


A Mistletoe Over My Head

by Insomniackid7



Series: Play With Me [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Play, Christmas Party, Dom/sub, F/F, Fetish, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pet Play, Pet!AU, Play Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fun and success had at the Halloween Party, For Christmas Weiss and Blake host another playdate, with more friends to add to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late posting it here but this is my Christmas Special of sorts. I will admit there’s quite a bit of exposition, but there’s also fluff and cuteness with a few steamy scenes here and there.

———————————————————————————————————————

You are so excited! It’s Christmas Eve! Another Party! You can’t wait!

It was just a joke after Halloween, but…the more you thought about it, the more you wanted to do it again. Last time was pretty successful, even if walking was a thing that wasn’t happening. Limping more like… You don’t regret it though. It turned out the Owners over heard you pets talking and thought it was a great idea. Not to mention that most of you were not enchanted with the idea of the business Christmas parties and events you would be all but forced to deal with. So a party you _actually_ wanted to be at was a novel idea.

But first you have to get up.

The ears are off. So you’re Weiss right now, that’ll change later on, and your collar’s on, which of course means you’re docile, submissive Weiss. Blake wanted to wait but you insisted on the collar, you like feeling it around your neck and it was a nice thing to touch while you were working. Usually you are permitted to have only an hour’s worth of bring-home work, and hour and a half if it’s really important, but since you wanted to clear everything up before the holidays (inspections, meetings, schematic check-overs and approvals, end of the year profit assessments, shipping routes for the Christmas season, managing to worm holiday bonuses and days off for all employees, Faunus or otherwise, and _unreal_ amounts of _paperwork_ ) Blake let you bring as much as needed—provided you didn’t go overboard. She said it gave her time to buy her presents for everyone and you and get them wrapped. She also had her hands full with the shop, being promoted to supervisor is a big deal, and being consulted and pretty much part of the core expansion crew for Ozcapades made her busy as well.

It was nice to break up the monotony while working or relax with her after work with tales of Holiday shoppers looking to “get their groove on Santa Style”.

You’re not sure what the appeal of a Santa head dildo is, but apparently it’s been selling like hot cakes. Blake says she doesn’t get it either, and that it must be an “Ozpin specialty thing.” where customers are drawn to the oddest oddities imaginable just because he’s Ozpin, or something like that.

But with work done, both of you came into the apartment, had a lazy dinner since Blake would be cooking all day today and just relaxed by the fireplace with hot chocolate in your hands and a bell on your neck. Unfortunately, to discourage any pre-party playing, she made you sleep in your bed in the bedroom. You weren’t exactly happy but you understand. Your sessions can get long and rough and both of you needed your energy, not only for the guests, but for prep, too. Neither you nor she had time to cook or decorate past setting up a tree in the living room and in the playroom and buying all the necessary groceries.

It’ll be a bit of work but it’ll be worth it.

You yawn and shake off the large flannel blanket covering you and your bed. The air is cold despite the windows closed and the heat on, so you shiver and contemplate getting back under the covers, but no, you have a job to do, no matter if you do happen to be naked. You stretch and take aim, locking on onto the lump in the large luxurious bed.

Ready, aim…POUNCE!

You fly up into the air and land on your girlfriend with a startled ‘oof’. She bolts straight up to scowl at the reason for her interrupted sleep, but her expression softens when she sees your jolly face. “It’s Christmas Eve Blake!”

“‘M aware.” Her eyes are squinted and her bed head is amazingly messy. She wraps her arms around you and pulls you down to lay beside her. She snuggles your form and tugs the thick warm blanket over your bare body.

“Blake! Come on, get up! Today’s the day and we’ve a lot to do!” One amber eye opens to look at you before she looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table before closing it and she groans. “Did you really just get me up at _5:45_ in the morning?”

“You know my biological clock, and besides, I was being generous, I could have woken you up at 5:30.”

“How nice of you. A whole 15 minutes. I am bowled over by this show of goodwill. A Christmas miracle indeed. Maybe I should start singing ‘12 days of Christmas’ in celebration, or maybe ‘the Hallelujah Chorus’?” She mutters and snuggles harder. You know she’s not a morning person but you don’t have a choice, your busy schedules left only today to get everything ready. You would have set most of it up like a week ago but a new mine was found and being inspected to see if it could be used by the beginning of next year. There’s so much involved with that that you had to fly over to the location and spend 3 days overnight to have it set up to the point that when you pick it back up, all you’d have to do is hire and appoint positions and build buildings, not to mention the _paperwork_ involved with the whole thing.

You turn around and kiss her neck, “Please? I know you’ve been looking forward to this as much as I have.” You lick and nibble at her, before pushing on her shoulder and rolling her over so you were sitting on her stomach. Blake sighs and rubs your back.

“I have. Hey, don’t leave any marks; we both need to look perfect.” She combs her nails through your hair with one hand and gropes your ass with the other. You giggle and lift your head to her lips, smiling all the while. She rolls her eyes but gives in and kisses you back, nice, slow and lazy, and you can tell she’s slowly waking up, despite her earlier grievances.

“Mmm, I always look perfect.” You mumble against her lips, sighing as her hand starts to drag farther down your back, lightly scratching and making you hum.

“That’s because I take good care of you. No marks, I need you pristine when the guests show up, and it would look bad on me to have given in to my overeager pet.” You yip when she squeezes your ass suddenly. You can feel her lips smirk and her hands wander.

“R-right.” You shudder; your kissing is getting distracted. Blake flicks the bell on your collar and you are flipped over.

“It’s cold, and I’m tired, and I’m crabby. This is your responsibility.”

“I know.” You sound so proud of yourself. But your smile is short lived when her chuckle is less tired and more like smug, evil…You pull away and look at her face, it’s not something that should be that hot, and that foreboding.

“I hope you are aware of everything we have to do.”

“Yes…?” You venture, unsure about the motives of the woman over you.

“It’s going to take a long time.” She nips at your ears.

“T-that’s why I got y-you up early.” She chuckles again. Her tail is flicking behind her and across your legs

“I’m going to be busy. Very busy. So much, in fact, that I won’t have time to dote on you.” What? What does that mean? “So, no sex once I start to prepare.”

Your brain pauses, “…What?” you squeak.

“No marks, no sex.” She sadistically smiles at your surprise.

“But—! But—!” You make grabby hands at her and press yourself into her chest.

“No buts.” She pulls away and stretches. She gets up and you are dismayed. Backfire stings. Your voice warbles out a whine and when she looks back you make the saddest face. Blake’s eyes roll, “I’m taking a shower; if you want to be spoiled you better get in here before I close the door. This is your only chance” Your eyes widen in realization and you scramble off the bed upon noticing how close she is to the bathroom door.

You manage to get in just in time. Blake laughs haughtily at your desperation. But as wound up as you are, if you are made to wait until the party…well you’ll suffer, or just never make it. She removes your collar and rubs the pink skin underneath, she gives you some pecks but you can still feel her amused smirk, so it isn’t apologetic at all. She rids herself of her tank top and underwear and moves into the large multi-head shower with you hot on her heels. She sets the temperature and turns on the showerheads, she purrs at the warmth cascading over her. You are hit with a nice stream of hot warm and you hum in delight, this makes her look over to you.

She sighs and takes your hand pulling you so your back is to her chest, you nuzzle into her neck, “Brat.” she mutters good-naturedly. Blake grabs your vanilla soap and spurts a bit into her hand, then starts to lather it over you. The smell is relaxing and her arms are strong, her hands warm as the bubbles from and spread over your body, pressing it in.

Blake’s fingers though, they are starting to drag and push at your sensitive spots, along your stomach, the small of your back, the back of your thighs. She moves you into the spray and washes it off while her teeth nip at the shell of your ear. You squirm and press back against her hips, trying to entice her. Blake laughs against the skin of your back and kisses your shoulders, slowly pushing you into the wall, her nails tread lightly over your stomach and she enjoys your whine. Face pressed into the wall she traps your hands behind you; Blake’s fingers brush your clit with the faintest of touches.

You’re stuck between wanting her to hurry up or slow down since this is all you’ll get. Damn your libido. The hand tending your clit leaves its post and before you can complain you feel a fuzzy friend of yours join the fray.

Blake’s tail is part of the reason you really are starting to wonder whether or not you have a Faunus fetish. It wasn’t even your idea! One day she asked if she could use her tail on you and you agreed and you’ve both found that you really, really like it. The tip twitches and curls on your clit like a vibrator and you buck your hips, and then trap it between the wall and you. Blake purrs are getting louder than the shower watching you essentially fuck the wall trying to get more friction. Her free hand slips down and traces the tight ring of muscle behind you, causing you to moan and buck harder to swing from the tail to her fingers. You can feel her smiling at your clear desperation. Blake makes her tail crest and the velvet feel is drawing moans from your mouth.

Blake ducks down and her fingers are replaced by her tongue. Your moans are louder and bouncing off the wall. Rim job in the morning? That’s better than a hot cup of coffee. You spread your legs wider, wanting to make her job easier and unobstructed. Circles, flicks, passes, she works you into a mess, knowing exactly what drives you mad, her tongue dips in and you keen, it pitches into a wail when her absent hand buries itself in your center with three rough fingers. The shower makes it hard to tell exactly how wet you are since your secretly loved sensation of your cum dripping down your thigh is compromised, but with how easily you accepted Blake, it’s safe to say you’re wetter than a river.

Blake’s tail flicks overtime. The shocks make your knees weak, “Blake—ah! I can’t stand t—ooh much l-longer…” Your wrists are freed and Blake’s tail wraps around your thigh and tugs you down to your knees. Your forehead is great friends with the wall and your hands hold up some, the pain from the shower tiles are quickly forgotten when a barbed tongue returns to work and four fingers work inside you. You’re a puddle on the shower floor, crying out and overpowering the sound of the shower, your hands make windows through the steam on the door when Blake hits you so rightly they flail.

“Blake! Blake! Almost! More!” The purrs she makes your ass twitch when it travels through her tongue. When her fingers in your full pussy curl and hit you in that button that undoes you. “Fuck! BLAKE!” You scream. With the world spinning it’s hard to tell if the scream is actually bouncing off the wall or if it’s just your nice, warped reality.

When you recover, Blake is breathing hard, and you can tell she’s close too. Your limp arms grab her leg and weakly tug at her. She gets the idea and comes closer to your head. She sits above you and wasting no time, you attack her pussy with fervor. Blake practically sings as her pent up frustration is slowly being worked out by your devoted tongue. Her hand tangles in your tresses pulling your harder into her heat and silently telling you to do more. Faster, harder, you ink words and patterns with your tongue as the pen. Blake’s tail curls and subconsciously wraps around your thigh, a move you long since translated into “good job”. This encourages you. Her purrs taper off into moans and shuddering coos, her hips grind faster on your face and breath is a little harder to come by. You trace a circle around Blake’s clit before you take it completely in your mouth, performing the magic trio of humming, sucking, and licking at it before Blake buckles over and comes with your name, “Weiss—!”

Blake will always be quieter than you can ever be without getting a gag involved. It’s like she’s trying to hold onto her breath like it’s her last peppered with little whimpers as the waves crest. You softly lick the length of her center to elongate the orgasm before she slumps and let’s go of your hair.

You both sit there a minute catching your breath, the red on your skin not solely the work of the still hot water. Blake is up first, hauling you up with ease between her strength and your light weight. Lazy kisses are exchanged as you both giggle. “My knees…” Blake mutters. You glance down and see the imprints of the grooves of the floor imbedded in her knees.

“Your knees? My elbows.” said elbows are kind of red but have had time to heal when you were on your back. Your knees aren’t in too good of shape either.

She hums in acknowledgement, rubbing your sore joints with care. Blake reaches out to the cubby in the wall and grabs the shampoo after soaping and rinsing her fingers off. She turns you around and starts performing hair care. You sigh in contentment; Blake is as fixated on your hair as you are her ears and tail. Princess or not, when she gets the chance, she takes care of it. You love it when she does this, and she somehow manages to be even stricter about your hair care regimen than you. Her hands find and fix the very few knots in your hair, and then she tips your head back with a hand over your eyes to make sure she gets the bangs rinsed too. Then she deep conditions your hand with gentle palpitations, you smile and lean back into her attentive hands before turning around and hugging her as she works.

Again she tips your head back, gathering up water in her palm and pouring it on the harder to reach areas. Blake pets your hair, looking over her work, and when she’s satisfied, she grabs the soap and washes you off once again to make up for the sex. Blake kisses your nose and makes you giggle. “Go on, dry off, I’ll join you shortly.”

Scowling, you hold her tighter, “Why can’t I wash you?”

Blake laughs at your request, “Because you’ll get carried away, and I can get my hair done a lot faster than you. I’ll do your hair when I get out.” She kisses you deeply, and while you are still a bit annoyed, you kiss her back and run your hands through her cloud soft locks real fast.

You step out and wow, this is one steamy bathroom. How long had you been in there? You grab your towel and start to dry off. You grab the small stool and place in front of the mirror once you’ve wiped off the condensation some. In the mirror you can see Blake’s shadow, her hands running through her hair and starting to rinse off, you swear you can see her amber eyes look at you through the door, knowing you’re watching.

You bite your lip. You already want more. How the hell are you going to survive the whole day?

While you frown as you think it over, the amount of steam in the room doubles as Blake steps out, snatches her towel and dries off with her usual uncanny quickness. She walks over to where you are sitting and kisses the top of your head. Wordlessly you hand her your brush, a slightly heavy silver brush with fine details carved into it including an apple at the crux of the head and the handle. The fine bristles are made with luxurious materials, ones that you’ve deemed worthy to be used on your glorious hair.

When you explained this to Blake the first time she rolled her eyes but smiled and said “I should have suspected you’d only use the best.” It’s clear she was poking fun at you, but she seems to really appreciate your expensive taste after she got interested in doing your hair. Like now, she is brushing it thoroughly through your hair, from the very top of your scalp, your roots, down the length of each lock ending at the bottom she’s holding in her open palm. It only takes a short time to work out any lingering catches before she turns on a blow-dryer and layer by layer, section by section, she removes the heavy weight of the water turning your hair a light gray back into its pristine snow white.

Blake attaches a comb onto it and makes use of the heat and completely straightens out your hair, it leaves a very warm sensation down your slightly damp back, like a warm blanket. You inspect her work in the mirror, perfect as always. You move off your stool and leave the room after giving Blake a kiss on the lips before she works to get her hair under control.

After lotion, it’s time to pick out your outfit for the day. You have it prepared of course, you’ve been mulling over what you’ll wear during any down time you had at work, or to keep yourself preoccupied through the worst of the meetings.

Custom made by your friend Coco, you have a small outfit with a Santa motif. It’s in two parts with a bright red shoulder-less crop top, and then a short skirt with a wide belt. The neck starts below your collarbone and bit below the start of your cleavage. All openings, sleeves, neck, the bottom of your dress, are lined with fluffy white faux fur, imitating the classic Santa fur. On your waist is a wide belt with a shining gold buckle, completing the dress. Underneath you apply your own trademark of thigh highs, garterbelt, and lacy underwear.   

Now the question is…what colors should they be? White legs, red straps, and red underwear? Or white straps, red legs, and white underwear? Or anything in-between. You don’t think you can get away with walking around with no panties. You have the three types of articles and color options spread on the bed, using the mirror  to the side of the drawer on your side, you put them against your body and pose a bit, trying to get an idea of how it’d look. But still, you can’t manage to decide. Maybe you could ask Blake.

Speaking of, Blake seems to be done and heads back in the room, only to be stopped by seeing you pose in the mirror. You can see her reflection, and it you can’t help but smirk. Blake’s trying so hard to keep a straight face, but you can see the effort and twitching of her mouth to keep it neutral, her hand wrapped around the knob is attempting to remodel the metal to the mold of her hand like it was clay.

You turn around and raise the choices, “Can you help me pick?” you ask casually. Ever so slightly, her eye twitches.

“In a minute.” She almost growls. She practically skulks off and quickly throws on her clothes, you wait by carefully weighing your options. The red is very dynamic and goes with the dress…but it would look a bit boring with it being mainly one color, but makes it like Santa’s red pants. On the other hand the white is excellent against your skin palette and still goes, but does it work well as a whole, it might be too off-putting. The short hem of your skirt has to be taken into consideration too. The straps are going to be very exposed and should be considered an accessory of sorts, but you know you want your underwear to stand out since it’s going to most likely be easily seen.

Hmm, decisions, decisions.

Lost in thought as you are, you get surprised when Blake comes up and loosely hugs you from behind. Her chin rests on your shoulder as her eyes travel up and down your reflection, never removing her gaze even as she takes your wrists and directs the choices over your legs so she can assess the situation for herself. “Mmm… _You_ ,” she mutters in your ear after nip it, “Don’t play fair do you?”

She’s always had a —very large— _thing_ for your garters and stockings; she loves them even more than you like to wear them. There have been plenty of times that even though she’s worked you to the bone and you can’t even form words from any language, your stockings remain untouched. She’ll even snap the straps while you two fuck, the only time that they are definitely gone—no questions about it, is when you are getting spanked or punished. She’s part of the reason you like to dress up in lingerie even more than before you started the pet/owner part of your relationship.

Blake takes her time, already ready for the party with formal black slacks, a white shirt with a zipper, making her look classy while her disposition makes her look powerful. And you admit it; your girlfriend in anything that even looks like it even was from part of a suit gets you going. She came home in a fitted suit after a meeting at work and it wasn’t long before the whole ensemble ended up all over your bedroom. Blake started to wear more of her formal when she’s in the role of Mistress after that.

“White.”

You blink and pull yourself from your thoughts, “White?”

“Stockings. White stockings, I think that’d look better.” Blake presses her choice to your legs and is pleased by this preview.

You inspect the mirror and find you agree. “What about my garter?”

“I was thinking about that. You can switch out the straps on your garter belt right?” You nod, starting to see where this was going, “Then have a red set in the front, a white set in the back. As for your underwear…” Blake trails off, holding onto your wrists tighter than before. You know she wants nothing more than to touch you. You are kind of glad that she’s going to be struggling with this deal as well. Had you have to be suffering on your own; it would’ve been the worst. “Don’t you have a silver pair of those open strappy panties right?”

You glance over at the face still shelved on your chin, “The customized cendrillons?” What’s she’s talking about is those lacy open ass panties. The hem stops around the junction of your thigh and buttocks and then there are six straps tied into a little bow at the top. You bought these particular panties not only because it’d make Blake’s mouth drop, but it is also easy and comfortable to have your tail hanging out of it. “Yeah, yeah that’ll work. Thank you, Blake.” You kiss her temple and her cat ear, nuzzling it as she turns towards you chuckling. Before she leaves though… “Want to help me put these on?”

Blake stills.

In the mirror Blake’s face is slightly shocked and wide-eyed. Her tan skin turning redder with every passing moment. “Me? I uh, well…okay. W-why not?” She goes over to the bed, separating the rejected colors and moving them aside and picking up the agreed upon ones. When there is a clear space, you push her so she’s sitting down and you straddle her hips. Blake looks confused for all of two seconds, “You set me up.”

“Did I?” you did. She makes to grumble but a few light nips at her cat ears and a smirk coaxes her to just sigh and accept being trapped. Blake hands grab you by the ass and lift you up so you’re standing on her knees, making you yelp. Retaining balance, you wave your silver panties you grabbed while she was setting up the bed in her face. She growls and snatches it from your hands, flipping your skirt up and into your hands to hold it. Blake doesn’t miss the fact that you have upped your teasing game. Nor does your coy little smile go unnoticed

One leg at a time, you two manage to slide the panties up your thighs and over your shaved mound, Blake takes extra time arranging the straps so they lay perfectly, her face the definition of focus. However, her movements are slow, and her palms seem too much like they are magnetized to your soft skin. She rubs your legs, palms the lace’s design as much as she adjusts it, and maybe it’s you, but as close as you kneeling over her like this is, she seems—feels closer than what is necessary. Her measured breath ghosts over your exposed skin, and every time she looks up to check, her cheek “accidently” caresses you.

It’s becoming somewhat evident that the tables are turning.

Next is your garterbelt. You press your hands on her shoulders to hold your weight as you lift each knee to ride the red silk undergarment up to your waist. Blake carefully unfolds the hem that got messed up from the ascent, for some reason, she felt the need to just completely rest her cheek on your thigh, occasionally kissing it in little pecks. It’s like she’s meeting your tease with a challenge of her own. Nimble fingers quickly switch out the straps before letting them hang there. Blake suddenly grabs your waist and spins you around so you sit in her lap while you squeak in surprise.

You feel smirking lips press little kisses along the hollow of your throat, you reflexively sigh, her hands feel and touch familiar routes all over your body, and her nails lightly scrape you creating tiny lightning shocks. Blake has never been one to not rise to a challenge.

Her soft hands hook under a knee and lift it so it meets your chest. One of her hands now holds one of your thigh highs. She opens it and slides it up your perfect legs in one smooth motion, tugging the last of it back and forth to make it sure none of the cloth is bunched and all of it even on your thigh. Quickly she takes the garter strap and snaps it to the top as easily as you can write your name. She repeats the whole process for your other leg, but this time, there’s a bit more petting and kisses, and murmurs you can’t quite understand but can’t help to agree to.

You’re all ready and dresses but you haven’t moved from your place on her lap. You don’t _want_ to get up. And neither does she. Her fingers cup your chin, and her thumb rubs the apple of your cheek, her eyes are burning bright and you are hopelessly attracted to them like a moth to flames. You turn in her lap and follow her insistent fingers to her lips. Soft passes quickly gain momentum and quickly turns into greedy wet kisses. You hold the back of her head so she can’t get away and her response is to come closer and hold your hips. She flips you so you are on your back and she looms over you, but she’s not close enough, you wrap your covered legs around her hips and crash hers to yours, the familiar warmth and weight makes you give out a high sigh. Blake’s hands hold your grip your hips and lift them into hers to grind and get even closer, the material of her pants feel really good past the barely-there coverage of your panties and you moan her name into her mouth.

Blake stops.

Blake just completely stops before practically drops you back on the bed and she stands up stepping back for some breathing room, “No, no sex.” she says it to you but it sounds more like she’s reminding herself. Both of you are breathing hard, clearing up the spell that fell over you and shaking away the pheromone filled fog. Right, no sex. Party’s soon. The shower was your only thing to hold you over. So you should be satisfied. So there’s no need for sex.

Such _bullshit_.   

Blake turns to go to the closet while you sit up and run your fingers through your hair in order to straighten it out some and calm the impending “sex-hair”, _even though you didn’t get that far_. Blake comes back and stands in front of you, not looking like that being within two feet of you will put her under a lust-filled haze anymore. She is holding the collar you bought in celebration for this event. It’s a candy-cane striped collar with a small silver bell and a normal oval tag with your pet name typed in the same font the title of “When the Grinch Stole Christmas” was with the ‘I’ dotted with a snowflake as a final detail.

Wordlessly you gather up your long, loose hair and hold it up and out of the way. Blake unhooks the collar and moves it around your neck with as much care and solemnity as if it were a coronation. Expertly, her warm fingers adjust the buckle of the collar to the perfect tightness, snug, but with enough room for some stretch and give so it merely pulls not chokes when a leash attached to it is pulled. She puts her finger in-between your neck and the soft inside of the collar to check for tightness, satisfied she backs off and you let your hair fall like a curtain around the dyed leather.

Blake all at once takes a deep breath like it had been knocked out of her and her eyes droop in lust-fueled focus. She’s looking at you like you are the most beautiful thing in the world, hidden from the world in an icy tomb, the collar the last part of the key to the treasure. Every time you put on the collar, and every time she slips on the ears, there’s this look of love mixed with a bit of wonder. You think you can understand why. While it’s not like you are trying to hide anything from her, but you are always a bit apprehensive, a bit untrusting, and a bit cold.

Thanks to you upbringing you have run the gamut of exploitive and ill-intentioned people. Attempted blackmailers, gossip, espionage—of both personal secrets and business related—backstabbers, sleazy businessmen, and people who just plain dismiss you…they tend to warp your world view and encourage you to be standoffish. An icy exterior makes it so they can’t break you, so that they won’t even try. But then there’s the trade-off of “How do I know this person wanting to be my ‘friend’ is in it for _me_?” meaning that making friends becomes an extremely difficult process. Blake is lucky in the way that she had something of a head start. Getting to know the person by finding out what fetish they’re into tends to do that. Seducing the person and then having them seriously date you really cuts out the middleman. But Blake’s seen you with others, seen obviously shady people shallowly flatter you and “subtly” ask you for a favor or gift. Both of you have been chased by the paparazzi just going out to a coffee shop more times than you care to count. Even at home, you bring in work, relaxing is something of a loose word sometimes, and until Blake showed up you were a disaster in the kitchen. She knows how stressed you are most of the time, so to see you physically relax, to mentally unburden yourself, she loves seeing it.

You can feel the usual tension in your shoulders dribble out, the walls set up in your mind falling some. It isn’t a full transformation, not like from Weiss to Princess, but from Weiss Schnee, heiress to a company, to Weiss, a regular girl with her own needs and not the public face of anything. It’s relieving to know that Blake will take care of you, dote on you, and you just need to chill out and clear your mind of anything business related and not worry about public appearance/opinion.

It feels like hours have passed as your body and mind kick back some, even though it’s only been a few seconds. “How do you feel?” Blake asks.

“Good. I’m really excited for tonight, Blake!”

Blake smiles, grabs your hands, and helps you stand, “Great,” she kisses you on nose, “But you have to help me make it happen. This means lots of cooking, and lots of baking.”

You are tugging ahead, walking to the large modern kitchen to the immediate left of the front door, “Does that mean a lot of treats?” you ask.

She stops, effectively stopping you, before pulling you into a hug, “Yes, it also means a lot of Oatmeal. Chocolate. Chip. Cookies.” Blake whispers in your ears.

“Keep talking to me like that and I don’t care what you say, we’re going to fuck.” you growl. You aren’t a cookie fanatic like Yang’s sister, but god help you even since Blake introduced you to that kind of cookie it was downhill from there.

“Ooh scary.” She lets go and turns into the kitchen, going to the corner at the bottom right and pulling out a mat and two white dog bowls and placing them for later. Blake looks around and cracks her knuckles, going to the cabinets under the kitchen island and pulling out several cookie sheets and putting them along the breakfast nook shelf. A few large one gallon plastic container were removed containing different basic baking ingredients, sugar, flour, cinnamon, brown sugar, oatmeal, a three cup container of nutmeg, and another filled with milk chocolate chips, a couple bottles of extract—vanilla, rum, and lemon, some vegetable oil, and finally one of the few 32 packs of eggs bought especially for this day.

Blake tells you to retrieve three large baking bowls, she’s going to make the cookies en masse, so large amount of batter are going to be stirred and baked. It’s going to be a lot of work but Blake hopes to have the cookie part down by the afternoon then she can start on dinner, which she somehow managed to have some set up so that all that was needed was for her to put in the last ingredient or two and then throw it in the oven or boil it to temperature.

You have long since learned that Blake really loves to cook, and she’s really good at it. She couldn’t believe it when she saw your “ridiculous ass kitchen” you weren’t really even using.

_“But this is standard fare Blake, it’s set up to be like a bachelor’s pad of sorts.”_

_“You tell me what fucking bachelor has a need for two,_ two _fucking ovens, Weiss. Is he making himself four frozen pizzas for him and the boys? Is it for the sake of efficiency? Is there a party he’s in charge of food for and the 99 cent pizza was a little more cost effective? The monster of a bathroom is one thing but good god… How many people are supposed to live here!?”_

_“One or two. With room for guests I guess”_

_“One or…?! Weiss. Weiss. Level with me; think of the normal overworked, underpaid person in Vale. Now, how many people could you fit in a ‘condo’ with three bedrooms plus one master, 2 full bathrooms—one of which is that lush monstrosity, a living room the size of my apartment’s living room and kitchen combined, and a study with a respectable library of books on the shelves in the walls?”_

_“Well when you put it that way…three, maybe four but that would be it a bit.”_

_“…Weiss your bougie is showing.”_

One oven along the wall, another in the island, which by itself was something of a mini-kitchen kit, and Blake had plans to make use of it.

She set about setting up the batter for each cookie, three batches at a time was the goal. One was for the oatmeal chocolate chip, one for gingerbread, and one for snicker-doodles. “Go ahead and have some cereal in the living room Weiss, getting all the batter ready and mixed will take a few minutes.” Blake said while she started measuring out the required doses of ingredients and opening a box of butter left out to soften.

“What about you? Shouldn’t you eat something?” You ask.

“What do you mean? I already ate. I had a nice serving of plump ass.” You blush so badly you turn red all over.

“H-how dare—! Rude!”

“And lewd…” She’s not even looking your way! She just pours in the dry ingredients so casually it was like she was having a conversation about the weather!

“Absolutely distasteful, dolt.” You mutter as you quickly pour yourself some Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow flakes and stomp out of this foul company.

As you eat, it’s a bit hard to just watch T.V. while listening to Blake hum a tune in perfect pitch, sounding suspiciously like “Jingle Bell Rock”. You can hear the quiet pour of powder and breaking of eggs, the strong metal spoon chosen for its resiliency from giving in and breaking to the thickening, heavy batter. Even though they aren’t baking, the sheer amounts of batter start to act as a candle and spread a nice scent in the air that has all the domestic markings that remind you of home—not particularly yours, but the humble houses depicted in every Christmas special. With candlelight shining through the window and family and friends laughing over a roasted chicken while the ornaments capture and reflect their shining, happy smiles to the world.

It makes you happy that these thought of purple prose aren’t lofty poetry, but an actually realistic event that’ll be happening. As most could imagine, Christmas at the Schnee mansion wasn’t much of a family affair, at least not since Mother died. It slowly turned into hosting shallow balls and promotions. Talking with fickle children belonging to the upper crust gets exhausting having to do it all year and then multiplies in obnoxiousness at Christmas time. Not to say you weren’t the same, but you can only hear “Well _my_ father is having a lovely Zenvo ST1 given to me after Xzibit ‘pimp my ride’ as it t’were,” so many times before your eyes threaten to roll out of your head, out the door and free fall into the Emerald Forest.

You make short work of your cereal and practically race back into the kitchen, sitting on the other side of the island where Blake was working her magic. Despite the low maneuverability of the cookie mix, you get a kick out of watching Blake’s toned arms flex as she stirs and whips it into the correct texture with all the ease of walking. Wordlessly she takes a small silver spoon and scoops a dollop of the gingerbread and holds towards you, you are all too happy to let her hand feed you the yummy mix. A porn worthy groan comes out of your mouth, you eyes close out of delight and you savor the sample before swallowing it. Blake merely stares at you, a hint of her usually impressive control slipping when her tongue licks her lips. Before you can call her out on it, she eats a healthy spoonful for herself, groaning with as much zest as you did. “Damn, I’m good.”

Your squint doesn’t go unnoticed.

You open your mouth with an accusation on the tip of your tongue, but the doorbell rings.

Both you and Blake slowly turn to the door, then at each other, finally the clock on the oven. “It’s only 7:15…” The bookie batter is set aside for now and you approach the door.

“Coco?”

“Hey Blake,” She tips her ever-present sunglasses down and you are subject to a through up-down and a bell-like wolf whistle, “Ooh, Mrs. Claus, Mrs. Claus. If you’re seducing the masses, I’ll take some gingerbread with that cream, thanks hon.”

“Hey!” You blush.      

Behind Coco are two large brown bunny ears, and when she shuffles out from behind, the owner of the ears is none other than Velvet, or alternatively, Bonbon. “Hi. Y-you look good. Both of you.” She shyly waves. Coco is in a cream, double breasted fitted suit with her usual beret, only colored pine green for the season and a folded gold hanky and a gold tie tastefully tucked in her shirt.

Velvet, interestingly enough, is wearing her collar, a black, diamond studded one, and if you know your best friend—and unfortunately you do—her tendency to spoil probably means those are real diamonds. She dressed for the holidays like you, in a sort of mixed Eskimo/snow bunny costume. It’s a hooded, long sleeved pure white dress ending in a _short_ flared skirt; it had a zipper in the front which was already revealing a healthy amount of cleavage. It had fur placed similarly to your outfit, plus along the wide hood and two fluff balls serving as the hoods cord locks, and two white calf length boots with brown laces going all the way up.

How in the wide world of fuck is she not frozen?

Blake’s eyes could only widen as she sees her friend’s saucy dress, “Hi…you too. Look good, I mean.” She shakes her head and redirects her furrowed brow at Coco, “To say that you’re early is a bit of an understatement. Is there a reason?”

Coco sighs overdramatically (as per usual) “I couldn’t get away from that company fashion show. And the way things are going, I’m going to be dragged into an after-party, so I unfortunately will be out of town and unable to come anytime other than late. ”

“I thought it was planned for yesterday?” you say.

“I thought so too. However… _someone_ decided that today would make more of a _splash_.” Coco growled, muttering something akin to, “Motherfucker always has to ruin my plans.” You think she’s talking about some snooty designer who just moved to Vale under the name ‘Grimm’ Coco has been complaining for months about him. Her family’s fashion company, CC, recruited him to work under their label, after two weeks of being in his presence the fashionista was ready to go off the deep end. Apparently he signed a contract that requires him to work for them for a year and a half. “I’m not going to let my little chocolate bunny miss this, so I’m dropping her off with you, if that’s okay?”

Blake exchanges glances with you. You shrug, “More help with the party.” It’s unexpected, but Velvet is sweet and you haven’t a lot of time to bond with her, in play or otherwise. If it were Yang you’d have to reconsider and set up stipulations out the ass. You love Yang, but spending the whole day preparing while having her making puns and grabbing your ass—especially since Blake banned any sexy times—that’d be a different story.

“Great!” Coco bends down and picks up two large black (designer) duffel bags and hands them to you. The weight almost makes you fall face first into the floor, and you are sorely reminded that both Coco and Yang share a few things in common, one of which being their ludicrous strength. You look up when you hear Velvet squeak. The suited girl is easily lifting the Faunus and hands her to Blake bridle style, “Sorry about this.”

“No worries,” Blake softly grunts, quickly adjusting to Velvet’s light weight, “I understand. All of us have been really busy. I didn’t really expect for every single one of us to be totally free.”

“Thank you, Blake,” Velvet says after she balances in Blake’s strong hold, “I really wanted to come, but we only have one car…”

“And a taxi isn’t the best choice.” Blake finishes, glancing at the exposed cleavage and the skirt beginning to ride up.

Velvet uselessly tugs the skirt down in a futile attempt to add some modesty, you and Blake don’t miss the quick, somewhat heated glare thrown Coco’s way. The fashionista’s only response is a shit-eating grin.

“Okay, love you, goodbye.” Coco swoops in a delivers one hell of a kiss to Velvet’s lips. The rabbit Faunus yelps and then moans, throwing her arms around Coco’s neck. Shy about PDA as Velvet was, to see this was nothing short of shocking and leaves the other two of you stunned, so much so that Blake is still holding Velvet up. Coco kisses her deeply, pink flashes of tongue revealing the intensity of it, Velvet’s legs are shaking and she suddenly jumps and turns, writhing in Blake’s grip for a second. That’s when Coco finally detaches, laughing along the way. “See that?” Coco aims a mischievous, smouldering smile at Blake, her inner dominant shining through, “It’s called a binky. When you make a rabbit _really_ happy they jump and turn just like that. Keep it in mind.” Coco strikes faster than a snake, kissing Blake with the same intensity. She blinks in surprise before she growls deeply in challenge, trading lips, nips and licks with Coco, instinctively standing her ground, not backing down.

Velvet is just below them, wide eyed and her reddened lips parted in obvious arousal. You’re in the same boat, you bite your lips as you watch. Two dominant personalities clashing is making you blush and breath heavily. There’s a bit of drool trailing when they part, snapping and most of it landing on Coco’s chin. “Heh, you’re a fun one.” Her eyes flick over to you and before she can wipe off the drool your hand let’s go of the bag and shoots out, snatching her by the tie and slowly licking it off. “Funny…I had a little bit of gingerbread just before you rung.” your voice is deep and husky; your gaze is so strong it’s like it’s burning through Coco’s glasses.

The fashionista chuckles and you feel a finger hook around your collar, “Order up.” You are tugged and smashed into her caramel flavored lips, shiny with gloss and spiced with Blake and Velvet’s sapor. Lips pass for a short time, before Coco sucks on your lips and you open yourself up to her, an offer she gladly takes. She explores your mouth in great detail, skillfully pinpointing what parts and twists of her tongue make you sigh and moan within the first try. Had your eyes been open then they would be rolling to the back of your head.

You’ve been friends a long time, and only recently found out that both of you are interested and take part in pet play, so you weren’t uncomfortable about asking her to come for the party. _I really should’ve done it soon_ you think, because you had no idea how fucking _good_ of a kisser she is. You want to stay in the kiss for longer but the ignored pain in your lungs becomes unbearable and you separate from her with a gasp. Your face is flushed and you can only seem to breathe with your mouth open, never mind the saliva starting to flow down your chin.

Coco inspects her work with a grin, gently taking your face and turning it towards the fauna. “Pretty, isn’t she?” Velvet is more aroused and her half-lidded eyes make her look hungry. Blake’s expression is similar to the ones you get right before she strike whenever you tease and act naughty.

A final kiss on to both subs and she whisks out the door, “I can’t wait for tonight.”

That sounds so foreboding coming from her.

All of you watch the whirlwind that is Coco strut away as well as any model worth her salt glides down the runway. Blake slowly closes the door with her foot, but all of you still stand there. “W-wha just happened?” You ask, still a bit dazed.

“Coco happened.” Velvet says distantly, apparently still feeling some of the dizzying effects.

Blake just hums distractedly. She turns around and softly stands Velvet up, and then she turns to you.

It’s almost too fast to see, but Blake grabs your collar and the bells jingles as you are catapulted into Blake’s lips in an immediate open mouth kiss. Her kiss is furious and most definitely possessive. Your hands are tossed around her neck as your knees go weak from the back-to-back assault. Blake’s rough tongue pleasurably scrapes against yours, twisting with practice, immobilizing you as easily a tranquilizer gun. You moan and warble into her mouth, pressing yourself closer and grind when her hands come around and grab your ass to bring your flush with her.

Her movements suddenly come to a stop, and she lets you go. Strength robbed, you sink to the floor like a ragdoll. Blake bends down to your ear, “ _Mine._ ”

“Yours…” you confirm, letting her know that the claim she staked long ago has not budged.

“Good. Don’t forget that.” You haven’t seen her like this since Cinder kissed you in front of her. Did Coco really pose that much of a threat to her? But then again, you weren’t hiding how good she made you feel with just one kiss. Was Blake feeling insecure or just territorial?

Blake steps over to Velvet, who is a bit shaky on her feet. She places two fingers under her chin and kisses Velvet firmly, yet tenderly. Velvet hummed and leaned into the touch, resting her hands on Blake’s shoulders. Compared to Coco’s this one was short, but still left the sub a bit bleary. “Good girl.” Both you and Velvet shudder at that particular phrase, a quick glance at each other’s face tells you that it’s one you get awarded with a lot. “Since Coco left you with me you can help set up the party with Weiss. We were about to place the cookie batter on the sheets.” Blake walks into the kitchen while Velvet thoughtfully helps you up.

“Uh, merry Christmas Eve? I hope you don’t mind.”

“Its fine,” you assure her. “That uh, was surprising.”

“Blake or Coco?” You lean against each other until you sit down at the island, a sheet placed out for the both of you as Blake checks the oven.

“Both.” you pause, your face paling a bit. “We’re fucked aren’t we?” you whisper. Both of you look to Blake, who upon feeling your gaze, turns her head, revealing a scary grin.

“Oh, most definitely.” Velvet’s ears droop.

 

 

 

* * *

It’s fun having Velvet around. She’s funny and very helpful. You both trade stories of embarrassing moments while tediously peeling boiled eggs for deviled eggs and spooning cookies onto the sheets. Blake interjects here and there, in effort to preserve her honor. _“For the record, I did not squeal like a little girl! Ice skating is a sport that takes focus and determination, for my first try, I did better than expected.”_

_“Expected being you breaking a bone or frozen to the railing—either figuratively or literally.”_

_“My point stands.”_

_“So barreling into two kids and almost causing a pile up is better?”_

_“The kids were laughing! So it wasn’t that bad!”_

_“Yeah-huh.”_

With most of the prep handled and a batch of cookies set to cool, Blake handed you each one and dismissed you with instructions to set the table and start decorating. You both grab the tablecloth and place it over, then plates, utensils the whole thing. Even though you spend an extra five minutes making sure everything’s perfect. The salt, pepper, Creole and napkins have to be at the _exact_ middle.

“Hey, Weiss? This table seats six, is there another?”

“Something like that.” You blush thinking about it. Stupid Cinder. Her and Blake trade barbs like cats and dogs, but when it comes to scene planning, they agree on so many things. _Too_ many things. You grab her wrist and lead her to the playroom, heading straight for the closet.

“Holy shit, Weiss. Coco wasn’t kidding.”

“Yeah, impressive isn’t it?” the room is something of a personal project, of course you went a tad overboard but…you couldn’t help yourself.

It’s the second largest bedroom, with a king size bed to match. It’s in the upper left corner of the room, all black and red, embarrassingly enough the colors chosen from your “studies” aka watching a lot of porn, for inspiration. You had the bed frame commissioned from a discrete carpenter, solid wood with circular hooks four inches apart surrounding the sides, foot, and head of the bed. The posts also worked as a bonus suspension frame. They were seven foot tall and almost reached the ceiling, there were carve spirals in it with a deceptively sturdy detachable chain threaded in it, switchable cuffs and hooks stored in a drop-down drawer under the bed. A crank was on the back of each post so if the sub wasn’t chained to the bed-hooks, then the Dom could freely manage the tautness and length of the chain. Blake has had much fun experimenting with every position she could set the chains to, while you stress-tested how durable the chains were. It wasn’t touching the wall so the Dom could easily move around, and you had a board hung up on the wall with various tools and ropes hanging off of it.

In the lower left corner was the tree set up specifically for the pets, causing you to have to move your rather plush strappy leather spank bench. The far right wall is embedded with several box shapes going up so it was a bit taller so than Yang. You filled each of the space with either a foldable fabric storage drawer or a square Rubbermaid plastic drawer for the deeper ones, each drawer containing toys of all kinds and curiosity items you’ve yet to try. Two drawers are dedicated to aftercare materials, and another…for batteries.

Currently, Velvet is staring wide eyed at the chest on the north wall, containing metal rods and fasteners for…creative frames and portable weight blocks with a huge eye screw sticking out of it. Those surprisingly, weren’t your idea but Blake’s. She wanted to have a hook to chain you to since drilling into your condo floor is out of the question. During reading time she likes to chain you somewhere or restrain your arms as she plays with you.

“Hey Velvet help me take this out.” You are struggling with a low set coffee table Cinder had delivered. The pets get their own table.

“I have so many questions I don’t know where to start.”

For some reason _everyone_ has this reaction to the playroom.

Velvet is luckily tugging the table out through your ridiculous amounts of outfits hanging up. Both of you shimmy the round, black table out and set it on its edge, moving it to the living room.

When you go back into the room to fetch the pet beds (which you had stylized in Christmas colors) the second exposure seems to set the Faunus’ thoughts in order. “What the fuck is this? Let’s start with that.”

“Umm. I just. I finally had some privacy and I thought it would best to have everything in one place instead of all over the place…?”

“Not to be rude but, is this a rich people thing? Or are you just thorough?”

“Does…both plus curious count?”

“Weiss. It’s a dungeon.” She gestures to all of it.

“You’re exaggerating.” That’s weak and you know it.

She grabs the chains on the bed and gives them a shake, “You’re right. Where’s the cross? I’m surprised you don’t have that. Or a wooden horse.”

“You mean a St. Andrew’s cross? I don’t really need it since the bed is sort of an all in one. And I think that would be more up Yang’s alley. She’s the masochist. I just collected the things that interested me.

Velvet stares. Maybe the fact that you know the proper name for cross revealed a bit too much of the depth your “research”.

“You have too much money.” can’t contest that.

“Well, Blake put a stop to my buying. If I want anything else it has to be approved.”

“Oh thank heavens one of you has sense.” She sighs and puts her hand to her heart.

“Hey!”

“Oh yeah? Tell me how much you’ve sunk into this—”

“Playroom?”

“Playr—is that what you call it? Really?—anyway how much have you spent on this?”

“Uhh.”

Velvet squints at you. “Do you even know?”

“I know!” Oh you know alright, you know too well. “The bed, toys and chains cost a pretty penny, as I’m sure you can imagine, then the costumes…” you trail off and Velvet wordlessly prompts you to go on by raising her eyebrows. “Around 22,600 lien.”

Silence.

“Excuse me?”

More silence.

“…the bed was commissioned…it’s 10,000 by itself.”

These long stretches of silence are becoming uncomfortably familiar.

“Oh my god.” the rabbit buries her face in her hands.

“Does uh, does Coco have anything like this by any chance?” the nonplussed look and sigh tells you she does.

“…At least your…playroom doesn’t have golden “C”s on almost everything.” When Velvet rubs her neck, you get a sneaking suspicion. You walk up to her and slowly move to brush her hair out of the way. She lets you, and you find that the customized collar has a “C” as the buckle. Velvet blushes before moving her hair back to resume hiding the brighter sign of ownership.

Coco has always really liked her name and you’ve noticed her penchant to have or just write her name or initial on all of her things. You cringe a bit in sympathy, “How much did Coco spend?”

In understandable exasperation at her quirky, slightly high maintenance girlfriend Velvet lets her head drop forward onto your shoulder. You can only imagine having Coco as a girlfriend, you love her, you do, but sometimes she can get a bit stubborn/ out of hand. She’s cool and mellow most of the time, but like you there are a myriad of things that just get her goat or needs her full attention for—unhealthily—long periods of time.

“Not counting my collar, she’s spent around 12,000 lien. A far cry from yours but personalization takes a good bit of cash.” you turn to Velvet in curiosity, but she seems to know what you are going to ask, “My collar’s worth 25,000 lien. And…She has a golden rounded diamond studded— _real diamonds_ mind you—dildo that cost around 50,000.”

“Gold?” That’s a new one.

“All ten inches of it.” You step back to look in Velvet’s red face.

“No…You…?”

“It’s my favorite.”

“Good lord, Velvet. And here I thought I was the vixen.”

* * *

Man, you need a break. The pet beds have been brought out your white one placed in the corner as per usual, and it was surrounded by a red, green, and a gold bed. All of them the ridiculous size of “Can fit two St. Bernard’s comfortably and still have room to spare.” With everyone having their own, sleeping arrangements shouldn’t be a problem. Maybe you’ll spread them out when you hit the hay, but you currently entertaining Velvet’s idea of having them all squished together like a giant bed.

You’ve set up Christmas lights along the top of the walls in each bedroom and the living room, and as the sun starts to go down it makes a colorful, cozy light. When Blake was waiting on the food in the oven to finish, she joined you and Velvet to decorate the main tree.

_“Weiss I swear to god if these are real gold ornaments…” Velvet held a gold bauble._

_“They’re not! Besides, if they were, they’d weigh down the tree branches and fall off.”_

_Blake glanced at Velvet. “You sound like you have experience with that.”_

_“…Shut up.”_

The flannel blanket was under the tree and you placed everyone’s gift down there. Including ones from inside the hefty duffel bags Coco brought over. Some were normal looking…however, there were some that caught your eye, and you aren’t sure if it’s in a good way. It made your stomach drop to see that they were black boxes, with a few having red lids. It really made you subs sweat when Blake paused and fetched her own set of the same thing.

Currently you and Velvet are staring at them from your pet bed, snuggled together with a paper plate of cookies. “Are you sure you didn’t hear anything about it?” Velvet asks picking up an oatmeal chip cookie and waving it in your face.

“No. Did Coco mention it?” you follow the trail before biting it a chunk off, humming when Velvet presented the rest and handfed you.

“Mm-mm. I didn’t even know what was in the bags. They were packed when I woke up. I thought they were just regular gifts and our overnight items.” She pauses to take a bite out of a snicker-doodle you hold up for her. “What about Blake’s?”

“I don’t even know where she stashed those.” It’s certainly no coincidence. You bite the last cookie and munch on it, deep in thought.

“And you’ll never know.” Blake walked in, holding another paper plate with a deviled egg for all. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out.” She says as she sits down, the tone with all the mysterious mischief you expected. If this is a plan all the Doms made, it’ll be a good time, but you highly suspect the price will be you sore and limping.

Velvet looks nervous, “Can’t you…give us a hint?”

“Nope.” She turns on the T.V. and sets it to watch ‘A Year Without a Santa Claus’, one of your favorites. Blake invites you two up and all of you cuddle up. You sit in Blake’s lap while Velvet sits next to you and puts her head on the other Faunus’ shoulder and guides your legs over her lap.

 _It’s warm,_ you realize. _Cozy._ People who you actually choose to be around are sitting with you—cuddling too! The lights make Blake’s eyes shine like they contain rainbows, complemented by the shine the diamonds on Velvet’s collar provide. The rabbit Faunus is rubbing your leg while your girlfriend massages your back. Blake’s other hand is wrapped around Velvet, gently petting the base of her ears, it causes a cute reaction, Velvet’s leg is shaking up and down. A bit. When the Miser Brother’s songs come on, you all end up singing along, Velvet and Blake poking and tickling you throughout Snow Miser’s theme, changing the pronouns and rocking you back and forth being obnoxious and insufferable, but you still can’t help but laugh.

By the time Santa rides into town, you are filled with so much holiday cheer.

When Velvet laughs at Jingle and Jangle, you can’t help yourself and you lean forward and kiss her. She looks at you in surprise, and it makes you lose a bit of confidence, “W-was that not okay?”

She smiles softly, “Of course it’s okay.” She pulls you in by the back of the neck and kisses you soundly. You can still taste the cookies and a hint of paprika from the eggs, but mostly, Velvet is as sweet as chocolate. You sigh and open your mouth when her tongue passes over your lips, allowing her to deepen the kiss. It seems that she’s a good student and has learned more than a trick or two from Coco. You moan and laugh against her lips; you manage to take a quick breath before you feel Blake’s playful fingers curl into the short hairs at the back of your neck, urging you forward to kiss Velvet again. By the groan you hear her make, it seems Blake is doing the same to the other Faunus.

Soft hands travel over you, it hard to tell whose is whose, but they are both exploratory. One hand is feeling the soft skin of your stomach, the tips of their fingers dipping in enough that it makes you giggle. Another hand is not so innocently creeping up your thigh highs, pausing in its descent to pull and snap your garters, making you jump in your seat. When you move back to chastise whoever did that, Blake captures your lips and commits you to groans and silence. A third hand is carding through your silken locks, the hair parting and sliding off the fingers like a waterfall.

With Velvet’s mouth free, she leaves butterfly kisses on your neck, lightly licking here and there, Blake moves incrementally away and murmurs mostly against your lips “No marks.”

Velvet’s ears perk in acknowledgement before softly suck on your collarbone; it leads you to shudder, and then squeak when her new target is none other than your sensitive earlobe. It almost makes you whine. That villainous hand on your thighs ride up and into your skirt, long fingers toy with you by dragging their tips on your inner thighs, only _just_ grazing your center. But they do find and become fascinated with the strings in the back snapping those as well. You break your kiss with Blake and squeak again, right after the snap, the sly hand takes a generous handful of your ass.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Blake reaches down and takes what you find out to be Velvet’s hand away from your bottom, quite to the chagrin of the sub. “Nothing sexy, wait for the party to start, then you can get a piece of that ass.”

“Ahhh.” Velvet groaned. You were there with her. You are plenty happy to give out pieces of your ass. It free sample day here in Club Schnee as far as you were concerned, and you are standing at every aisle bending over with a “And what do you think of this?” ready to drop from your lips.

“Blaaake. You said groping was okay.” you whine.

“I did, but I’m just letting her know. I have to check on the chicken, try not to get her panties wet Velv.” Blake stood up easily with you in her arms and she casually plopped you on the pet beds.

“Not to? Wouldn’t that be extraordinarily difficult?”

“Hey! I’m not that much of a—” Velvet points towards the playroom. “…I retract my previous statement.” You pout. “So, what now?”

“We could make out?” You are all for that. Grabbing her hand, Velvet is dragged down and you both hug and roll around before you end up on top. You are about to gloat when she shuts you up with a kiss, then pushes you over until you are on bottom, never breaking the kiss.


	2. Jingle Bell Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get it started and the guests start to arrive, and of course things get a little out of hand, and Weiss struggles to not give in until everyone gets here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. LONG. Mentions of blood/bloodplay here and there because carnivores, rough play and a Bun being loved ferociously. Enjoy

It’s 7:30. The guests will be arriving soon. It’s time to assume your role.

Set up beforehand, in the footlocker at the foot of the bed you have your ears and tail all picked out. You fit the holiday last year by being a black cat, now you’re going to do the same, but as an arctic fox. The door opens behind you and Blake walks in, lube in hand and a smirk. “Well, Bonbon’s good to go.”

“Oh?” you say as you brush out the fur to make it look neater.

“Yeah, her cottontail is top of the line; it’s one of those ones that curl up on a rod so it’s at the tailbone.” Is that so? “No. You have enough.”

You groan in disappointment. That would have been really cute to try out.

Blake comes and sits behind you, slowly kissing up your neck. You hand over the white fox tail and the chosen attachment, a large and long plug with the stem having three thick rings. “Heh, ambitious are we?” Blake comments. She grabs your waist and moves you into position, with your hands braced on the footlocker, leg spread, and head low. Blake goes off in search of gloves while you relax and try to clear your mind. Your eyes close and you focus on the weight on your neck, the feel of the material against your skin. Distantly, you feel Blake return, she moves aside your hair and presses your head down some more. “Bow.” she says without any emotion. Your head dutifully meets the footlocker, and you arch your back so you ass is fully presented. Slowly she drags your panties down and places them out of the way on the bed.

When the cool, cinnamon scented lube meets your tight hole, you don’t even flinch, not anymore. There’s a pause and you can hear the bottle being squeezed before the sharp sound of the cap closing. A rubber-clad hand gently massages around your ass in little spirals. It makes you sigh at the lovely sensation, and you expertly loosen your muscles, leaving you able to accept the first finger that glides in with the aid of the lube. A low moan reverberates through your throat as the experienced finger does its job. Slowly, in pushes in and out, twisting along the way, Blake keeps this up for a minute or so—which makes you quickly think she’s toying with you, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Luckily that’s not the case. A second one is introduced and taken just as easily, “Good girl. Keep loosening up for me.” That particular praise makes you blush and softly whine. You can feel yourself completely turn over to your submissive side. The two fingers spin and spread like opening scissors, it feels good, but at this pace, not anywhere near satisfying to you. A third finger is finally sunk in spreading you more, then soon after, a fourth, the pace has picked up some, and you fight your instinct to buck into her thrusts.

The fingers go still, dragging out, leaving you empty for a quick second, before you feel something bigger and much sturdier poised to pass your stretched entrance. You nod, telling your girlfriend you’re ready.

_Mmm. Yes!_

The pressure exerted on the head pushes it through and you already have to fight tightening around it in an attempt to keep it there. You weren’t done, not by a long shot. At the first dip, you are given a short pause of a few seconds before the unique stem is pressed into you. When the first ring makes itself known you moan, the plug is rolled around in a circle sending shocks down to your toes.

Oh wow, it’s in. You can’t help but sigh happily, the second and third ring enter more easily and you ass swallows them whole. The cool stopper is pressed against your skin and you freely moan.

If it were up to you, you’d stay like that until you stop shaking, but it’s not up to you.

“Sit.” Automatically you obey, ignoring any shocks or bursts of pleasure from the plug scraping against your walls. Sitting on your knees you look up into amused amber eyes. She’s removed her gloves and is dangling your ears off one finger. She struts around you, looking over her work. You don’t follow her with your eyes, you just look ahead. Her footsteps pause, and a hand comes from behind to caress your cheek in its palm before wrapping around your chin and lifting it as Blake comes into view. “What…is your name?”

Your automatic answer has now changed. Without any hesitation you answer, “Princess.”

“Correct.” Her thumb rubs your lip. “Who am I?”

“You’re my beloved Mistress.”

“Correct.” Mistress pets your head, which feels so weird and bare without your ears.

“What are you?”

“Beneath you.”

She smiles at how quickly and surely you answer, “And?”

“Your plaything.” She kneels down, her gold gaze burns into your eyes, but you can’t look away.

“And?” she asks again.

“A silly fox.”

She chuckles, “Yes you are, vixen.” There’s a quick peck on the lips.

“What is your job tonight?”

“To serve and be a good host.”

“Now, after last time, what are you to not do?”

“I’m n-not to be a-a…” You pause and look away for a moment before a strong grip roughly pulls you back to look directly at her.

“ _Don’t look away when I ask you a question._ Now, again. What are you to not do?”

The fingers on your chin are just this side of painful, and hinder your ability to talk, but you won’t keep Mistress waiting, “‘M not to be a slut.”

The deep frown disappears as quickly as it came, and a pleased smile replaces it. “Good girl. Don’t fuck all the pets before anyone gets here. If an Owner wants to play with you, let them, but don’t get carried away unless I say its fine.”

You nod in her grip. “Understood, Mistress.”

“That’s my good girl. Close your eyes.”

You can’t help the excited chirp from your mouth, you do as she says and bow your head. The lovely, familiar pressure wraps around your head as you are crowned with your status of pet. When her warm hands pull away, you look up and smile, wagging your tail a bit.

Mistress laughs at your exuberance, you’ve always like hearing Mistress laugh. She bends down and fixes your hair so it looks more tamed, and she directs you to a mirror. Perfect. This is the way it should be. Mistress’ legs by you as you sit on your knees, it’s clear you have been well groomed and pedigree level excellence. Ears are perky, tail fluffy yet neat, the bell on your collar shines brightly, your hair is loose, showing off its sheen and silky to the touch.

“Such a pretty girl.” Mistress says when she bends down to rub under your chin. You happily hum at the attention and butt your head to her leg to ask for more. You crave praise, and you love physical affection, Mistress is always happy to give you the attention you need.

She backs up a step and lays her palm flat in the air. You know this one! It’s from Mistress’ first lessons. Quickly you go from kneeling to on all fours and pressed to the ground. ‘Down’.

She spins one finger in a circle. ‘Over’. Again you follow the silent command and lay on your back all paws in the air. You wiggle and smile, ready for the next command. She spins her finger again but then ends it with her palm up and fingers bent to point at the ceiling. ‘Over’ and ‘Up’. You flip back onto your stomach and then sit on your knees, hands placed perfectly in your lap.

She points to a spot to her left, ordering you to sit there. You crawl over to complete the task, you don’t want to dawdle. She points a few more times, the distance getting a tad farther each time. You’ve crawled on top of the bed, the dresser, the corner (which made you afraid for a second, nothing good has happened when you’re put in the corner. But you sigh in relief when she points somewhere else.), you are sent to in front of the closet door, and then she points right at her feet.

Mistress taps toes and you get to work kissing your way up. From the tip of her shoes to the bridge of her feet, her ankles and you continue up until you’re kissing her knees and she stops you by placing a hand on your head. Admittedly it’s sort of hard to not rut against her since you’ve been denied all day, but you’ve been ordered to keep your sluttiness down and you always do as you’re told—for the most part.

“Chin up.” You move your head back as you kneel before her, and your face lights up when you hear the distinctive jingle of your leash, and the click of the hook locking in place. An experimental tug tests how secure the clip is, and then you hear the leather being looped around Mistress’ hand. As you expect you are pulled by the leash until you are balancing on your knees and pressed to Mistress’ zipper.

You are confused for all of a second before you note the odd bulge in her pants. Your eyebrows shoot up and you experimentally mouth the protrusion. It’s as you thought, like last time Mistress has the neural sensation dildo on again. Unable to help yourself, your paws come up, one rubs along the length of Mistress’ dick, and another hold her hips steady as you kiss your way to the tip. Mistress groans before pulling you off of her by way of the leash, “I thought I said to calm down.” there’s no heat to it though, both of you know she’s been as frustrated as you have, not helped by the fact that Bonbon and you are skimpily dressed and (purposely) flashing your panties.

“Mmm, but you didn’t say anything about you. Plus, I love Mistress’ cock.” You absently turn your body side to side as you bite your finger, looking as demure as possible.

Mistress sighs and rolls her eyes, “You are going to be the death of me.”

You snuggle up to her legs, slowly rising back to her covered center, and you inwardly grin when there isn’t any fight. She flinches the tiniest bit when you rub your cheek against her member, “Would it be a happy death?” Nosing the head of it you lightly kiss it again and again as your half-lidded eyes look up at her. Mistress’ face is completely stoic, which you sort of expected.

“Jeez, you can’t help but be a tease can you?” You’re not prepared when your collar is jerked backwards. You are slammed to the floor by a strong hand on the back of the head, it happens so fast your cheek is in danger of having rug burn. “What am I going to do with you?” she practically growls in your ears. All you can think is _you can fuck me._

Your ears perk when you hear a zipper and a jingle of metal from a belt buckle, and below you Mistress’ hand slither under your stomach down between your legs…and passed right by it. But you feel it as the joint of the thumb bumps your uncovered heat, then cloth ruffles as you tell that she pulled out her dick, you are sure when the top of the length drags down your slit. Whimpering you buck backward, the dick is so great when you feel it slip along your folds.

Mistress’ mouth is still at your ear nibbling on the shell, “Don’t get too excited,” She darkly chuckles “You aren’t getting out of this,” She suddenly backs off before you even have a chance to ask why. Your hips are propped up higher and your thighs are suddenly closed together. “Now Princess, what is rule number two?”

You’re confused at what she’s planning, but instead of dwelling on it you answer, “I am to make sure that I fulfill my Mistress’ pleasures.” Those lessons must never be forgotten.

“Correct. You are to remain unfucked, but since you brought up loopholes how about this, I said nothing about using you for my own devices.” Oh no. Mistress keeps your thighs together and when you feel something poking at the middle, you finally figure out what she intends to do.

You look back and have your breath caught in your throat. Mistress’ tongue is out and down, spit is dripping downwards and onto to her dick and she rubs it up and down as a makeshift lube. She steadies you, takes aim, and thrusts.

You are starting to feel like this is a punishment. Mistress was using your legs as a substitute fuckhole, wordlessly telling you to increase the pressure on her member. She’s moved to her previous spot on your back, laughing and moaning in your ear. She knows that you are getting bothered by this, and she carefully aims it so none of her cock is anywhere _near_ your suffering, neglected pussy.

While happy that you are able to serve your Mistress in this sort of two-person masturbation, it only makes you hornier. There is very little sensation to be pleasurable enough for you. The strongest perhaps are two things: When Mistress’ hips smack against yours, hitting your pussy, but it might as well be a vibrator with a shitty battery. It’s a somewhat hard impact, but only massages the flesh for a scant second, with a pause between each pulse, which only makes it worse. The other thing is Mistress’ alto cooing and cruelly giggling in your ear, you’re tortured and disappointed face was apparently hilarious to her.

God you wish it was in you. Mistress’ tasty cock pounding you properly? It’s what you live for. But instead you are feeling your thighs pressing on a tube, basically. Not fair.

Mistress moves her hand, when you look down, she’s made a sort of cup with it, and thrusts right into the space, groaning louder as she does so. “You know, you are the one who put yourself in this position,” you are terribly aware of that, “Do you know what I’m thinking about?” you shake your head, “Tying you down on the floor and let everyone do as they please. Clothespins on your pussy, whip mark all over your body, just letting everyone know what a fucking cum dumpster you are. Heh, some days I wonder what’d it be like if I had a dick, I’d imagine you begging for my seed for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, drinking it out of me. Maybe what you pretty face would look like covered in my thick cum, watching it as it drips out of your greedy cunt.”

Oh god. Oh god. The more she says, the more you whine as the images go through your head. Fuck, she can’t say that to you when you aren’t going to be fucked. You find yourself imaging Mistress pulling out her fat cock, and licking up the cream pie she’s left in you, you want her to come all over you and leaving your tired, limp and filthy body covered with her scent.

This is bad. This is really bad. Mistress is making this so much worse. She’s edging you, pre-edging you even. You are so hard up for it and she hasn’t entered you yet. What would you do once she does anyway? Surely, you’d come on the spot. The party needs to start soon, because you absolutely need to be _fucked_. You wouldn’t dare go solo, A) it wouldn’t be as satisfying as you need it to be, and B) that’s the worst offense, the big no-no. If you even _dare_ try you are 100% sure that Mistress will lock you up and ban you from the party.

You don’t want to be in the cage again.

“Unh!” Mistress grunts, and with a few more hard strokes she shakes and gasps as her orgasm washes over her. Despite breathing somewhat deeply, when she tosses your legs to the floor and stands up, there isn’t even a hint of sweat. She leaves her dick out and pulls up her pants some as she heads to the bathroom to freshen up. “Clean yourself up, you’re dripping on the carpet. I just cleaned it yesterday. Once you’re done, stay” A box of tissue paper is thrown in your general direction as Mistress doesn’t even look back.

While you clean yourself and slip your panties you have three thoughts:

_I love it when Mistress uses me_

_Although she seems kind of angry at me for teasing her cock, but that’s my fault since I couldn’t keep my sluttiness in check_

And:

_I never understood the phrase “Wham, bam, thank you ma’am before this moment_

* * *

Hair brushed back into perfect form and your underwear is perfectly placed just under your tail, you are looking like nothing happened at all. Right now you are being led by your leash and a seemingly placated Mistress. You crawl on all fours and make sure the lead doesn’t go taut, every once in a while you rub Mistress’ leg, using all of your cuteness and actual remorse to show her how sorry you were for earlier, and how you accept responsibility.

As you pass by the large nine seat couch that outlines the living room from the hall she pauses and sighs. With an eye roll she reaches down and caresses your cheek. “As long as you’ve learned your lesson. Now go, play with Bonbon, I’m sure that’s she’s been a bit lonely since _somebody_ forced my hand. I’m also behind schedule with dinner.” your whole body droops and you nervously laugh. You didn’t mean to be such a bother to Mistress.

Mistress unhooks you and goes back into the kitchen while you round the corner.

Oh.

You weren’t expecting…Centerfold-worthy material.

There Bonbon was, watching the TV lying on her stomach on the pet beds. A plate of cookie crumbs in front of her and a lollipop in her mouth. Her legs were kicking back and forth in the air as one hand was propped up her head, while she had the most bored look on her face.

Her whole presence was so…different from her normal persona. Cautiously, you approach the snow bunny, unsure of how to interact with your new playmate. Her faunus ear flicks and she turns towards you, slowly taking you in. _Why do first meetings have to be so…awkward?_

You take the initiative and shuffle closer to her, when she doesn’t react; you lie next to her and nuzzle shoulder. Bonbon smiles around the lollipop and turns on her side and takes out the sweet. You are about to lift your paw when you notice that all too familiar dubious gleam in her eyes, so out of pure curiosity you stay still, waiting to see what she’s doing.

The sour apple lollipop nudges your lips, after a quick sampling by way of licking them; you open your mouth and allow the candy to slip inside your mouth. Mmm, you love sour apple! You close your eyes as you suck on it a little more before you feel the candy being removed from your mouth, you follow it a bit with your tongue before opening your eyes.

Whoa, Bonbon’s moved in really close…

She smiles and chuckles before incrementally pulling the lollipop away. As slow as it is you figure that you are supposed to follow it. Down the rabbit hole you suppose and move as Bonbon silently suggests, coming closer herself. You both meet the lollipop at the same time, sucking and swiping your tongue around it. Whenever yours and the rabbit’s tongue slides pass one another, there’s a bit of a shock to your system.

Bonbon leans back and sticks the whole of the candy in her mouth; she fiddles with the white stick it’s based on before it slides completely free. She looks at you, and one eyebrow rises in challenge.

You are weak against dares.

You pounce and kiss her; the diminishing ball of candy gives the kiss a new kick, the tangy flavor and Bonbon’s relentless tongue combine to make you whine and press closer. She keeps you there for awhile, but only long enough until you both feel the candy get down to dime size, then she expertly tongues it into your mouth to finish off the sweet.

You are fucking _surrounded_ by excellent kissers. You need to stop getting dazed by having your tongue danced with, seriously.

Bonbon giggles at you being blissed out and tugs you to her, setting it up so she’s all snuggled up to your back. You snuggle back and suck in the last of the lollipop. Her arms come around you, but you squint in suspicion as her paws rub up and down, while it makes you nice and warm, it quickly turns coquettish as the speed slows, her paws spread out, trying to feel as much of you as possible. When you freeze, she giggles and starts to press kisses to your neck as soft flower petals, “You know that Faunus have enhanced senses right?” when lovely massage comes to a stop you can’t help your instincts and buck your hips backwards into hers. This only makes her giggle more, “Princess, you smell freshly fucked.” now doesn’t that make your eyes widen? “Except not right? You smell like you’re in heat, but I know you haven’t been taken care of.”

Her knee bumps into you in such a way that not only does it tap your clit, but jostles your tail and it causes you to whine. “H-how do you know? Mistress was just in there giving me a treat.” you lie.

She nibbles your reddening ear and you can feel that devilish grin, “Did you forget about these?” Her ears droop into view and you feel like you’ve been backed into a corner. Shit. Shit, how could you—? Sure you’re a whore, but you didn’t want your new playmate to find that out so soon!

_Aren’t I supposed to be the predator?_

“Since I was alone for such a long time,” her knee bumped your pussy again; it takes all your self-control—of which you have little—to not rut on it like a dog in heat. “I wondered what you two were up to, so I went over towards your room. Turns out, I didn’t have to even put my ear to your door. You two are kind of loud.”

You squirmed and got paranoid. You don’t think Mistress could hear you but—! “Bonbon! If Mistress sees me like this…!”

“She’ll kill you, right?” She says that way too happily. The faunus’ paws flip you so you are sitting on her lower stomach, “Perhaps it’ll be a ‘happy death’?”

Her hips buck, but at the very least, you expected that and covered your mouth to hopefully muffle your moan. It’s ironic to hear your words spit back at you, but this time you have no loophole to try to exploit. “Okay, okay what do you want? Do you want an apology? What?” this is a kind of begging you weren’t used to doing.

Bonbon’s head tilts back and forth in mock contemplation, “I guess an apology is fine. Say “I’m sorry for making you feel lonely Bonbon.””

“I’msorryformakingyoufeellonely!” you harshly whisper. But this seems to appease Bonbon and she pulls you down for ‘innocent’ snuggling.

Okay. So Bonbon hates being alone, got it. And she still seems nice…somewhat…just uninhibited from her normal shyness. Plus she’s kind of cutthroat, when you tease it’s for fun/sex, when she teases it’s like there’s a knife playing on your chest that’s only taken away when you cave in. Good lord. You wonder how Miss Coco’s and Bonbon’s relationship is like.

While the Christmas specials jingle and hum, the air clears some, despite that…vindictive—that’s a good word for it—redemption you and Bonbon get along. Both of you spend most of the time snuggling and gossiping. When Mistress comes to rest you both pounce on her and nuzzle her neck. She sighed but allowed you two on the couch as she petted you. This is far more laid back, with Ember you’d be getting on each other’s nerves and chasing each other, and with Precious you’re sure you’d be toyed with.

The air is filled with delicious smells as Mistress works her magic and starts to warm everything so it can be served soon. You even had to pull Bonbon back when she tried to beg for scraps. When Mistress is working in the kitchen you are absolutely not allowed to go in there unless you ask. And for something as silly as scraps, she’d be rejected and would only serve as an annoyance. So you sat there tortured by the tasty smells. You need a distraction.

“Hey Bonbon.”

“Hmm?” She hummed from above you where your head was in her lap.

“It’s almost time for the party; I think we can start decorating the tree in the playroom.”

“Are you allowed?” It’s 8 pm, and the party starts at  8:30, when allowing everyone to finish their shifts and last minute gift shopping and you’re pretty sure the twins and Ember will be on time—more like the twins will _make_ it so they’re on time—so it should be fine.

You poke your head out from the side of the couch Mistress was whisking something, “Hey Mistress?” She acknowledges you with a hum, careful to not take her eyes off what she’s doing, “Can we decorate the pet tree?”

She pauses to look at the clock and then nods. After a squeak of happiness and a wag of your tail you thank Mistress and race off.

The pet tree was already lightly decorated with gold and silver garland, a few bulbs and the Christmas lights which led Mistress to send you to bedroom and wrap you present then. Apparently she didn’t want to “Sully my lovely pet’s ears.” Didn’t really matter since you could hear her down the hall anyways. You have to say, her hobby as a writer has definitely influence her on how to string some curses together like a knitted scarf.

Rustling through the stuffed closet again, you pull out the “custom” ornaments; another hidden thing, but at least this time she told you where it was and the…title. You’ve asked but she never explained exactly what was in there. When you tell Bonbon this it leads to staring at the box. Neither pet exactly sure they want to find out given the previous example of those black boxes. “So…” you say.

“So…” she responds.

“You gonna open it?”

“Well, you’re the host so you should present it.”

“But you’re the guest; I insist you open this…prize”

“No, I implore you, go ahead.”

“Nah the pleasure’s all yours.”

This is quickly going nowhere.

You rub your forehead in slight exasperation, “Alright, how about we open it together. Fair?”

“Fair.” she agrees. Slowly you both grab and lift the lid and see—

—Christmas bulbs. How anti-climatic. In the storage box are different colored bulbs with cardboard separators in-between. As far as you can tell, perfectly normal. Was Mistress just messing with your head?

“This was…not what I expected.” Bonbon says, confused like you.

“Me neither, let’s just start decorating the tree.” Huh. Weird.

This is one of the few times pets are allowed to stand up like a human instead of on fours, letting you easily dress the seven foot tall tree. Although this also means that every once in a while Bonbon will playfully snap your garters, or make you jump by blowing air past your ears. You only shoo her away and laugh, retaliating with quick kisses or nibbles on her rabbit ears when she bends down.

Later, you are both looking towards the top of your tree, upon realizing a flaw with your design. It was getting all bunched up at the bottom and hardly any at the top. “Could you get a bigger tree?” Bonbon rolls her eyes.

“There was a 10-footer but sadly the roof is only ‘8 “11.”

“Okay, but then how am I supposed to reach the upper parts? I’m only ‘5 “6.” Don’t fume about your height, don’t fume about your height, remember that Mistress likes you small, so don’t get a complex.

“Can’t you hop up?”

“Even if I do, either I’ll miss, or l could land on the tree.” Good point. She takes a red bulb in her hand and stands on her tippy toes to try to get near the top, she’s almost there. Almost…shit! She’s losing her balance! You rush behind her and steady the rabbit by her shoulders. Bonbon holds up the shining sphere and frowns.

“Here, let me get that.” A hand plucks the bulb from Bonbon’s fingers and easily reaches just under the tip. It looks perfect.

Pleased you smile, “That looks great, thank yo—Ember!?” _I gotta—_

You don’t even get a chance to finish your thought when you have strong arms wrap around you and Bonbon and pulls you down. When you land and look up, you’re greeted by the all too familiar sight of one grinning lion, fangs and all. Fuck.

“Whoo-hoo! A two-fer!” _Ugh. Why this?_

Ember is in the Christmas spirit in a sort of reindeer get-up. It’s rather simple, a light brown colored sleeveless crop-top, with a cream half-oval in the middle to imitate the light belly of the animal. On her bottoms she had on dark brown short shorts like usual, her tail sticking out of a flap in the back. Just above her hips is a red belt with two lines of holes throughout the whole thing rimmed in shiny gold. Similarly styled are the wristbands, unchained ankle cuffs—the rings clanked together and made a light jingling sound like in all the Christmas specials when Santa’s sleigh comes—and thick armbands. The latter of the three accentuating her impressive biceps perfectly. The whole red and gold visage reminded you of a sleigh harness, which was probably the intention, especially considering how her Owners like to make her their personal seat.

Bonbon giggles, somehow amused by this, “Hello Ember.” she greets.

Ember’s eyes shine and check Bonbon out from head to toe, “Well hello, hello, hello, what have we here? A cute little snow bunny fallen as my prey? I really am lucky. Can’t wait to have you as my next meal.” Oh good grief, she thinks she’s a smooth talker. And the worst part is…its working! Bonbon blushes a deep red and Ember ducks down to nuzzle and nip at her neck, gaining more giggles and she nuzzles and nips back.

“I’m Bonbon.”

“You’re as sweet as your name.” Ember says before she sucks on the rabbit’s neck, “Now, important question my little chocolate bunny, is the cream on the inside just as delicious as your outside?”

Alright, you are putting a stop to this right now, it’s ridiculous! But you can’t help to feel annoyed as well as jealous, “Okay, why does she get the warm reception while I got threatened?”

Bonbon turns away from Ember and chuckles, moving closer to your ear, “Because she hasn’t pissed me off yet.” she licks it and you shudder.

“Oh ho! I like my prey feisty. So tell me, did ice _princess_ get the _cold_ shoulder?”

“I swear—! Stop that.” A paw to the face shuts Ember up, but she comes back with a lick along your palm. She doesn’t stop there though, when you pull back she follows and takes your fingers into her mouth, staring at you while she sucks licks on the inside of your fingers with lengthy, exposed, open mouthed strokes, her long tongue wrapping around them, obviously showing off her rather impressive control to the other pet.

Finally, she lets them go with a cocky smile on her face. You’re about to scold her when your wrist is grabbed and another mouth plays with your digits, licking the back of them first and then turns your paw and starts there, going from the tip to the webbing. “Your tongue…it’s rough too.” You thought so when you kissed her, but it was sort of hard to tell since you were used to Mistress’ barbed tongue, plus you were a little…distracted. Bonbon is as thorough as Ember, and is answering Ember’s show with a show of her own. Ember’s eyes bounced between you and Bonbon like a ping-pong match, taking in your blushing, reluctantly turned on face, and Bonbon’s playful expression as her tongue comes out to play.

Finally, you get your paw back, the other pets were obviously proud of their work, “You two are horrible.” However you can’t fight instinct and lick your paws. Oh, they were gonna pay. _You_ are the tease master, and it’s time to prove that…

As soon as Precious gets here…

 _Then_ they’re gonna pay.

But for now, you get an evil look in your eye, and before either of them can react, you push Ember’s shoulder hard enough so she sits up and you grab Bonbon’s collar, pulling her up with you while grabbing Ember’s. You bring them to you and kiss them both in a three-way kiss, with a few slow movements wrapping your lips around both of theirs they respond. You all have your own way of kissing and it’s new and strange and lovely to feel how they mesh together. Ember’s is probably the most prominent because of her fangs, she lightly nips and sucks, letting you know how close you are to being eaten by the predator. Bonbon’s style is slow in soft in rough contrast to the lion’s; she carefully presses against your lips and as she captures them, she slowly lets them go, it’s such a relaxed approach, yet she moves them in such a way that your head has been in a fog whenever you kissed today. You are a tad more urgent, smiling and bit and tugging with incomplete bites and choosing different areas of lips to attack. The side, the upper lip, bottom with a pull and bite, and you masterfully catch the swell of both their lips and gently suck.

You take the initiative and step it up a notch. Your tongue comes out to swipe across the other pet’s lips making them shiver and happily open up their mouths to meet yours. It’s a tad wet, but the mix makes all of you moan. A rough tongue, and long tongue, and a flexible tongue dance around each other in an intimate tango. Ember and Bonbon are shocked by the unique properties of the other’s tongue, and when they focus on each other for a second to fully explore the new terrain, you make your move. You lash out and wrap around the link of the two linked muscles and pull it into your mouth and suck on them both.

Bonbon is the first to move back breathing heavily and her eyes glazed. Ember, who was weak to kisses anyways whines and falls backwards onto her elbows. You love it when you immediately grab their attention when you lick your lips nice and slow. “You two should know better than trying to provoke me. Imagine what I’ll be like when I’m allowed to touch you like I want.” You can see the exact moment the words are processed and turned into thoughts, images, more accurately. What a lovely blush.

Ember swallows and she croaks, “W-when are you allowed to do that?”

“When everyone gets here. Unlike last time.” Ember scratches neck before massaging her back in remembrance of the red stripes she got. You glare at her. “Which was totally your fault, by the way.”

Ember puffs up and hisses, “Me? You! You were the one to pull a fast one, Princess. I just happened to fall in your web. You were the one who sent us down in flames!”

Bonbon glanced between you and Ember, “What happened?” Little did she know how a simple question could set off a cacophony of accusations and excuses, directed by pointing fingers like the stick of an orchestra conductor. It was all finished with growl at the other. “…I see.”

“Did you really get all that or do you want to _ear_ the correct story?” Ember, why? Just…who taught you puns, but not appropriate timing? And additionally, _Excuse_ _me, I am the correct one._

Bon shakes her head and smiles, “Well, I’m pretty good at listening.” She bounces her tall rabbit ears to make her point.

“What in the world is going on here?” All pets flinch and look at the door, the Malachite twins are looking down on you from the door.

“Miss Melanie! Miss Miltia!” You happily exclaim. You love it when the twins come to play with you! You prance over and bow, a sign of politeness to another Owner, and then you sit up crook your paws and wag your tail. They laugh at your exuberance before petting you and give scratchies under your chin. But you want more and rub up against their legs, unsurprised they roll their eyes and Miss Melanie steps on your shoulder to hold you down on your back while Miss Miltia scratches your belly, cooing and giggle when you arch into her touch and pant. Unfortunately the scratchies stop, despite your whining. “Merry Christmas!” you say as cutely as you can.

“Well you’re more attention seeking than normal.” Miss Miltia observes.

“Blake! Haven’t you been taking care of your vixen?” Miss Melanie yells toward the kitchen.

“Nope. She needed to learn how to control her sluttiness, or she’d have already fucked Bonbon a dozen times!” You frown at Mistress’ answer.

You frown even more when the twins look at you and they both say, “Good point.” Bonbon shakes her head, probably confirming her earlier thoughts about the level of sluttiness you possess. “Now, what’s with all the yelling?”

Ember slides up besides you and quickly says “Princess was lying, it was her fault that we got in trouble at the start of the party last time!”

“Was not!” you scoff. Kneeling as you sit up.

“Was too!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“Wasn’t!”

“Was!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“N-grunwhk!” You argument was cut short when two hands came out of nowhere and covered yours and Ember’s mouth.

“Hello Madame Melanie, Madame Miltia. Is it okay if I ask you whether or not this is an everyday thing?”

They sigh, “Yes.” They point at you and the lion, “Down, silence.” Bonbon lets you go as you try not to grumble as you bend over from your kneel and press down on all fours, forehead to carpet, shutting your mouth.

The Malachites pass you and Ember and inspect the new pet. “So you’re Coco’s bunny?” Curious you maneuver so you can look back or at least between your legs

She bows and sits up to answer, “Yes, I am Bonbon.” Both twins hum in thought, pacing around Bonbon. They occasionally grab something to examine more clearly like her paw, stretching it and checking the manicure. They tug on the hood of her dress, the fuzzy cord locks, lift her face, run their fingers through her long hair, and then they touch her faunus ears. Bonbon squirms and quietly moans as they play and experiment with them. It’s when they both touch the base and the tip of her ears at the same time she makes a small cry and reflexively jumps up high and binkys.

“How…”

“…Cute!”

Now you’re feeling sorry for her, they continue to give her an ear job and even from your odd angle of perspective, you know she’s either going to binky again or come. Maybe both.

“She might accidently kick you in the face if you keep carrying on like that.” Oh, it’s Mistress!

To Bonbon’s relief she gently pries their hands off and the rabbit ears complete drop into a floppy state. Bonbon’s heavily breathing, calming down now that the intense stimuli finally lessened. Mistress’ hands carefully push the brown ears back so she can massage behind Bonbon’s human ears. The bunny can’t help but go somewhat limp and drop her forehead to Mistress’ leg and is comforted further when her long tail curls around the rabbit’s shoulders.

“Kick us?” They ask.

“I know you guys haven’t had a lot of experience with Faunus based sex acts, but they are rather intense. Depending on what kind of fauna you are, there are sometimes dangers. The first time you do it won’t be a problem, but consecutive ear- , horn- , and tail- jobs are an overload, no matter how nice it is. Cats, dogs, birds, and bears are largely benign in reaction besides some scratches. But kinds like deer, monkeys, and rhinos are liable to kick or attack you. You saw how high she jumped? She had a little control but it’ll easily run out and her kicks will go wild.”

“So the massage thing?” Miltia points to the almost asleep faunus.

“Helps calm down the buildup in our faunus features, for ears and horns, you do behind the human ears, and for tails, just beneath the neck on the spine. This massage completely relaxes us. Think of it as massaging a pressure point or neuron. So if you wanted to do it again, it’d be fine right now.”

The twin Owners glance at the other before shaking their heads, “I think that’s enough for now.” Miss Melanie says.

“Besides, we have one more thing to check.” Miss Miltia says. They are mindful of her ears as they lay Bonbon on the floor, and you hear the zipper on her dress get pulled down and the short skirt flipped up. You know what this is; they are doing a full body check. It’s when Owners inspect a pet thoroughly, but it’s a little more intimate than a regular checkout.

Mistress stands as the twins crouch down over the subdued bunny. As you look back you can see a lot. Turns out, Bonbon wasn’t wearing a bra over her fair bosom, which Miss Melanie and Miss Miltia take advantage of and squeeze and paw at them, when they twist a pink peak Bonbon moans. Hands feel and touch all over and up down her tummy, they also intently watch how high Bonbon can arch and how adorable she looks when squirms.

Mistress bends down and slips the lacy panties of the rabbit and nudges her legs open with her foot. Oh. You gulp and glance at the lion beside you who is watching closely as well. In the spot between Mistress’ legs you see a shining, shaved bubblegum pink pussy.

And you want to lick it.

“That’s a nice color,” Miss Melanie absently comments. She runs a finger up and down the slit, gathering a sample and tasting it as her sister does the same. “You should try some Blake, its sweet.”

“Probably because I’ve been filling her up with cookies all day.” the cat faunus says. She bends over and slips a finger into the prone bunny for her sample. “Mm, just as I thought.”

Miss Miltia hums in agreement and reaches down, she rubs Bonbon’s upper thigh before rising and using her fingers to turn tight circles on the rabbit’s clit, enjoying the surprised yelp that devolves into a moan. Miss Melanie joins in and enters the shivering body, “Well, she’s quite ready to be fucked, but still squeezing my fingers. Does Coco have you do kegels?”

The bunny nods, “E-e-very—e-every d-day.” she shudders. Miss Melanie is not making it easy for her to speak as she spreads out her two fingers to test the resistance.

“I bet she’d feel great if we stuck a cock in her. Tighten for Melanie, sweetie.” Miss Miltia asks.

“Oh wow, that’s nice and tight.” The twin in white slowly moves her fingers in and out, adding a third.

“You guys are going to make me want to stick it in to make sure.”

“That’s the plan.” They say.

“Hold on a moment, I can hear them shivering from here,” There are two snaps, “Come.” You and Ember arrive by Mistress’ feet so fast, you swear you almost teleported.       

Aw man, oh shit. Seeing the teased bunny up close is going to destroy your composure. It gets even harder when Bonbon whines and raises her hips. You can feel the smirk and predatory aura next to you. Ember is also radiating her own vulturine energy. She looks as wild as she usually does when she’s about to fuck you into the ground, gnawing on her lip while her eyes turn red, and you swear her hair is puffing up, looking more and more like a lion’s mane.

Mistress undoes her belt buckle and zipper. She completely takes off her pants and boxers and drops them over Ember’s head. The underwear falls to the floor and pant legs don’t block the lion’s vision so she doesn’t even move, Mistress crouches down and pulls Bonbon’s hips closer, looking to Bonbon silently asking if it was alright. Bonbon nodded.

The Malachite twins hold her open by the folds, nice and wide. “You can loosen up now; Blake needs to know how good you are normally and then tight.” Miss Miltia tells the rabbit. You are incredibly turned on, and incredibly jealous.

Slowly, Mistress pushes in the tip and groans, her tail flicks up and down in pleasure, “Oh that’s good.” She growls, and then continues. She takes her time to evaluate every inch of Bonbons hot center, the whole time she does so the bunny makes a long, quivering moan. Finally, Mistress hits the base and keeps their hips pressed together; the other Owners look pleased at the pet’s hazy expression. Mistress starts to move back and forth in incremental thrusts that gain more and more distance and jolts the bunny up and down the carpet with every slap of hips and cum steadily dripping down onto the carpet or onto the other faunus. “What a cozy pussy, warm and soft,” Mistress growls and then looks at the twins, “She’s fucking quivering around me. Hey, tighten up now.” You are privy to see Bonbon’s muscles squeeze under your critical eye, and when she does both fauna moan, loud and deep. The black dildo picks up after the short pause and fucks that twitching sleeve harder than before, made easier by turning the bunny on her side and throwing a quivering leg over a shoulder. Miss Miltia makes thing worse by playing with Bonbon’s tail moving it at half the speed Mistress goes. Bonbon gasps and moans louder, gripping the carpet so hard she might just pull it out, the new position lets Mistress fuck her deeper.

You jolt and are knocked right out of your lusty trance when the doorbell rings. You swallow because your mouth has been open and your tongue hanging out, your body begging to fuck. Miss Melanie leaves to get it, tasting her fingers along the way. You wipe your mouth—and the drool dripped onto the back of your hand and turn to see your salvation.   

All together Miss Cinder, Miss Coco, and Precious walk into the room.

“Well…that’s a lovely sight.” Miss Cinder comments as she comes closer and pats you on the head.

“Oh honey bun, are you having a good time?” Miss Coco asks as she pets Bonbon’s hair

“Yes!” she sobs.

“What brought this on?” The fashionista Owner asks, placing her moaning pet’s head in her lap.

“Blame the twins,” Mistress grunts, “They did a full body check and liked the way her kegels made her, so they goaded me into personally checking out her tightness.” She takes both legs and presses them to the pet’s chest, plunging into her like mad.

You aren’t doing so well. Miss Cinder has sat down and pulled you into her lap to nibble your red ear, whispering rhetorical questions and evilly chuckling. Ember at least has something to do. Precious is a wolf dressed in an off the shoulder elf’s costume of all things, with her stomach bared and white suspenders and candy cane thigh highs, and is currently sitting in the lion’s lap. Miss Melanie is holding the blonde head to Precious’ exposed shoulder, and you can tell that Ember is gnawing on the proffered meat and bone, you doubt Miss Melanie will let her do anything else.

After what seems like an eternity, Bonbon sobs and yells out in ecstasy cumming all over Mistress’ dick while she does a weak binky. Carefully, Mistress pulls out and stands back up, collecting some of the dripping cum on a finger and licking it. “I can confidently say that pussy is nice and tight. Wouldn’t let me go for anything” She grabs her pants and turns to you and Miss Cinder, “Cinder, want a taste?” the Asian women chuckles right by your ear as you implore Mistress with your eyes to do _something_. Miss Cinder reaches out and collects Bonbon’s essence on two fingers, one she sucks on, and when she’s done she shoves the other in your mouth.

Your breeding instincts kick in with a vengeance and you moan around the finger, methodically sucking and licking every bit of tasty cum off. When Miss Cinders goes to remove her finger you almost growl and bite her for denying you after only the barest drop of what you desire.

You’re pretty sure Mistress notices this and grabs your face, digging her fingers into the hollows of your cheek painfully holding them open. “Don’t fret baby girl, everyone’s here now,” she uses the grip on your face to yank your face onto her cock. “Now, go ahead and clean me up.”

You almost cry.

Your first bob is a deep throat swallowing all of the black NSD, purring with joy when the faunus above you growls. It reminds you that she didn’t take the time to come when she pounded Bonbon; did she specifically hold off so you could make her cum? At this realization you blow her even faster, going almost exclusively with deep throats and only breaking that pattern to play and curl your head around the tip. Your tongue works overtime to complete the task of making sure Mistress’ dick is spotless.

Below you, Miss Cinder guides you legs so you are rightfully on your knees. A hand on your head from behind must be the older Owner’s, urging you to mouthfuck Mistress’ dick even faster. When you look up, you are positively leaking; the intensely sexy sight makes you hot and needy, you moan deeply so they can know how badly they are affecting you right now.

Both pairs of the golden-eyes are burning into your ice blue ones with a fire dancing and bright it makes the rest of the room vanish into darkness. They’re the epitome of domination right now and your inner sub is responding to it in the best way. You hollow out your cheek and suck as best as you can, and your ‘best’ means ‘perfect’.

Mistress moans and praises you, with Miss Cinder approving of your technique. “So, how many dicks has she sucked to get this good?”

“Just mine.” She grunts and Miss Cinder reacts to it by pushing your head down more while they nonchalantly talk about your lessons. “Started small since she hadn’t done it before, but then my Princess went and studied by herself with some potassium supplements of course.”

“So eager to please.”

“Indeed.”

“How about a test?” You’re conflicted on whether or not to smile or frown. Them wagering/testing your capabilities as a pet isn’t unusual when you end up between them, but you do love to test yourself, and like Miss Cinder said, you’re oh, so eager to please.

Your hair is gripped by sharp nails and you are forced all the way to the hilt and kept there. It’s not totally unexpected, but you still gag a bit. Apparently Mistress likes that if the way her legs are quaking mean anything. The thick cock lodged in your throat makes it hard to breathe, but you keep on swallowing and humming, then you get inspired and use the non-existent distance to nudge your nose against the faunus’ clit and stick your tongue out to lick the exposed parts of her addictingly tasty core.

Mistress jolts and openly moans thanks to your ingenuity. You feel Miss Cinder’s hand get batted away and you are somewhat sad when you are slipped off from your favorite treat. But two hands on either side of your head dispel that sense of loss. “Take a deep breath,” is all the warning you get before your throat gets fucked as hard as your pussy does, the hands keep you perfectly in place and the only thing you do is grab a hold of the faunus’ legs to keep your body supported.

Your whimpers and groans reverberate around the black phallus and lend to the cause of the moans and gasps above you. “Fuck yes!” Mistress groans and shakes so hard you don’t understand how she’s standing. The lovely cock is pulled out with pop, and Mistress is grinning at you, Miss Cinder seems impressed as well. “Such a wonderful girl,” Mistress coos, doling out scratchies you lean into, and you get double the doting as even the stubborn Miss Cinder recognizes a job well done. “Here little fox, have a treat.” You can’t keep your squeal completely muffled as Mistress removes the dildo from inside her and presents the drenched insert. You happily lap it up and then chirp when the faunus’ center is spread wide open for you to tidy up.

“Congratulations, Blake. You trained a washcloth.” Neither of you are surprised Miss Cinder has to say _something_.

“Heh, a washcloth that _polishes_ and can clean even when she’s being whipped.” Oh, yes the maid outfit. Your entrance twitches because you remember sitting on _all_ your toys to polish and then clean with your tongue. That took awhile.

You’re given one more pat on the head and they leave with the ringing of the belt playing them out.

Oh yeah, there were others weren’t there?

Turning to the ignored side of the room, Miss Coco has placed the exhausted bunny on the specialized bed, and she’s zipping up the dress. Ember is dutifully licking some the bleeding bite marks she made on Precious, not to say the elf didn’t retaliate; even from a distance you can see the angry red marks standing out on her back. The twins had fetched some medical supplies from one of your drawers and were using it to dab some alcohol pads on the worst of the bites after Ember cleaned some of the blood off. Precious looks blissful, and while you know she is as masochistic as she is sadist, but you are starting to suspect she might have an oral fixation.

Mistress walks back in the room with a bag in her hand. She caresses your cheek, and you lean into the touch, as she bends down she runs the back of her knuckles along your throat. “How do you feel, baby girl?” she murmurs, her face soft and slightly…guilty? You’re not sure.

“Good.” you’re croaking, obviously the blow job affected you more than you thought. Mistress coos softly and soothingly, she kisses your forehead and you can’t help but sigh.

“Good girl.” she opens up the plastic bag and picks out a lozenge—cherry flavored! Your favorite! “Shake.” you hand her your paw and she shakes some more into it. “We’re gonna let you guys have an hour or two to rest and play, alright? Afterwards dinner will ready. The Owners brought in their own desserts.” you nod your head and rub up against her while wagging your tail. The faunus laughs and snuggles with you a moment and kisses your cheek before she gets up. You get really excited because she walks over to the toy wall and opens the pink one, there are only two of those and instead of _toys,_ there are actual toys in there, like squeakies, puzzles, and ribbons. The first one she grabs is a medium size playground ball, the kind with a thinner skin, next is a chewy in the shape of a beaver (you can hear the puns now), natural prey for foxes and wolves, with just enough meat and nutrients to interest a lion as well. Considering that Bonbon is sort of KO’d right now, a beaver wouldn’t be too offensive. Besides you can see Miss Coco handing her pet a “Carrot”. A carrot meaning a smooth dildo with a round curve on both sides instead of a penis tip. Your first instinctive reaction is to suck it, but the soreness in your throat belays that. “Have fun, Princess.” The ball is tossed high up in the air to where the other carnivores are before she leaves.

There is a slight pause where everything stops. Then Ember and Precious glance at one another, then the ball, and practically shiver in place, the only thing holding them back is the twins who conveniently were gripping onto their collars. Green eyes roll and they stand up after repacking the med kit and Miss Melanie holds it up in her hand, and finally they say, “Hunt.”

Ember and Precious shoot forward as soon as the pressure on their collars is gone. The wolf may be quick, but the lion’s reach was longer. Ember snatches up the ball and rolled away with it before Precious made a second swipe, but with every attack, her paw got closer and closer. The tree prodded at her back and when she looks back to identify what it was, the wolf uppercut it out of her grip. Precious ran on all fours to catch it, but she wasn’t expecting you to jump off the bed and grab it out of the air. _Aww yeah, black horse, baby!_

She is dumbfounded but regains her wits as Embers roars and passes her, charging at you. Her approach is too obvious, you only have to sidestep her when she got close of enough and she went flying past, back paws screeching on the carpet when she realized her target had moved. You only have a moment to dodge Precious when tries to tackle you. Too close. Her pouncing is fast and hard to predict so you aren’t surprised when she knocks it out of your grasp and steals it.

This just got trickier. You suck on the lozenge you stuffed on your cheek in thought. Precious has always been hard to pin, she practically is the reincarnation of Houdini, and small enough to take advantage of even the smallest of openings. Ember jumps forward, although she’s not even close to catching her, it seems she has a plan this time. The lion keeps a careful eye on Precious as she tucks into a dodge roll to the side. As soon as the blonde’s paws hit the ground, she twists her body to redirect the momentum, one paw stopping on the ground and redirecting, and one propels her forward. Precious can’t deal with that as easily.

They bound around the room, Ember using this strategy to eat up the distance with lunging jumps, and Precious’ speed keeps her away, but on tight corners, she nearly has the ball taken from her many times. Amazingly, Ember finally makes contact, dragging the wolf down by hooking the suspenders on her paw. The lion stands over the carnivore, fangs on display as she gloats. It’s intimidating.

Or was, until Precious bounced the ball off her face, it even came back into her hands.

Ember’s stunned, her brain not properly processing what just happened. Her pride, her predatory aura, has been attacked. By a ball in the face.

Ember stood still, long enough for Precious to bounce it again and again off her snout. You have never seen Ember so…inactive. Precious just simply removes the paw on her suspenders and prances away. Somewhat worried your playmate may have had a mental shutdown; you crawl over and poke her. “Ember, you in there?”

“Did she just…”

“Yes, she did.”

“To me, a lion? Higher up on the food chain?” Oh no she’s going about _that_ again.

“She’s an apex predator too.”

“Don’t care! You!” She points to you and brings you in under her arm all conspiratorially-like, “We need to take this bitch down!”

Usually you wouldn’t be involved in her madcap plans, but…it _is_ a special occasion, and the target _is_ Precious. You know what they say; “the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

You get devious and whisper plans with her. Nonchalantly as ever, Precious throws the ball at the wall and catches it, but both of you know she’s keeping an eye on you, anticipating retaliation. You and Ember observe. She’s on the left of the bed and is blocking the way from forward, and has an escape route behind. The plan is a simple pincher tactic, you forcing her forward and Ember catching her when she rounds the corner. You’ll figure out who gets the ball then, but it sure as hell isn’t going to be Precious.

You approach slowly, moving as silently as you can, and peek around the corner. As soon as the moment her attention is needed the most, your back paws dig in, and you attack! Precious see you coming and dodges to the side, but unlike Ember, you are have faster reflexes and can respond a bit better. You back her up by keeping up the pressure; her paws are still holding the ball, so tactically she can’t even push off. Seeing failure if it keeps going this way she retreats.

Exactly what you want her to do. “Gotcha!” the lion pounces and you turn around the bed to see her strong arms wrap up the wolf.

When you are planning an attack, it’s best to consider every part and any possible threat to success. The plan so simple you forgot something incredibly important.

Ember’s a dolt.

A big dolt.

A big, excited dolt.

She was so exuberant she didn’t any damn attention to how _hard_ she was lunging.

So not _only_ did she grab Precious, but the combined ball of annoyance clashed into you. All three of you were a meshed mess, rolling around, your paws all on the ball and continually trying to pull it. The walls shook when you bumped into them, growls and shouts of “Mine!” Tangled as you are, it was hard to get away even if you did have the most control of the ball. Ember did what she was best at and tried to muscle out of it, but you and Precious had her by the arms and weren’t letting go. Precious wasn’t going anywhere either, all six legs were interlocked and strong. To be honest you probably looked like something out of a cartoon, all you need is the gray smoke and stars and it’d be perfect. Somehow you all managed to roll almost all around the large bed through the means of rolling back and forth and lunging.  

Whether you lost your grip on the ball or you got kicked somewhere you got pushed out and rolled backwards and on your stomach. You got back up and growled, ready to get back in, but then you hear a giggle from above. It seems that Bonbon has finally recovered.

There’s a glint in her eyes that makes you uneasy for some reason. She seemed…almost disarming she just casually tapped the “Carrot” against her lips. Then when she smiles, while it was ever so subtle, you finally figured out what it was. It was the same incensed but disguised as happy look she had when you pissed her off last time.

…uhh. Those two are too rough anyway. And you’re fairly sure you have a bump on the back of your head from knocking it on the wall.

Panicked thinking over, you hop up and wrap your arms around her, pushing her on her back in a gentle pounce, grabbing Bonbon’s—wet—toy aside. When she opens her mouth—most likely to sweetly threaten you—you preempt it with an open-mouthed kiss. Bonbon reacted in a favorable manner, accepting it and responding. You need to appease her more, or you have a feeling she might hang you upside-down from a rope and leave you at the mercy of the other two carnivores. You’ve learned a little something, something from all the kisses exchanged between her and everyone else, and you use it on her, intertwining in new and excited ways. Bonbon arches and you start running your hands up and down her sides to make her happily moan. Grinding back draws out a breath that breaks the kiss, wanting to keep on the affection, you snuggle up, (you’re finding that this seems more like kissing up—but you don’t mind at all.) little kisses shower her face, neck and ears—both faunus and human. You move up, wanting to touch the tips of her ears like the twins did, but you feel something _much_ more interesting. Your knee has hit her core…directly. Stopping your spoiling, you double-check your suspicion by nudging her core again. The grin you make is predatory. “Sorry to make you feel left out, but it seems you kept yourself busy.”

“Don’t be fooled. My owner cleaned me up after the mess Madame Blake made of me. Unfortunately my undies had to be taken.”

“Mm-hm, riiight.” Why do you do these stupid things? A paw slaps up against your heat and your world blurs for a moment.

“What’s right?”

“You’re right.” You croak, her palm pushing against your clit.

“That’s right.” it’s so sickly sweet. She removes her paw and wraps an arm around you to bring you down. Now she’s back to her nice self, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. As perturbing as it is, hey, free cuddles.

In her other paw outstretched to the side is the “Carrot”; you can tell she’s been sucking on it. “So what is that?”

“Something to teeth on I suppose you could say.” She nudges you over so you’re on your side facing her, and your eyes watch intently as she brings the toy to her mouth and licks it, making sure you’re watching, but who’d look away. Open flicks of her tongue, occasionally kissing the side and sucking on the tip, purposely the rabbit threads her legs with yours, pulling you closer. “You really are a whore aren’t you?”

“I just like attention, it just so happens that I receive it in the form of breeding. Not like you can say anything, practically having a fit when you’re left alone for too long.” You’re not really looking at her face, but noticing how close the two of you are getting, and you are certain it isn’t you moving in—for once.

“Do not.” Her ear lightly flops forward and baps you on top of the head.

“Bonbon please, you just did the equivalent of grabbing my balls.” Experimentally you touch the rabbit ear, enjoying the small shudder.

She rolls her eyes and decides to shut you up.

By shoving the Carrot in your mouth.

You are about to be offended when you are distracted by something odd. The Carrot actually _tastes like carrot._ However the texture is the familiar silicone you are very used to, it’s stiff too, so by all means it _is_ a dildo. Just…a flavored…sex toy.

Yeah, the more you try to say it in your head let alone justify the concept as an actual thing that exists in reality the more you are convinced this is so Ozpin level “imaginative” bullshit. You would know, Mistress brings stuff for you to “test” all the time.

Frowning around the toy you say “Explain this to me.”

“There’s a compartment inside that you can put in flavors that slowly disperses throughout the membrane and something, something, something. I got distracted when Madame Coco was explaining it.”

“Two questions. One: Is this from Ozc—”

“Yes.” You are not surprised. You take out the carrot and tap it thoughtfully on your chin in contemplation.

“Two: Does it make your pussy taste like—”

Bonbon blushes really bad, “Yes.”

“So right now is it—?”

“I-i haven’t used it today, until now. S-so…”

“Hmm. I wonder about that.” You stick it in her mouth about halfway, and lick it while it sticks out. “I got a good taste when I cleaned Mistress’ dick.” When Bonbon blushes you smirk and follow up by kissing the tip, lightly tugging on the fuzz of her dress to do the same. Bonbon takes it out to point at you about to respond, however you continue lapping at it and turn it vertical, inviting her with your eyes. You both kiss and lick, shivering each time your lips or tongue touch, before Bonbon gets tired of little touches, and lowers the toy to kiss you fully.

You kick it up a notch, flipping it horizontally again and engulfing the other half of the carrot down your throat, and sucking it. Bonbon seems to catch on, and you hear her scoff before blowing along with you, lips kissing in the middle and the rabbit will step it up by licking your lips and sometimes entering your mouth to brush tongues. The taste from the dildo is odd, but pleasing enough to entice you a little more.

Bonbon backs up and takes the toy out of your mouth. “Should you be doing this, with your throat like that? You still have blowjob lips too.” Her point is made by running her thumb across your red and puffed up lips.

You whine, “But I want to play!” It finally looks like you’ve finally knocked her off guard; no one can resist your desperate cuteness.

“Do you always have to have something in you?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” You kiss her deep, but you notice she sets the carrot aside and responds with just as much vigor. Her paws travel down your body smoothing down your back and tugging your tail. You gasp into her mouth and arch into her paws. Bonbon’s knee comes up and grounds up against your core, her paws busy with one squeezing your ass and the other lazily spinning your tail has you whimpering into her neck.

Receiving is _always_ good, but you are the host, so you mustn’t be rude and selfish. With no small effort you push up on your arms, breathing hard when the knee between your legs has its angle changed, hitting you from another angle. Biting your lip, you shakily balance on one arm and reach up to brush her tall ears, the pressure slowly increasing with each pass up and down. Bonbon jumps under you and sighs, awarding you with a slap on the ass and a single hard thrust of your tail. The bed sinks when you fall forward, barely managing to catch yourself above her face.

Bonbon finds this favorable by kissing and nibbling on your neck, and it’s an interesting experience, with your skin far more sensitive right now the differences between carnivore-based and herbivore-based teeth. As expected, Mistress’ fangs are just that, fangs. Sharp, larger canines and the molars are human, with the very slightest rounded point. Bonbon’s are flatter and longer, somehow without being seen above the lips, and she bits a little more with the front two molars while Mistress has a wider bite focusing on her fangs.

A tip of your head sets your lips at her ears and you can’t help but to laugh softly, Bonbon’s ears twitch as it registers the breath. “Bonbon…” you coo, “Mistress has made sure I’m well-versed in all sorts of acts. Including…” Her moan is muffled by your neck, caused by a nice lick and nibble combination.

The rabbit’s body is starting to get limp, however her grip on your ass only strengthens, and you love it. Now you wouldn’t call yourself a master at ear jobs, especially on rabbit ears of all things, but you know you can do a damn good job. Bonbon moans, and lets you scoot up her torso to free your paws from holding you up above her. Mouth, digits, and a touch of claws torture Bonbon into shaking.

She’s breathing heavily, and you know she’s close. But before you can finish her off, there’s a loud thump on the floor that gains your attention very quickly. Ember and Precious are on the floor, the ball forgotten as they struggle on the floor. They are covered in bruises and more marks, rolling around in a dance you’ve seen many a time before when it came to these two.

The battle for dominance.

Bonbon and you watch the growling, clawing ball of carnivores. “D-does that happen a lot?” Bonbon sits up and hugs you while you watch. “With them? Always. I think the score is something like 24 to 27 with Ember in the lead.” Your voice hitches when naughty paws slide up your thighs and dips under your skirt and play with your garters, often listening to them snap on your skin and your subsequent mewl.

Ember twists Precious over on her stomach and holds her arms behind her. The lion finally gets the opening to lean over and seal the deal, demonstrating her right as the alpha in the room by taking her maw and delivering a hard bite, effectively holding Precious in place as the wolf sighs and her mouth drops open in a silent moan. Ember doesn’t let her go immediately, putting her left arm under both the wolf’s elbows and holds them close to her chest with a hard grip, then she pins down Precious’ legs with her own. Satisfied with her hold, Ember lets up, and her toothy grin is decorated with blood, “You gonna stay down?”

Precious frowns, but turns her head to kiss and lick some of the blood from Ember’s mouth. You are becoming more and more convinced that those two either have a biting fetish or a blood fetish, you’re leaning towards blood since this is the second time tonight you’ve seen Ember lick blood off the wolf.  

Bonbon seems very interested in the exchange, as well as your twitching. She’s managed to rid you of your panties and is purposely caressing only around your heat, with “accidental” brushes of her thumb. Her faunus habits must be showing because her leg keeps jiggling up and down, right into your tail, creating a vibrating effect. It becomes more and more embarrassing because not only are you whining shakily, but it’s starting to mix with the light jingling of the bell on your collar.

Even though Bonbon is teasing and giggling, luckily Ember and Precious were too wrapped up in each other to notice, let alone make fun of you. More forcefully than necessary, Ember slams Precious to the floor and while probably not needed, the lion ensures her compliance by pressing her weight on Precious’ back, a deft and swift paw unclips the suspenders and sets them aside and rips the elf shorts down and off. Lifting up only to push her legs so they bent back, heels to ass. Next, her paws were forced down to her sides where her knees were, and Ember swung around to straddle the wolf backwards and snatched up the white suspenders and tied her wrists along with tying the spot above her knee and below it in a perfect frog tie.

Ember took a moment to inspect her work, you and Bonbon shivered because of the evil and predacious. A hard slap on the ass tests the hold by making Precious jump and groan, her paws trying their hardest to escape. Claws grope and knead the petite ass while being somewhat careless and scratching the skin; they occasionally flow down the thighs and rub like a chef massages a dry rub into the meat. A digit slips up and torturously circles the entrance, soft and slow, the exact opposite of how Precious likes it, Ember has always known how to make Precious behave and how to handle her. You know it pisses the wolf off as much as it turns her on, there aren’t many who she lets top her, but even fewer how to do it thoroughly and not just go in and fuck her.

Under the lion, Precious is trying so hard to give in, but it all falls apart when the single digit plays with her clit with a lot of pressure, she feels her tail being moved to the side, and a long tongue starts to idly lick her center, slow and lazy, much like you saw during the party. Precious’ head thumps into the carpet, her anger and desperation mixing and leads into defeat.

Ember makes sure that Precious is nice and wet before getting up and turning the wolf around on her back. Precious looks gorgeous when she is perfectly compliant. Her skin is red from being turned on, her chest heaves up and down displaying the state she’s been worked into, including her pert, pierced nipples showing due to the loose and short shirt being flipped up during the whole fight. Precious is more flexible than you are, and is able to easily achieve laying her thighs on the ground on either side of her. It shows how she’s accepted the improvised bonds and is unwilling to fight them anymore. The most striking part of it you think is her wanting pussy on show and the way the wolf’s heterochromatic eyes look at Ember sultrily behind her bangs flipped messily over her face.

It turns Ember on. It turns _you_ on. Seeing Precious like this is as rare as seeing a rainbow, and looks just as good.

Ember licks and kisses her way up the small torso with her paws caressing the sides as she goes. Precious shivers and arches into the too tender attention, but she does fight the pace set by the lion, she merely reacts. The wolf sighs when the bite on her shoulder is revisited, by kisses and gentle licking. Finally the lion decides she’s had enough and moves on, using her thumbs to slide down her shorts and underwear and tossing them away. The lion is just as wet, and feels there’s no need to hold back any longer. Ember grips the suspenders to hold Precious’ legs into position as she threads her own through the openings under the wolf’s arms. Then, she holds the legs up and starts tribbing her nice and hard.

With the legs up Ember has complete control on how hard she could go, bettering her position while decreasing any efforts Precious could make to add to it. It would probably take them longer than they’d have patience for to come, but it was the statement that was important here “I’m the alpha, you’re my bitch, I can fuck you however I want, and you are going to sit there, and take it, and love it.”

Precious’ odd moans and squeaks tell Ember just how close she was as they slipped by each other; each passing of their clits is like lightning and fire. Eventually Ember stops and drops the unfinished wolf, her attention shifts over to you and Bonbon, where the rabbit has turned you to them and made you watch as two fingers slipped in and out of your pussy lazily. Upon seeing the serious gaze of the lion scan over both of you, Bonbon’s dark side comes out to play by slowly pulling out and bringing the sample to her lips to taste. She moans because after tasting her so much, she finally gets to do the same to you, and she is far from disappointed.

The playful personality in combination with your squirming and silent screams for completion is like catnip to the lion. She stalks over slowly standing and towers over you despite the mattress being a few feet off the ground. She manhandles the two of you apart and brings the rabbit to kiss deeply. Like you’ve found out, Bonbon is a great kisser, and Ember responds with a pleased growl and kisses harder, making Bonbon whimper just like she did with Coco. Next, you are pulled in, she looks you right in the eyes, but you both know you won’t fight. She kisses you too, a tad more tenderly; a familiar conquest, sure, but still proving how “above” you she is.

She looks over to Bonbon and nods her head to the carrot, before taking you with her down to where Precious was, back on all fours. Two paws feel you up and guide you backwards to a gasping wolf. You turn to lean down and kiss Precious while Ember kisses down your torso, you paw slides down Precious chest playing with her breasts and pinching her nipples before moving down. You hear Bonbon approaching and then feel her being dropped right next to you. “It’s high time I get my feast.” Bonbon gasps when her skirt is flipped up yet again and a large lion licks her core. “Heh, good.” Ember licks her lips and to say she was looking at Bonbon hungrily would be too accurate a description. “Now stay there.” she growls. Next, she takes the carrot from the rabbit’s paw and moves over to you and the tied up wolf. You let her move you like a ragdoll, instincts telling you to wait because you won’t be disappointed. She turns you both so Precious is at the bottom with you on top of her. You moan like a porn star as the carrot is slowly inserted into your ready pussy halfway, and next, you are guided so the other half sinks into Precious. Considering she could barely move her hips tied up as she was, you were going to ride. “Fuck her.” Ember orders.

You hips buck on their own and you are reminded of earlier when Ember was fucking her. It must have been like humiliation for Precious to have a sub take control, but she’ll reflect on that later, right now you are both each other’s key to climax. You start to get a little rougher, your energy coming from the fact that this is the first thing you’ve had in your poor, neglected pussy. It feels as good as a cracker tastes to a starving man. But it’s clear the pet below you is benefitting off of your exuberance, moving her restrained hips a much as she could, her eyes glassy and her breathing is sped up.

Your view of a fucked wolf is blocked by brown hair and ears. Bonbon had been forced onto her hands and was keeping her whole upper body off the floor with them; her legs were unable to help because the lion had her hips in her paws, raised so she could sit down and comfortably lick the whole of Bonbon’s heat. Precious decided to enterprise on this and leaned up to fill her mouth of flesh from Bonbon’s breast. She sucked and nibbled at the rabbit like she was candy.

You were starting to see what exactly Ember was doing. She was shifting the focus over to Bonbon as a sort of quick initiation into your play circle. You laugh a little because the lion might be irritating, but she was also thoughtful. You follow suit and rub the faunus’ ears, softly pushing her down so that Precious could kiss her too. Precious moans partly due to your efforts, but also in approval of the skilled tongue Bonbon offered, easily providing a good match for the wolf’s skill and experience.

For awhile nothing else could be heard in the room except for heavy breaths, moans, and grunts of effort. Bonbon was shaking, even though you were holding back on her ears so she could enjoy it, all the combined stimuli were starting to bring her to a head. You and precious were right behind her, Precious having being temporarily fucked and teased beforehand, and your pent up lust and little ministrations from Bonbon gave you quite the start as well.

“Ember! I’m close! Let me go or I might hurt you…!” Ember hummed out a negative, never stopping her assault. From all of this it was obvious she was going to binky, but even with that knowledge, the lion only adjusted her grip. Bonbon’s arms shook and you went double time on all your movements. Bonbon let out a loud cry and her body twitched and spasms, Ember’s strength kept her legs and turning well under control despite her worries. Bonbon’s arms couldn’t hold out anymore, but she managed to not fall on Precious but beside her. Happy that your new playmate was taken care of, you redirect all your attention to fucking the hell out of Precious, bucking your hips as fast as you can, taking the time to observe Precious’ fuck-happy face once more. Shortly, you yell and come, catching up to Bonbon in a powerful rush, unable to stay up you fall to the side. Unfortunately, you didn’t have the energy to continue fucking Precious; fortunately, you didn’t have to worry, because after Ember completely moved Bonbon to the side, she sprang forth, taking the toy out of you and her to lick it and sit her pussy, soaked from being patient, over Precious head.

She has yet to really service the top, so Ember made use of it now. The now-clean toy in her paw, the lion took one leg and lifted it up so she had more access to the wolf’s center. Ember pushed one of the heads against the entrance, and then she pumped the dildo in and out of Precious at an unbelievable pace made possible by the muscles the lion had from working out practically all her life.

Precious flailed, and you’re sure that if she was able to, she would have screamed. Ember keeps her controlled and grinded her core on Precious’ face to remind her that she had a job to do. Distracted though she was, the wolf cleared her head enough to lick Ember up almost as fast as she fucked her. Precious’ jaw was busy, her pink tongue flicked out to make sure it got every inch of hot slit it could cover, and the tip regularly curled and flicked at Ember’s clit, trying to do its best to return the favor.

Bonbon and you watched as the two carnivores quickly worked each other to the edge, the lion growling and moan, and the wolf curling her toes and clenching her fists. They finally come as one, shaking and gasping. Neither of them move for a bit, so you nudge Bonbon to help separate them. Ember fell heavily to the side with one good push, and Bonbon licked up the come off of Precious’ face and untied her at the same time. You place Ember’s head in your lap and carefully pet her mane, both of you watch as Bonbon gently undoes the suspenders and lightly kisses the red stripes left by them. Precious looks pleased not only because of her orgasm, but her arms were like two of her favorite colors. Her skin was white with stripes of pink.

“Anyone want to move?” You ask. While it was obvious none of them _really_ wanted to move, it was still a good idea, so they all moaned something akin to an affirmative. “How about under the tree?” There’s a pause, and all the other pets look towards the fake decoration, it takes you a second and then you realize… “We never finished the tree, did we?”

Bonbon starts to giggle, and it becomes contagious. Of course all of you would forget about it wrapped up in each other as you were. Slowly, you all waddle over there and rest on the comforter Ember ripped off the bed and had lain out. The resulting seating arrangement was just a cuddle puddle as you bathed under the glitz and lights of the tree.

“We’re gonna finish this right?” You mumble.

“Of course.” Bonbon says, comfortable with her head on your shoulder as she snuggles you and someone else.

“Yeah, now we get to _do it_ all together now that everyone’s had a sweet _tree_ -at and is ready to move on to the _mane_ event!” Ugh. So awful.

Bonbon for some reason giggles anyway. At least she giggles even harder when Precious thankfully elbows Ember.

Still, sitting like this reminds you of the mysterious black presents out front. You know you’ll find out what’s in them after dinner but…they just give you an uneasy feeling.

* * *

“Alright, each of the rooms is set.” Cinder says as she wipes her hands. “You got everything you need, Blake?”

The Faunus hides away her props before looking back at the golden eyed woman, “Yeah. I had hoped we would’ve had more time to get these ready.”

The twins nodded while they measured out the chains and hooked them through the weights they had Coco move on the floor. “Getting it ready’s one thing,” Melanie said.

“But keeping it secret is another.” Miltia finished, testing the length.

Blake made a knowing chuckle, “Nosy as ever?”

“You have no idea.” they groaned.

“I don’t like the fact that this is taking so long. Couldn’t you guys have planned something simpler?” Cinder grumbled, earning an eye roll from Blake, since Cinder was the one who helped planned most of this, but had the nerve to complain about it.

Coco walked into the living room area with a grin on her face, “I don’t think we have to worry too much about that, it looks like the girls are entertaining themselves just fine.”

The twins and Cinder all glanced at Blake, who just rubbed her forehead with two fingers and asked, “They fucked didn’t they?”

“Yep. But you’ll be glad to know it wasn’t yours who started it.” Coco pointed at the other black-haired women, it was theirs.” The twins had the good manners to look embarrassed; Cinder instead pointedly ignored the smug grin sent her way.

When Blake and Cinder started to bicker even as they moved to the kitchen and started to divide things for dinner, Coco sat next to the twins and watched through her lowered glasses. “They do this a lot” the Malachites sighed.

“I see…why don’t they just hate-fuck and get it over with?” the other girls just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it’s done. The second chapter anyways. There will be a third, eventually (the dinner scene and gift giving) probably not for awhile though because I’ve been putting off a lot of stuff I’ve been meaning to do until I finished this chapter, plus the general rl stuff. But enjoy this for now


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand finale! What in the boxes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it’s done three months later I can’t believe it. Anyways, a smutty, Weiss oriented chapter awaits

Looks are deceiving. Very much so. You had originally thought it was normal but no, this was lying underneath. “Um. Okay. Some of this is cute, makes sense. But the photos…” Ember kept staring at the picture in her hands, blushing furiously like the rest of you—Except Precious, she merely was surprised.

It had been after you all decided to have a bit of fun, lying beneath the large tree in the room and talking, with the occasional groan caused by a bad pun. All pets managed to pick themselves up and get dressed somewhat. ‘Somewhat’ meaning that all panties had mysteriously disappeared. You would accuse Ember, but Precious was a known prankster as well, and Bonbon has proven herself rather devious and she wasn’t wearing panties before you all got started, so she was a viable suspect as well. You decided to just drop it and put on your clothes, trying to ignore the slight breeze under your skirt. Ember and Precious were lucky because they had worn shorts to the occasion, but you and Bonbon had no such luck.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t notice or enjoy the attention from the other carnivores though. Bonbon’s skirt was a tad more modest, but none of it mattered when everyone started to finally finish the tree. Bending over meant everything was exposed, and while you didn’t particularly care, Bonbon seemed to. It made it easy for you, Ember, and Precious to tease her, since she wasn’t as totally shameless as you. She took it in stride though, lifting her hips back into whoever stood behind her, and only squeaking a little whenever someone grazed her center. She gave as good as she got. Bonbon would take advantage of Yang stretching to reach the top of the tree to caress and kiss her abs. To Precious she would leave lingering touches and nibble on her ear. She messed with you like she did before, but this time around she would “accidentally” lift your skirt or hug you and brush your cit while grinding against you whenever she was leaning over you to place a bulb.

It was good fun. But when you thought you were almost finished, Ember squinted at the tub. “What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Don’t you think the box isn’t as deep as it should be?” She kept looking from the inside of the plastic box to the outside trying to reconcile the difference in volume. You hadn’t noticed before but now when you looked carefully, something did seem off.

“…Mistress did say these were the “customized” gifts for us.” You murmured.

“‘Customized?’ What does that mean?” You shook your head and shrugged.

Precious came over and rounded the box, raising an eyebrow when something caught her discerning eye. She crouched down and jiggled the corner. It parted from the wall of the box and drooped down.

“Is that a…false bottom?” Bonbon asked, all of you crouched down and leaned over to inspect the sliver of a hole revealed. With some more wiggling, you managed to lift it and set it aside to reveal a startling discovery.

These had to be the decorations Mistress was referring to…

Some were comical and you had expected these kinds. There little plastic or stuffed animals, most notably a lion, a wolf, a cat, a bunny, and a fox, with a few of them depicted a combination of the two mating. Little dildos and egg vibes with a sting loop attached to make it able to be hung, fake cuts of meat like bacon, t-bone steak, ham, with other pet foods like carrots, fish, and hand sewn depictions of kibble.

The things that caught your attention were the face-down pieces of paper that on further inspection, were undoubtedly photos with little strings threaded through a punched out hole in the center at the top. Solemnly Ember reached in and picked one up. “ _…hot damn._ ”

For some reason all eyes were on you. Leaning over to see the picture made you blush furiously. It was of you, on your stomach looking back at the camera, with the main focus was your hair pushed aside to show your tore up back and ass, your pussy occupied by a egg vibe with the dial connected to it shown to be on full power. Red stripes from whip and scratches alike crissed-crossed down your back with bites and hickeys spread throughout, especially a large bite in a perfect dental impression of Mistress’ teeth on a purple butt cheek.

Bonbon picked up another, and this one was also of you, but far more tame in content, but not appeal. This was one on you getting ready for a session; you were sitting on the bed bent over to smooth out a black stocking. The white light streaming through the wall of windows out of the shot painted the scene with an almost ethereal light, making your hair glow while it streamed down a shoulder on the far side of the shot. It fell tastefully, like a waterfall and almost brushed the floor, your bangs covered some of your eyes, but there was enough blue shown to make your expression focused and intense, the whole scene made it look sultry when you weren’t even trying. You couldn’t decide if it was meant to be soft-core porn or a picture made to be in galleries.

“A-are these all of me?” You asked. Thankfully that was not the case, Precious picked one up and smiled leaning over to share it with you. This one was of Ember tied to a chair panting and red, clearly have just been fucked and her pussy glistening in the low light. She stared right at the photographer with red eyes and hair aglow; it also seemed she was in the middle of saying something here.

“That’s—!” Ember sputtered trying to snatch it from the wolf unsuccessfully. You dig in again and find one of Precious. She’s smiling wickedly as she lays tied to a bed, bruised and belted. She was in her pet gear but with a collar that expanded down in straps to make a shibari-like pattern, one that made her breasts pop out. Most of the belt marks were centered around her clit and her chest, painting the already strained boobs purple and red. Upon showing this to the others, Precious sighed wistfully and absently brushed her breasts.

Which brought you to now…

You all side-eye the bunny, “Okay so where’s one of you, Bonbon?” Ember smiles mischievously. If she was going to be embarrassed then she sure as hell was going to take someone down with her. She starts rummaging through the pictures, flipping a few of them over. You recognize the maid outfit while sitting on a toy, Ember being stepped on, or sweating as she was on her hands and knees while one of the twins sat on her nonchalantly reading a magazine, Precious riding a wooden horse and one of her spreading her ass to show both holes plugged with a toy.

The more you see the more you crept towards a full body blush. You and Mistress had set many precautions because of your high-profile life, but you managed to procure a customized scroll set completely off the grid, unlisted and untraceable. It came with a lot of security; firewalls, proxy bouncing and fingerprint scanning along with a 10-digit code just to access it. All this for your “activities”. To text to it without worry or receive calls from Mistress, and mostly for a silly fantasy of exhibition through photography. The idea of pictures of you debauched and covered in your own sweat and cum made you hot. The whole pet play thing was mainly about escapism and self-indulgence, so why not? It was easy to imagine the others having much easier time just taking pictures without having to worry, even despite Precious’ need for discreetness for her job.

“Score!” Finally, finally you found one of Bonbon!

Ooh.

This one had both Bonbon and Miss Coco in it, though you could hardly see Miss Coco. They were on a very luxurious looking armchair, with Bonbon sitting on her Owner’s lap. Well, sort of. Miss Coco was fully dressed, only her pants were hanging below her knees but you could see a bright golden dick, decorated with carefully rounded diamonds shining in the picture. As one could expect, Bonbon was in Miss Coco’s lap, bouncing on the obnoxiously expensive toy. The timing was set so that it was an action shot as Bonbon’s long hair hung bounced in the air. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was open in an obvious moan while she used her arms to hold herself up on the arms of the chair and her legs were folded so her feet rested on the seat. It gave a rather nice look at her pussy.

“Dayum! Damn! I knew bunnies bounced but I didn’t know they could hop on dicks like that.” Said Ember as she looked on in amazement, her comment earned her a hard slap on the shoulder from the aforementioned bunny. Precious licked her lips in obvious approval.

You decide to take pity on the poor Faunus, “Might I remind you that there is a tree to be decorated?” The unruly carnivores trade glances and kindly give it up.

Though, it doesn’t help that they chuckle and wiggle their eyebrows at you both when you and the herbivore finish dressing the tree. At some point you notice that the lion and wolf have stopped helping, when you look over to Bonbon she seems to have noticed their absence as well.

You both turn around to find them looking rather pensive, with their fists at their chins and heads tilted. “What?” you ask cautiously.

“We’re trying to decide who has the better ass.”

_What!?_

Precious starts signing _“Princess’ ass is nice and firm,”_ she pauses to practically disappear only for a very loud slap to ring from the room at the same time your ass blossoms in stinging pain. Damn that semblance of hers. You turn to glare at the shorter pet who only smirks widely with no remorse at all—if Precious was even born with remorse in the first place. _“Plus, it makes a lovely sound when you smack it.”_

“I am going to wring your little neck!” You are about to make good on your promise when a squeak makes you turn around.

“Yeah but Bonbon’s ass has a bit of bubble to it, and it’s pretty soft. More cushion of the pushin’ you know.” The rabbit is shell shocked for all of a moment before a slow and rather disturbing change settles onto her face. It goes from shy and embarrassed, to calm and frankly, very scary. You know this look and you step back behind Precious, who only smiles in approval of this change.

Ember takes note of your behavior and scrunches her eyebrows in confusion before letting out a squeak of her own. Bonbon has turned around and is pawing at Ember’s muscular ass rather roughly including her claws. “Hey Ember?” she ask while pressing herself close to the lion.

“Yes?” Ember’s survival instincts let her know that she had just poked the bear and was very unprepared for it to wake up.

“How sensitive are you right now?” By the way the lion is on her tiptoes, she is quite sensitive. “That what I thought. I had heard that you pretty much had a fetish for being spanked, and that you earn the whip a lot.”

“Uh, well, I don’t really mean to, it’s just—” Her sentence is cut off by Bonbon spinning her around and reaching back before unloading the mother of all ass slaps on Ember.

And boy did she howl. The lion jumped up and brought her paws to her ass, in the heat of the moment she forgot how to land and fell on her back.

Ember groaned, then had the air knocked out of her when Bonbon sat herself down rather heavily on Ember’s stomach. “If you liked my “cushion” so much all you had to say was you wanted to be my seat and I would’ve gladly obliged.”

“Ok.”

You never thought you’d see the day where the lion was frightened into compliance.

Precious, predictably, clapped her hands and silently laughed. You cringed in sympathy for the blonde, “Um, so, did I forget to mention that Bonbon believes in payback?” Ember nodded and stayed in place on the floor.

* * *

The lights are all off so you can enjoy the full splendor of the (humiliating) Christmas tree. You all are rather proud of how it looks; the colored lights bright and reflecting off the variously sized bulbs, shining a sparkling. The comical pieces, such as the steaks even looked good, and the porn pictures were actually very pretty. The purple and red marks and the color of everyone’s eyes really stand out.

Your gazing was interrupted by the doorknob turning and the most heavenly scent wafting through the air. Mistress’ head popped in, “Girls? Dinner’s ready.” Ah, music to your ears!

Mistress then found herself being bum rushed by four hungry pets. All pets knock her over and start to nuzzle and lick her face out of appreciation, “Okay! Okay! I know it’s a bit late, sorry for making you all wait so long.” She sits up and pets everyone’s heads and doles out wonderful scratchies. You see in her hands are all the leashes, so you wait as patiently as a starving pet can until you are all clipped and ready to go.

Despite having four pets tug her, Mistress is able to keep you all in line and in control. When Ember tries to go into the kitchen, one good tug to the left heads off that intention. You can see the other Owners milling around the island in the kitchen where you can see quite a few plates, bowls and pans with food. On the breakfast bar was a three tier plastic tower going from largest plate to smallest on top piled high with the dozens of cookies you made today. Everything smells so good, and you hadn’t realized until now just how hungry you were, but you suppose fucking three people at the same time after running around and chasing a ball will do that to somebody.

When you get to the kitchen and see the low, small, and round table you and Bonbon had set out, alarm bells start to go off.

Oh, sure, it looks nice and normal enough. There’s a small wicker basket of homemade biscuits surrounded by spices and condiments such as the standard salt and pepper, and Creole spice. Mistress added a stick of butter on a butter plate, and a gravy boat of mix of brown mushroom gravy. Four sets of utensils wrapped in a napkin with an additional one placed under signified your seats, along with four glasses that have yet to be filled.

Pretty normal, could remind one of a kid’s table in fact, with maybe a touch of restaurant flair. Thing is, the part that has you raising your eyebrows is four weights with standing eye hooks set in-between each seat, all with a sizable chain threaded through them and a thick cuff at each end. After all pets sat at a space you were relieved of your leashes, only for the twins to come over and take over watch of all of you. They bended over—since the table was so low to the ground you all can sit cross-legged at it—and started to clap each cuff onto your wrists. It even went so far as to have locks on each one. You look to Ember on your right and Bonbon on your left, seeing that they are as confused as you were. When Ember pulls on the chain there was enough length that her raising her arm up into the air only pulls a little on your arm. When you tested, you can reach to the basket of bread without a problem.

“Madame Melanie, why are we chained up?” Bonbon questions.

“Just to make sure none of you get _curious_.” Her eyes looked rather pointedly at Ember, who had the good conscious to be embarrassed.

Precious looks over to the pile of the suspicious black and red presents, she was just as clueless about them as any of you. But this time her eyes got a bit wider than normal, and when the Malachites left she started to sign “ _Guys, look. Something’s been added_.” It was true, on top of all the mysterious presents was a gold one of the same kind, and keeping the lid and box together was a wide white gold ribbon, tied in a perfect knot on top. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

Your worry only lasts for a short moment before each Owner comes over with a large plate set up with what they know is their pet’s favorite food. Mistress lays your plate before filled with healthy servings of ham, mashed potatoes with a circular indent from a ladle—perfect to pour gravy into—stuffing, a few roast potatoes, both black and green olives, green bean casserole, and baked macaroni and cheese.

Ember, predictably, has a more meat centered dinner, with cuts of both ham and chicken, mac and cheese, a lot of mashed potatoes, green bean casseroles, and some black olives. Precious’ plate was surprisingly balanced; she was served chicken, stuffing, roast potatoes, stuffed pepper and baked mac and cheese. And whereas Ember was meat-focused, Bonbon was on the other end of the spectrum with chicken and ham diced and mixed together, sweet potatoes, stuffing, cut carrot strips, and a side of salad with Russian dressing. Miss Coco filled the glasses with sparkling wine, and they left with pats on the heads and “eat up”.

“Thank you!” all the pets said just before digging in. The Owners smiles while they watch you all enjoy the 100% homemade food. Everyone remembers their manners, asking for the gravy and spices, chewing with mouths closed and all that. You can hear the dommes take their place at the proper dining table and start their own dinner.

Eating with the chains on is a little awkward, but manageable. There isn’t a lot of conversation between bites, especially considering how distracted everyone was by the foreboding presents.

“So…what do think? About the presents?” you ask, side-eyeing them with the utmost scrutiny.

“Don’t know. You think it’ll be like last time?” Ember pauses in her feasting to inspect the boxes.

“What exactly happened last time anyway?” Bonbon asks, which only sends Precious into a laughing fit of sorts. You and Ember just sigh. It wasn’t that last time was bad; it was just a tad embarrassing in some parts.

Precious takes the opportunity to start signing out what happened, slow enough so Bonbon could understand. Boy, did she spend a lot of time detailing her stopwatch order. You and the lion interject here and there, but the wolf is merciful and keeps things accurate. Although…you could’ve done without the lewd as hell description of your face when you getting both holes filled, and  your subsequent time in sub-space. Ember’s ego got almost out of hand when Precious was telling the rabbit how they basically had a fuck-off at the end, sourly admitting that the lion was on top, and wasn’t too bad. By the time she was done, Bonbon was bright red, but after experiencing your skills for herself; the story just made her bite her lip and look pretty _interested._

You suppose that the fact that rabbits have a year-long mating season might affect Bonbon doubly. It’s nice to not be the only one in constant heat. “Hmm, so you think that there might be dares of sorts in there?” She asks, her mind obviously thinking about the infamous Halloween party.

“Maybe. Putting on a show is what we do best.” You say.

“But there’s still the possibility that they’re simply regular presents…well, “regular” for us.”

Once again the pet table slipped into a worried silence, looking at the tree and running various scenarios in your heads.

“Is everyone done?” All reveries are cut short when Miss Coco stops over, “If you are, do you guys want dessert?”

_Hell yeah_!

“What kind!?” You and Ember shout at the same time.

“We have apple pie made with granny smiths. Cherry pie, candy cane pie, cookies, and a chocolate lava cake.” Oh, god, so many delicious choices.

“Apple, cherry, and some oatmeal chocolate chip!” You shout.

“Chocolate lava cake!” Bonbon bounces in her seat.

“Gimme everything!” Ember rubs her paws together in excitement.

“ _Cherry, and a few cookies._ ” Precious signed out in a flurry, a rare sight of her visibly excited about something other than pain, sex, or schadenfreude.

Miss Coco smiles and takes the dirty dishes away, and after a short while, comes back with hot dessert, filling the air with the best scent. And even though you’ve just eaten, you still feel like you have plenty of room. In between you snarfing down sugary confections the Owners come in with their own modest plates of their chosen pastries.

As you eat, there’s this…feeling. You can’t place a name to it immediately, but it slowly seeps into the atmosphere and becomes more and more palpable. A glance up reveals that Precious is starting to take note of it too. She exchanges a glance looking for confirmation that she’s not the only one sensing it. You solemnly nod ever so slightly. Bonbon catches the worried look on your faces, and raises an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Ember doesn’t notice a damn thing, unsurprisingly.

It is only when Bonbon’s ear twitches in warning do you get an answer. Her eyes are locked on something behind you, and when you turn, you see Miss Cinder sitting on the couch smiling far too sweetly at you. Next to her, Mistress and the rest of the Owners making this same expression.

This does not bode well.

“Something wrong?” Miss Cinder asks.

“N-no.” Smooth move. But Miss Cinder seems to ignore it.

“Are you all done?” She asks, reaching out to pet your head.

You look over at your empty plate sans crumbs and glance at the other pets, “Yeah, I-I think so.” You answer while leaning cautiously into the domme’s touch.

“Then I think it’s time we open the presents.” Excitement and worry simultaneously run through you, but you smile nonetheless. Finally, your curiosity will be satisfied and maybe this damn sense of anxiousness will go away. “Put away the table, dears.” All pets take the dessert dishes away into the kitchen and Ember lifts the table up easily while you lead her to the playroom to show her where it goes and help put it back.

All the Owners stand up and go over to the tree, when they get to the presents, they move the bows over to the side to check what you assume are name tags then distribute them amongst themselves. A few of the gifts looked quite heavy.

“Which do you think are ours?” Ember asks you when returning to the living room.

“I don’t know. There weren’t many when they divided them. For all we know it could be toys for all of us.”

“For some reason I get the feeling it’s more like torture devices.” Ember deadpans, her usual cool and playful demeanor cracking briefly to show more than a hint of worry. You are aware of how rough Miss Melanie and Miss Miltia can be with her. They didn’t become as talented with whips and ropes as they are without a practice dummy. You’ve also seen how hard Ember likes it, and how creative the twins can get. If it wasn’t for Ember’s semblance you’re sure she’d have a lot more to show for their sessions.

Hmm…now that she’s put the idea in your head maybe that’s why the Owners seem to be so suspicious right now.

Back in the living room, the dommes are sitting on the couch with four ominous presents each…one for each pet… _no, no, can’t think this way_. You gather yourself and sit in line with Bonbon and Precious, facing towards the couch where the presents are by the Owner’s feet.

“So who should start?” Miss Melanie asked, inspecting a gift in her lap.

“I will!” Miss Coco grins while rubbing her hands together in excitement. The others look at exchange glances before shrugging or sighing in defeat. Miss Coco took that as a green light and ripped the ribbon off, “‘From: Blake. Merry Christmas! Or should I say “Happy Easter…?’”The fashionista’s head snaps right up and her sunglasses slip down the bridge of her nose, “You didn’t…?”

Mistress smiles so evilly it sends shivers down your spine. It doesn’t escape your notice how pale Bonbon has gotten. “Bonbon…?”

“Please don’t be what I think it is.” She is muttering over and over like a chant.

“Bonbon? You okay?” Ember takes notice of Bonbon starting to break out into a sweat.

Miss Coco starts to grin as evilly as Mistress and right now you are feeling so very, very sorry for the bunny. The fashionista rips the top off and throws some of the sheer paper out of the box and out of the way. Even sitting on your knees you can’t see more than a tiny sliver of red decorating the inside of the box. Suddenly, you can’t see anything when Miss Coco tips the box towards her, her mouth open while staring in disbelief. “Heh. Hehhehheh. Hey…Bonbon…”

The rabbit Faunus swallows nervously, “Y-yes Madame?”

“You’re about to get a promotion.”

“A—what?”

“You’re my little chocolate bunny. But you’re about to become…my little Easter bunny.” Oh, god, that doesn’t sound good.

Then you see Miss Coco pull something out of the box that confuses the hell out of you. It’s a round shape made of colored glass a little smaller than a baseball and fits nicely in her palm. No, on closer inspection, the thing isn’t perfectly round, but somewhat oblong towards the top…wait… “Is that…an egg?”

“That’s right~” Miss Coco sing-songs. Then she start to pull out more of the same glass eggs in assorted pastels colors like light blue, pink, yellow, light green and purple. “I wonder how much I can get you to lay honey-bun.”

_Lay? Wha—Oh no._

All pets turn to Bonbon who is a bit of a shivering mess right now, and it’s hard to tell if it’s from fear, shock, or being turned on. “We’ve talked about this for awhile, but I haven’t had the time to find these! Thank you, Blake!”

“No problem. Do make sure to tell me how much she can handle.”

Oviposition was not something you were expecting Miss Coco or Bonbon to dabble in.

An elbow “lightly” bumps your arm telling you exactly who is trying to get your attention, “Like I said, torture devices.” As much as you hate to admit it, Ember might have a point, but all she’s doing is making you even more nervous at the possibilities. You catch Mistress’ eye and she smiles before licking her lips.

Goddamnit. She’s too sexy and you can tell the presents just might be the end of you. Wait, does this mean these might be used on you tonight?

Miss Coco looks over the eggs once more before carefully putting them back and lovingly wrapping them in the sheer paper again and gently putting the lid on the box. She sets it to the side and hungrily eyes the other boxes. She mulls over her choices for half a second before picking up a small box the size and thickness of a pocket dictionary, this one is perfectly square, and due to its size, seems less threatening. Once again, Miss Coco reads who it’s from “Ooh, Cinder. What have we here?”

You can hear Bonbon’s heart stop from here. Miss Cinder has always been on the rather…extreme side of surprises.

The top is rapidly disposed of, and there doesn’t seem to be any paper in there this time, so that means a direct view to the prize. Thankfully there aren’t any squeals or anything but rather a slightly confused look. You guess that’s good? But it’s bad also because who knows what it is.

You watch intensely as a small crimson tin box is pulled out; it sort of reminds you of an Altoids tin. When Miss Coco shakes it, it rattles sounding like it has mints in it too. “So what’s this?” Miss Cinder chuckles and looks over to the bunny, smirking in her direction; she gets close to Miss Coco and whispers something in her ear. “Are you serious?” Miss Coco finally says to Miss Cinder’s glee and Bonbon’s horror, “Are you sure you don’t have any connections to the black market?” Sweet Jesus, what the hell is in there? Miss Coco laughs as sinisterly as before and invites Mistress and the twins over to share on the restricted information. This ‘no pets allowed crap’ is annoying you.

“I’m sure. Glynda just owed me one.”

“And you used it for lil’ ol’ me?” Miss Coco leaned over obviously trying to get on the older woman’s nerves as much as possible.

“Yours was the only reasonable choice. I mean, it’s not like Princess needs any help in that department,” to your chagrin all the Owners look at you and nod. There’s a very large spike in irritation from you. Knowing you’re being insulted but not knowing what for is the worst. It isn’t helped when you can hear Ember and Precious trying their best not to laugh.

They aren’t trying hard enough in your opinion.

“Oh don’t get too haughty you two. You remember I said Bonbon was the only choice, aren’t you curious as to why?” The two carnivores immediately stop laughing and their expressions start to fall a bit. They may not know what it is but it’s still kind of embarrassing when Miss Cinder goes on. “You,” she points a painted talon at the lion, “Would go nuts, and you,” Precious jumps when she is confronted with the accusing finger, “Have proven yourself to be utterly unbearable when you eat these.”

Proven herself? When Miss Cinder says that, something clicks and Precious’ eyes widen before glancing over to Bonbon, who has gone back to her instincts and is straining to not run away. The wolf’s eyebrows raise and she solemnly pats the stricken rabbit on the shoulder.

Then she looks at you and has a laughing fit.

“I swear to god Precious, one of these days you’ll pay.” She doesn’t seem the least bit intimidated by your threat and waves you off after leaning over and giving you a kiss that says to you ‘ _sure you will_ ’. Damn wolf.

Ugh, now the twins are snickering at you. You just wish Miss Coco would move on.

After opening the tin for a moment and looking inside, Miss Coco mercifully puts it aside and grabs the next box. This one is much thinner and rectangular, when Miss Coco gently shook it; the box yielded no sound to clue anyone into its contents. “Let’s see…From Miltia, huh?” You hear a sigh of relief from Bonbon, thankfully, Miss Miltia is a lot more fair and sane than Miss Cinder, and isn’t as… “playful” as Mistress.

“I was somewhat undecided on what to get, but I saw those pictures and thought this would be nice.”

_Pictures!?_ Oh, look at that, a rock has fallen to the bottom of your belly. You shouldn’t be surprised that all the Owners swapped pictures, but it’s still humiliating to think your amateur porn was seen by others.

You are luckily spared the full weight of your embarrassment by getting distracted when Miss Coco quickly opens her gift. Sliding aside the top, Miss Coco pauses and stares at the inside of the box, smiling at it. “It’s pretty.” She says in awe as she reaches in and lifts up a smooth-looking shiny gold ribbon. Even from where you were sitting you could tell it was high quality. “Honey-bun, come here.” She softly calls to Bonbon, who is starting to look far more relieved. Miss Coco motions for her to turn around, and takes off the collar for a moment. She ties it around the faunus’ neck with an intricate bow on the side.

The gold of the ribbon looks very nice on the bunny, the gold acting as a wonderful complement to her brunette hair and the brown fur on her ears. “You’re really cute…” Ember says to Bonbon while fiddling with the loose ends of the bow.

“T-thank you, Ember.” Bonbon blushes and looks away; you could tell that she likes the accessory as much as her Owner does.

Miss Coco run her hand through the faunus’ hair, “Thank Miltia, sweetie.”

“Thank you, Madame Miltia.” Bonbon bows.

Miss Miltia smiles at the reverence, “You’re welcome you two.”

Feeling much more relaxed, Bonbon stays where she was, leaning up against her Owner, gently rubbing her fingers over the smooth ribbon. Miss Coco pats Bonbon on the head while grabbing her last present. “So, Mel, I wonder what you have for me.” The fashionista smiles at the box in her hands while the older twin rolls her eyes.

“It’s more for your bunny than you.” Miss Melanie said as she scratched under Bonbon’s chin. “But I’m sure you’ll get a kick out of it.”

Miss Coco hums in thought, “You know… it sounds like you guys like my chocolate bunny more than me.”

“And?” They say without delay.

“Well, I don’t blame you. She isn’t my prized possession for nothing. Isn’t that right, sweet stuff?” She rubs Bonbon’s ear until the pet squirms a little and she pulls away laughing. She refocuses on the box in her hands, a more normal size box, which meant there was no chance it was going to be normal. Opening up, Miss Coco’s face broke out into a wide grin. This puts Bonbon on edge, and rightfully so.

Miss Coco shoved the box in Bonbon’s face and made the pet’s face pale. It was a box that contained a bunny tail, but not just any bunny tail, this one’s plug not only vibrates, but it spins like a drill.

You look over to Mistress and try your cute face. She raises her eyebrow and shakes her head, sighing all the while.

Damn. You really want it!

“You are going to look so cute.” Miss Coco coos. Bonbon decides to just sit back with the pets and continue worrying about the future.

“I am going to be dressed up, tortured, and made to lay eggs…” Bonbon ran her hand over her lower stomach. Though she does smile for a quick second so you guess it isn’t all bad.

“Don’t forget to paint those eggs, ‘Easter Bunny’!” Ember snorts, clapping Bonbon on the back.

“Mel, Millie why don’t you go next?” Mistress suggests.

The lion’s head pops up real quick after that, “What?”

“Don’t mind if we do.” The twins agree, subtly slipping Ember a rather evil look that had ‘karma’ written all over it.

“…Help.” Ember squeaks.

Bonbon pats her on the shoulder.

After a quick play of rock, paper, scissors Miltia won first pick. The twin in red looks over the pile before her eyes get stuck on the biggest one. It’s a long rectangular box a little taller than you and about two feet wide, this was one of the few that was actually wrapped than in pre-made boxes. Miss Miltia has trouble picking the heavy package up so she snapped her fingers and points at it, prompting Ember to help lift it and then set it across their laps, her forehead was starting to sweat but not from effort, but from worry. The younger twin moved the wide ribbon to the side, “From Cinder, to Miltia and Melanie.”

“Oh, fuck.” You hear Ember whimper. At least Bonbon was starting to feel better via schadenfreude. Always nice to know when someone’s in the same boat as you, after all.

Considering it was addressed to both of them, Miss Miltia and Miss Melanie tear into the box and with even less abandon than Miss Coco. “Oh, my god. We’ve needed this for the longest time!” Their faces light up and they tip the box onto its side so the rest of the room can see. Turns out, Miss Cinder got them a new bed frame, a king size one with steel bars. When they tipped the box up, a small slip of paper that was taped onto the back flies out and lands in front of the now happy lion.

“Including one king size mattress 70% off with free shipping and handling.” Ember reads, her face slowly breaking out into a wider and wider smile.

You’re really glad they got this because their bed is _hit_. They’ve had it for a long time and one of the bars is broke and has to be supported with thick books. From what you understand, they haven’t had the time to go out and buy one, including the fact that all of them a picky and need to fit into one bed, one with enough strength to withstand their various activities.

Ember is so glad it wasn’t a torture device, and hums a little tune while taking the box off the twins hands and handing them another.

“For Melanie, from Blake ‘I hope these work’?” The twins exchange glances with each other before looking at Mistress who you swear hasn’t stopped smirking this whole time. This isn’t good for the lion. You wonder if Mistress added a little note after each message with the express intention of scaring the shit out of the pets that are going to be at the (lovely) receiving end of whatever toy they get.

Like now, given what Miss Coco was gifted, it has Ember actually _trembling._ Miss Melanie shared in Mistress’ smirk and removed the top. Her smirk only becomes eviler when she sees it, and becomes double as ominous as her sister joins in. “Oh I think these’ll work just fine.” Miss Melanie reaches in the box and takes out a pair of large leather cuffs, and thick black metal chains connecting the two. As they turn them you notice that there is a thin ring of metal embedded in between the leather, and the part where the chains meet the leather is hooked into a piece of lightning type dust.

Ember manages to find her voice, “What’ll work? What?”

“Come here, kitty, and find out.” Miss Melanie purrs. Ember hesitates for a moment before sitting before her mistresses’ feet. She offers up her wrists and Miss Miltia takes off her red wristcuffs off, while Miss Melanie opens up and straps the new ones to her. The lion flinches and sags a bit before shaking her head of the strange sudden feeling. “Now, try breaking them.”

Everyone got really confused, they knew that Ember was too strong for her own good, and you know one of the thing the lion gets punished for—from Mistress and the twins alike—is breaking cuffs, ropes, chains, and various other restraints. So one could see the source of Ember’s hesitation.

“Uh, break them, Mz. Melanie?”

“Go ahead, you won’t break them.” With the challenge placed in front of her and express permission, Ember pulls on the cuffs with all she had, pulling the chain taut and grunting with effort. Her impressive muscles bulge as proof of how hard she was trying, but surprisingly they hold. The lion stops for a moment to look at the cuffs in amazement, and then sneers in annoyance. She pulls once more and her tugs became a lot more animated than before, soon enough the heat in the room is starting to rise and her eyes bleed into red to signify her semblance coming into activation.

The cuffs however, had other ideas. The dust suddenly glows, and shined for a few moments. At the same time the small light cuts out so did the glow of Ember’s hair and her eyes are purple once more. She breathes heavily looking like she just came back from a jog, then Ember fell onto her back completely drained. “What…the hell…was that?”

Mistress chuckles, “Specially made from Ozpin Oddities, these are the first of aura-resistant cuffs. They are quite well made in the first place to be hard to break, so when you use your semblance the dust is there to suck up the aura powering it.”

Ember stares at Mistress for a moment before turning to her obviously scheming Owners, “Oh god, I’m fucked.”

Precious taps her on the shoulder to get her attention, “ _Very much so._ ”

“Just wait a little bit kitty, you don’t know how fucked you are.” Miss Melanie chuckles.

Her sister chooses a gift and looks at the tag, “From Coco to the twins.” Miss Coco laughs and looked at Ember, who was still moping on the floor in the cuffs, her smirk just makes the lion worry harder.

Miss Miltia takes a moment look at the shape of the box. It was another rectangular box far smaller than the bed frame. Ember held her breath before letting it out in a gasp. This time she was more interested than shocked. In Miss Miltia’s hands is a pair of tall color coded dragon tongue whips. The foot-long handles are black and sea foam for Miss Miltia and Miss Melanie respectively. The colors of the whips themselves are their primary colors red and white, stretching out another two and a half feet. The twins smile in glee. Their pet looks pretty transfixed as well, watching adamantly when Miss Miltia lifted the whip and cracks it high into the air. A move that made both Ember and Precious smile widely.

There was one more box for the Malachites, a medium size box that rattled when it was lifted. “For Miltia, from Blake,” You knew what was coming next, and Ember braced for impact, “‘This’ll pin her down’”

_Another restraint? No, then why would it shake? Unless…_ you thought before your mind brought back the pinching and burning you once felt months ago.

Your fears were confirmed when the ribbon was untied and the lid taken off. Miss Miltia grinned as she reaches in and pulls out one of many clothespins. “I’m dead. I’m going to be wearing clothespins for piercings.” Ember said.

Precious laughs at her expression for a moment before absently rubbing her center and biting her lip. You want to say she’s just getting turned on because, well, sadist. But after a moment you get the feeling that it’s more sympathy…

Oh god, you hope you never piss Mistress off enough that she uses those things on your labia.

“Who’s next?” The twins ask, menacingly toying with their new torture devices.

Precious looks at you, _“If it’s yours at least it’ll be entertaining see you get embarrassed.”_

“Oh, yeah? But if Miss Cinder there’s no doubt it’ll be you sized up to be the next meal.”

_“Yes. But you forget, I like it. You’ll get no show from me.”_ Does Precious always have to be so calm? For once you want to see her taken off guard. Just once you want to see her worried about possibilities of how she’s going to get fucked over. Her giving in is one thing, you want her to be totally surprised and suddenly breaking out into a sweat.

Talk about a Christmas miracle.

“Well, you’re the guest Cinder, so go ahead. Age before beauty and all that.”

“Since you’re being so generous…” Miss Cinder huffs, but you know she’s as excited as the other Owners, and likes gifts despite what she might say otherwise. You can tell by the slight sparkle in her eyes.

All her gifts are fairly small except for one boxy rectangle about as long as a keyboard. “This is from Miltia.” She states opening the box only a _tad_ faster than one who is supposedly composed should. The room starts to smell a bit sweeter than before. “Ooh, a drip candle set!” Miss Cinder says as she pulls out a plastic box with a cardboard base with several candles of different colors, heights, thickness and styles. “This is going to be used to great effect, isn’t that right Precious?” Precious smiles in agreement. You don’t miss that there a few pink, white, and brown candles that her eyes are drawn to specifically.

“What are you happy for? Finally realizing your dream of being shitty ice cream?” You comment.

Precious flips you off without ever losing her smile.

“This one is from Melanie.” Miss Cinder says after re-boxing the candles. The small box had an odd, muffled clanging coming from it. It definitely peaks Miss Cinder’s curiosity, and it fuels her hands. From the box, Miss Cinder takes out what looks to be a black leather roll kept together with a golden buckle.  

Miss Cinder looks at the roll, shocked. Suddenly her mouth shapes into a smirk that sends shivers down your spine. You’ve been on the receiving end of that smile too much to know that this is not good, Precious just seems curious. The golden buckle is undone and with a flair, Miss Cinder unrolls the whole case in one go.

Your mouth hangs open in utter shock, because right in front of you, shining as bright as the Christmas tree, was a set of brand new, tempered steel knives. Beside you, Precious looks like she’s going to shit her pants. And not even in the bad way! The good way! She was bouncing on her knees and would be squealing if she could. The wolf rushes up to Miss Cinder’s knees and wags her tail happily, looking over each and every knife with such awe you think she’s drooling. Miss Cinder laughed at the wolf’s exuberance, and rewards it by delicately pulling out the biggest knife in the set and turns it this way and that, making the Christmas lights turn menacing as they reflect off the steel.

The knife fit just a little _too_ well in Miss Cinder’s hands.

“This is good quality.” The Asian woman said, bringing down the knife to use the flat of it to tip Precious’ chin up, the weapon steady in her hands and only millimeters from the wolf’s throat, and the point is only the lightest ghost of a sensation against thin skin. For a moment both Owner and pet stay still staring in the other’s eyes, visions of promise and danger being mutually passed to one another. You wonder when the last time you’ve seen those two so visibly excited, and so very lost in their bloodlust.

“Glad you like it. It’s the same brand that we own.” Miss Melanie says as she watches the older woman use her foot to push Precious down on her back by the stomach and hold her there while she finally moves the knife back into its proper sleeve.

“Thank you, I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun with these, won’t we Precious?” The wolf nods hard, her open-mouth smile giving away just how much she was aching to feel the metal travel across her skin.

Miss Cinder smiles—genuinely _smiles_ as she neatly rolls the case back up, buckled it, and moves on. The next present is really small, like note card size, “Hmm, from Coco. I can only imagine what’s in here.” She deadpans.

“Don’t sound like that! I think you’ll like it. I mean we do like making sure others know what’s ours right?” With Miss Coco turned like she is, you can easily spot her eyes sliding over to pointedly look at Bonbon, who shivers from the sheer intensity. The rabbit faunus instinctively reaches to her collar by her side where the tell-tale golden letter lies. This catches Precious’ attention and she gets up from her spot on the floor to get in the herbivore’s face and silently demands that she show her what’s she touching.

Bonbon blushes but complies by moving her hand aside. The wolf stares intensely at the customized buckle before something occurs to her. You aren’t sure what, but her smiling madly like that is scaring the shit out of you and Bonbon.

“Coco, where on Remnant did you get this?” Miss Cinder’s voice says, and it’s brimming with an almost happy malice.

“I know people.”

“You mean you know Blake.”

“She asked what sort of thing you wanted, I answered.” You hear Mistress snicker.

“…Are you going to tell me how you knew about this?”

“Not likely.”

“Did you talk to one of my subordinates?”

“I’m bound to secrecy.”

“So you did.”

“I never said that, I could have easily hacked into your computer.”

“We both know that’d never happen in a million years.”

“May I remind you of all the people we know?”

“Was Glynda involved?”

“I don’t think it’d matter what I say, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“At least we both agree on that.”

Looking past Precious you see a small thing sitting nestled in red velvet. It isn’t until Precious practically teleports back over to Miss Cinder’s knees are you able to move in to get a closer look.

What you see shouldn’t surprise you as much as it does.

But there’s just no way to _not_ be shocked when you are looking at a fucking _branding iron_. Like in-the-old-west-mark-your-cattle brand!

“Sooo….you don’t like it?” Miss Coco ventures.

Miss Cinder sighs, “It’s nothing like that. I do like it. In fact, I was going to have one made in a few months actually…to these exact specifics.” In her hands the brand had a stained wooden handle and a thin stem leading to a circle about as large as a half-dollar coin, the design in the middle of the circle is raised metal in the shape of Miss Cinder’s trademark symbol of two high heels meeting each other similar to a heart shape, it’s the same one she uses for her businesses.

“Good to know I got everything accurate then!”

“ _Too_ accurate.” The business woman side-eyes the fashionista, “Thank you…I suppose.” Miss Coco pouts at how backhanded that sounded. The Asian women did, however, look at the brand and brushed her thumb over the design, silently appraising the craftsmanship, and then she glances at Precious for a moment with obvious intent.

She puts it away before staring at her last gift and frowning. Carefully Miss Cinder picks up the gift, eyeing Mistress with suspicion. Meanwhile, Precious is in dreamland, her paws were to her chin with stars in her eyes. She would touch places on her body in consideration, like above her hipbone, her shoulder, or her hip. Her brow becomes furrowed for a moment as she thinks about something, “ _Would any of you be branded?_ ”

This takes you all by surprise. “I think I’m branded enough.” Bonbon deadpans. You shudder to think how many golden ‘C’s are on how many dildos.

The lion rests her cheek in her paw, which was a little funny considering she still had the special cuffs on, “I don’t know. Sounds cool…but would it even stay? I mean, I’m sorta fireproof, and my healing is better than anyone else’s I know…hmmm.”

“I’m pretty sure I couldn’t handle it.” You answer.

“ _What about tattoos?_ ” Precious signs.

“That’d be better, but still…” you like a little pain to spice things up a bit, and you don’t mind being spanked too much, but you are nowhere the masochist the other carnivores are. Tattoos might be a little out of your pain tolerance.

“That’s cute Blake, real cute. ‘This will fit in with your pretentious attitude’ I like how you’re so sure, not even a humble ‘I hope’.” Mistress shrugs and smirks, Miss Cinder rolls her eyes. The older woman is almost flippant while taking off the top, and then she scoffs when she sees what’s inside. “Now I know you’ve been getting into my business somehow.”

“Is that so?” Mistress says as innocently as possible. Though it’s obvious she’s proud of herself when Miss Cinder takes out silk bindings. Each strip was two feet long and three inches wide. Despite the delicate looking cloth, you had an idea that they were deceptively strong. While the wolf wasn’t as physically strong as Ember, she sure is a wily one, and can slip out of a few holds and restraints if she wished. The small woman was practically Houdini reincarnated.

Miss Cinder was no doubt going to start some scathing banter, so before her next accusation could leave her lips Miss Miltia cut in, “Blake, it’s your turn.”

“Ah, right.” Mistress glares at Miss Cinder so hard you think lightning passed between them.

“This isn’t over.” The older woman growls.

It was Mistress’ turn to roll her eyes before picking up a medium sized box, “This is Coco’s gift…is it going to be gold?”

“Trust me, that makes these more fun.” Bonbon’s ears perk straight up.

“Is that so? More fun is always welcome.” Mistress smirks at you, and you’re starting to get butterflies in your stomach. She rips open the box quickly and pauses to look inside. Good god, her grins have to stop being so damn sexy yet so distressing.

When she shows the rest of the room you are confused. They’re metallic spheres, and they are gold, as promised. But it isn’t immediately obvious as to what they are to you, but embarrassingly enough, everyone else seems to know. A certain snickering wolf included.

“Um, Mistress, what are those?” Not knowing will be more dangerous than knowing, you suppose, but that scheming, evil grin reappears and you wish you never asked.

“These, baby girl, are called ‘Ben Wa Balls’. Let’s just say you are going to have as cozy a pussy as Bonbon.” Yep, that had ‘Not Good’ written all over it. Mistress never lost her smile as her excitement slowly got the best of her. She quickly picks up the second black present, another medium sized box, and it looks rather hefty. “From Melanie.” Said twin smirks along with Mistress and your world seems to get a little darker.

The ribbon and top is disposed of, and Mistress cackles, “You saw me looking at them when we went out last month didn’t you?”

“I knew you were too busy to buy them.” Miss Melanie does a little hair flip, pleased that her gift is going over so well.

But what the fuck is it!?

You’re going to end up dead meat sooner or later so you just scoot up to Mistress’ feet and try to look in. Of course Mistress moves the box out of the way, highly entertained by your unstoppable curiosity. “Ah-ah-ah…you curious, Princess?” you nod, “Close your eyes, then.”

That makes you frown but…you do.

There’s the sound of rustling for a moment, and then Mistress’ hands gently guide your upper arms up as her fingers slide down to your hands and raise them up higher. More snickering, then your wrist cuffs are stripped off, leaving you exposed. Then, a new cool sensation makes itself apparent on your bare wrists before your arms are forced down to the ground. Your eyes shoot open to see rather bulky light blue cuffs. They are padded on the inside, but there’s some weird circle of light right by one of the latches. When you get close it says “10 pounds.”

“I doubt it’ll keep you from squirming like you do, but they can go up to 35 pounds of weight and it comes in a set of four and a pair of chains. I’m already getting ideas.” Mistress purrs, a dangerous light shining in her eyes.

After a second you are more prepared for the weight and you manage to sit up and turn to the likewise restrained lion, “Why’d you have to be right?”

“Right about what, kitty?” Miss Miltia asks Ember while petting her mane.

“N-nothing…” Ember stutters.

“You’re a shitty liar.” Miss Melanie scolds and Ember flinches.

“Uh…well…it’s just…we were curious about the um, gifts and…I…may have joked that they might be…torture devices?”

All other pets in the room cringe. But good news is…the Owners…are…laughing…

**None** _of this is a good sign!_

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Miss Cinder shakes her head.

Ember starts to nervously laugh along, “S-see? It’s silly!” even though you’re sure that’s correct, “Sooo what’d else you get for Christmas Mz. Blake?”

No matter how awkward it is, Mistress decides to show a little mercy and takes the attention off Ember. Doesn’t mean she wasn’t chuckling all the while, though.  The next present was in wrapping paper, and is on the large side, so Mistress elected to leave it on the floor while opening it. She nudged the ribbon over to see the tag, “This big one is courtesy of Millie.” Her claws tore apart the black dressing, and the first thing you can see are the words “some assembly required.”

Fully revealed, the only thing you can think of is the compliment you were paid back in October “ _Damn Princess, you ride like a pro._ ” Irony once again shoves itself into your life, and you aren’t happy, not one bit. In front of you is a box that if someone were to just walk by quickly, they’d think it was for a rocking horse.

They’d only be half right.

It was a rocking horse of sorts…except it had no horse head, and more similar to an ottoman, and the ‘seat’ was a large-looking dildo. This type of rocking horse is a fuck machine affectionately called a “monkey rocker” with two padded bench-like planks on a rocking mechanism placed on either side of the dildo. To be honest, you think you’d have fun with this one at least. Actually, a lot of fun…

“Aw look, she wants to ride it right now, don’t you baby girl?” You are snapped out of your reverie by Mistress’ jeer and look back at the rest of the room, who are not even trying to hide their snickers.

Face red, you stutter, “D-do not!”

Ember got a cocky look in her eyes and slithers up right next to you, “Looks like I’m not the only shitty liar around here.” You shove your paw in her face and push her down without any resistance due to the fact she was laughing too hard.

You growl down at her, but with a loving pat on the head, most of your embarrassment subsides, and Mistress gives you a smile, “Calm down.” She says before pushing the rocker box to the side and slowly grabbing up the final black gift. It’s a medium sized gift, Mistress stares at it skeptically like it’s going to bite her, her eyes occasionally glancing over to where Miss Cinder sat next to her, looking both amused and annoyed. Amused that Mistress would be so cautious after what she pulled with her gifts, but annoyed she was taking so long.

“Going to keep staring at me or you going to open it?” Miss Cinder absently takes out and spins the silk bands around her hands.

Mistress rolls her eyes and gathers up the courage to open it up, albeit slowly. When she gets a good look at what’s inside her eyes widen, then she grits her teeth. “You cannot get pissed at me for making sure you get what you want through ‘research’, when you get into my shit.”

“Then don’t keep all your “ideas” in a single place. Although I will admit they are rather interesting. Maybe I’ll steal a few. Besides, I just brought one of your fantasies come to life, you should thank me. I think she’d look good after you use it on her. ” This gets Mistress thinking.

“So what is it?” Miss Coco says leaning over and raising her sunglasses up. When she looks in her face splits into a grin. “Oh! Aren’t those coming on to the market in like, two months?” The Twins get curious too, and stand up to lean over and look in, smiling in excitement.

“Mistress, what is it?” you ask trying to keep from standing up.

The cat faunus smiles and covers the box back up, “Remember what I was talking about before I brought you out to play?”

Before she…? Well, you got your tail, and then you got into your headspace, then your failed attempt at seduction and—hold on.

_“Do you know what I’m thinking about?” you shake your head, “Tying you down on the floor and let everyone do as they please. Clothespins on your pussy, whip mark all over your body, just letting everyone know what a fucking cum dumpster you are. Heh, some days I wonder what’d it be like if I had a dick, I’d imagine you begging for my seed for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, drinking it out of me. Maybe what your pretty face would look like covered in my thick cum, watching it as it drips out of your greedy cunt.”_

_“I just brought one of your fantasies to life”_

It can’t be…

“How about I show you later, baby girl?” Mistress promises.

God, you’re wet.

“S-so, um where are our gifts? Are one of those it or…?” Bonbon asks. And come to think of it, which ones are for the pets? It wouldn’t surprise you if the presents were just addressed to the Owners or they opened them in your stead. They are above you after all.

“Well that’s simple. There are none for you, these are ours. We’re just going to use them on you.” Miss Cinder casually says as strokes the leather case beside her.

“What!” You shout in confusion.

“Don’t worry, Princess, we Owners wouldn’t leave you unsatisfied.” The smile Mistress ends that statement with makes your heart race.

“…T-then what do we get?” Bonbon says the question you all are thinking. But god, you wish she hadn’t when the Owners grin and snicker creepily in sync. That foreboding feeling you’ve been having seems to spite you, turning from what you thought was mere paranoia, to full-blown dread.

Mistress stands up and goes over to where the golden gift is and holds it up. It’s in a perfect box shape and would remind you of Christmas special where the perfect gift lays waiting for the main characters to rip into…or it would if the room wasn’t filled with such a suspicious atmosphere. Like everyone in the room except you is in on a prank that they are about to spring. “Line up!” The twins say and every pet snaps into a line that’d make a boot camp sergeant proud. You and Ember are divested of the new cuffs by the twins and Miss Cinder shortly before your Owner turned around.

Mistress stands in the middle of you all and holds the box up before you. “Close your eyes and reach in, don’t open them until we tell you.” This shouldn’t be getting you even wetter.

All at once every pet shuts their eyelids and reaches toward the box one at a time. Patiently you waited until you could feel Mistress stop in front of you, then said a quick prayer in your head before sending your hand out to quest for whatever “present” you were getting. Inside, there are some cool plastic strips, on second thought, after closing your fist around one you recognized the material as the same type of leather your leashes are made of. Are you simply getting a new leash? No. Too simple. You’ll have no choice but to pull it out and wait.

You wait once more while listening to the other pets rummage around in the box until there is nothing but silence.

Nothing but silence…and dark laughter.

“Open your eyes now.” One of them said with amusement tingeing their words.

Crimson.

The color crimson lay strewn across your paw dying stiffer leather, indicating its young age, most likely bought just for this instance. It was a leash like you thought, and looking over at the other pets who shared in your confusion they had the same in their grip. Ember showed you the mocha leash she had grabbed, Bonbon had a purple one, and Precious a candy cane striped one.

There was a beat before minds matched the colors.

You looked behind you to where Miss Cinder stood, almost giddy while she took in your shock, your fear, and your realization, “Oh goody, I get you first.”

“First?” You squeak, throat suddenly dry and your skin starting to feel like it was on too tight.

“Christmas is the season of sharing right?” You nod and try not to pass out when Miss Cinder’s always-too-warm hands cradled your open jaw and guided it shut, “Then of course the holiday demands we share everything from our homes, our food, our warmth, even our greatest possessions.” Her hand slid down, but her fingers never lifted, content to leave streaks of fire down your neck and arms until she graciously relieves your paw of the leash. The latch jingles while Miss Cinder threads through her hands to stretch it out. Your body tip your head up before your mind could catch on, and it let the older woman have free reign to clip you.

“Before we go though…” Miss Coco says, she goes back to her pile of gifts and brings back the tin, opening it and taking out a white pill, she bends by Bonbon’s ear and whispers something that makes the rabbit’s face as red as the leash linked to you. “Want to try?”

After a moment, Bonbon nods, much to her Owner’s delight. Miss Coco hand feeds her as you all watch. The blush that was only in her face got darker, and it stretches throughout her whole body like an explosion. The rabbit leans forward and balances wobbly on her arms, her breaths became deeper and louder, as if the room was quickly depleting of any oxygen. Her mouth was slack, and she lets out a slight cry of surprise as her body starts to shiver. You swear the heat in the room spiked to summer levels of heat.

Miss Coco reaches behind the bowed over bunny and delicately dips in between her legs. You could see Bonbon jump as she moans, unabashed and filthy. Miss Coco withdrew her fingers along with a solid trail of the bunny’s slickness, which took its sweet time before relenting its grip on Miss Coco’s fingers and snapping them apart.

This could only be one thing: a _powerful_ aphrodisiac, one that you’re sure that if you were to so much as stroke Bonbon’s folds she’d come and wouldn’t stop for awhile.

A few short tugs from the leash, and a moment of finding your head, you followed Miss Cinder down the hall, who was muttering something about “incredible results”. Behind you, Ember was being lead off the down the opposite hall by Miss Coco, and a dripping Bonbon stayed behind in the living room with Mistress. The twins walk on either side of Precious who follows you until they turn into the playroom, and you and Miss Cinder to the spare bedroom past it.

Looking around, there didn’t seem to be anything different to give you any clues. The large bed was still in the middle set in a simple black barred bed frame. The rest of the room was spotless too, everything is in its place, and even the guest luggage was correctly stored in the closet. “Stay.” Miss Cinder orders while she moves to one of the bedside drawers, she pulls open the first drawer and takes out a small, cordless, digital clock. A few presses of the buttons and the display read 20:00. “Here are the rules. We all get twenty minutes with each of you, 15 for fun, and then the rest for a quick break before we hand you off.  Just say “Kringle” if you’ve had enough or if you’re uncomfortable.” She comes to stand above you and tips your head up. “Say it for me, dear.”

“Kringle.” You respond.

“Good. Now this game is a test of your stamina. It’s simple really; all you have to do is stay quiet.” You could feel a drop of sweat run down your brow, you’ve already lost and you haven’t even started yet! “Did you know? That arrogant owner of yours bet me you could last 10 minutes without moaning or cumming.” There’s quite the mix of emotions now. Your chest is filled with happiness that your Mistress has so much faith in you, annoyance she made such an uphill bet, pride snapping at the obvious bait to prove you can, and worry that you’ll fail.

You bite your lip in slight hesitance before looking at her with suspicion, “What happens if I lose?”

“I win 100 lien and have you as my maid and washcloth for a day.” Not that the thought isn’t appealing, but if Mistress believes in you, than you can at least try to live up to her expectations.

That expecting glint in Miss Cinder’s eyes fans the flames of your competitive spirit and you take a deep breath before resolutely nodding your head in acceptance of her challenge. “Are you sure?”

After a moment of mental preparation you nod once more, “I’m sure. I accept your challenge.”

Miss Cinder is stunned for a second, convinced you were going to give up before the fight even started, and then her face contorts into sadistic glee. “I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

The leash is snatched up and pulled so hard you almost collide with Miss Cinder, but she catches your face in her grip and redirects it so she can not-so-kindly kiss you before tossing you on your back into the middle of the mattress. She rakes her eyes up and down your form before tracing those same patterns with her hands and splayed fingers, spreading fire through your skin. The hand drags itself down, down, down, until it reaches under your skirt and cups your naked, aching center wet with need and anticipation.

“I told you that you wouldn’t need the aphrodisiac. If you were to take it, either you’d drown us all or die dehydrated.” She strips you of your clothes and tosses them to the farthest corner of the room. Then, in one smooth motion she undoes the clips on her dress and lets it slide to the floor like water off smooth rock. Underneath, she was naked except for a rather wide neural sensation dildo held down by a separate strap tying the shaft to her inner thigh, all for the sake of no one finding out the surprise through any unusual errors in her typical graceful movements.

The strap hits the floor at the same time as when the drawer of the bedside table is opened once again. This time, a small pump bottle of lube is produced, “Not really necessary in your case but still.” She reaches in again and tears open a condom packet, and she slips it on the phallus with one hand. Her finger presses the pump and clear lube flows onto her free hand, before it is brought to your core and slowly worked on, then in your entrance. When it became impossible to discern the natural slickness from the additional, Miss Cinder uses the mixture on the dick and slathers it well.

You can feel the head right at your entrance and teeth at your neck, “Try to make this last longer than thirty seconds, Princess.” You are offended. So much so you almost open your mouth to whine at Miss Cinder’s mean-spirited words, but you catch yourself and remain silent. You do almost growl when you feel a large grin and a laugh being pressed into your sensitive neck. Even though she’s not looking at you right now you hope that she can feel how displeased you are by her dirty trick.

The feeling only lasts for an instant before the dildo is pushed into you all in one go. You mouth opens soundlessly and you grip Miss Cinder’s shoulders. Her breath skitters across your ear as she adjusts to the sensation of being surrounded by your pussy; she sits up some and balances on her knees. Her bright eyes in the dim light spell mischief and the first thrust is hard and long, the wind-up almost pulling the tip of the head out of you before it crashes back in and sends fireworks through your brain.

The constant change from suddenly stretched to overflowing fullness continued at a quick pace, Miss Cinder far from worried about stamina, gave her all in fucking you thoroughly. Like she said, she was out to ruin you, and that’s a job that requires diligence. You toes curl and point and you wrap your legs around Miss Cinder, trying to keep her thrusts restricted in length. She seems to catch on and detaches for a moment to literally toss you on your side and put a leg over her shoulder.

She’s so close now, filling you more than before and a thumb on your clit punished you for your impertinence. You swallow your gasps and moans, biting on a knuckle to keep you focused. Focused on anything but the cursive being spelled out on your clit or how Miss Cinder moans, praising your warm, velveteen pussy, and her telling you about it being so tight around her and laughing every time it quivers when she makes a certain letter.

Your vocal cords felt sore as you kept them as still, they burned with traitorous intent to make it known how much pleasure you were in. The sheets protested when you grip them almost to the breaking point trying to keep yourself anchored while Miss Cinder laughs in your ear and moans as wantonly as you wished you could. Her voice tortures you and made you want to harmonize with her. God, your body ached. It _burned_ , it spread itself to the brink and kept nice and open for Miss Cinder’s thick cock and clever fingers, and every slap of hips shook your spine and rattled your brain stem.

You’d lose your mind at this rate, and only four minutes have past!

All at once, Miss Cinder stopped her pounding and took a good look at you. It was a little hard to make out her expression through the tears in your eyes brought about from exertion, and the dull pulse in your pussy, clenching on the red cock made you mind spin. “Let’s try something different shall we?” She rips her dick out from you and set you up so your upper body was on the bed, your feet stood on the floor, and your face in the sheets.

The head of her dick traced around your entrance before she pushed in easily, her cock being pulled in and wrapped by your soaked pussy. She didn’t even take a second to let you adjust before ramming into you with all the force of a semi-truck. Your knees knocks against the bed frame and your vision goes blurry as you fought to keep your grunt in and made secret to only you and the sheets. Miss Cinder was so deceptively strong, pumping into you and making the bed shake, mmm, she knew how to fuck.

“How close are you, really? You’re pulsing around me and shaking. I feel like I’m melting.” You shiver as she spoke matching each syllable with a thrust into your hot core. Joining your claws in the sheets are your fangs when she rolls her hips with a little more flare and hit your spot. So good! She’s so fucking good! You might just die from pleasure.

God, has it only been six minutes? It feels like six hours!

Oh, it only gets worse. Her hands pull apart your cheeks and wiggle your tail out, making your spine arch and your body stands on toes. The cock positions itself again, but this time at your ass. Your breathing becomes fast as the emptiness in your pussy makes your asshole ache to be plugged; instinctively you spread your legs, so eager for her to keep tormenting you. The siren call is answered and the thick cock makes its way in, mercifully, yet cruelly slow. Miss Cinder drapes herself over your back lighting up hyperaware senses with the smell of cinnamon and wine, and the differences between her taut but smooth stomach and Mistress’ more toned abs. You feel every inch undulate against you when she pulls back and then returns to her brutal pace as if she had never abated at all.

The power behind each stroke feels like it’s beating the air out of your lungs and it takes everything you have to not moan with each exhale, to not let your incessant trembling vibrate your vocal cords for you, to not scream in abject ecstasy due to your greedy little ass being filled so wonderfully you wonder if you pass out after some certain rough strokes. Yes, it is only pride and loyalty that keeps you together; both Mistress’ and your prides to not lose, and your loyalty to not betray Mistress’ trust in your abilities. But even those might be your downfall if it leads you to folly.

Miss Cinder growls, shocked and annoyed you haven’t given in to her rough fucking. “I see I’ve underestimated you.” She says before you have an arm across your chest to haul you up and a hand beneath your knee lifting you until you are left hoisted in the air and all your weight balanced on Miss Cinder’s lovely cock, driving it deeper with every upward thrust she makes.

You jaw goes completely slack and your paws scramble to grab on to something, _anything_. Just, fuck, you can’t last. Breeding instincts make your feet rest on her knees to betray you and lift you higher so when you slam down to the base, you see stars.

In what seems like the far off distance, you hear high-pitched squeals and yells along with growls and groans, and the thick crack of a whip and harsh yells. By some miracle you are able to recognize that those sounds aren’t yours but the other pets. You wish you could be like them. You wish you could scream. You wish that you weren’t so fucking stubborn.

Eight minutes. Just two more minutes, god!

Miss Cinder gets tired of holding you and slams you up against the wall, “Come on you fucking slut, scream! Tell me how you love sitting on my dick!” Her skin feels so good against yours and her hands so solid around hips, you even start meeting her strokes, slamming her deeper and deeper into you. Composure at this point is a laugh; you are hardly holding yourself up, and drooling against the wall, shivering with glee as her nails leave red half moons and shooting stars in your hips from gripping you so hard while attempting to merge you with the drywall.

5…4…3…2…1!

The  ten minutes are up! The clock heralds sweet victory and freedom!

Miss Cinder clicks her tongue at you, “Tch…I guess you win. Now cum.”

The world goes blindingly white and then void black as your voice breaks all the mental chains you had on it and tears its way out of your throat in a high pitched screech that could shatter glasses. You body trembles violently and you trust Miss Cinder to hold you up because your knees might as well be non-existent. Orgasm is best when you really work for it, from feeling like you are made of fizzy bubbles, warmth, and just such a lightness, as if you could just float in the air and nap without any troubles bothering you.

Though, the wet sensation on your lower legs is a bit annoying.

Brow furrowed, slowly you come back to the real world with your head in Miss Cinder’s lap sans the special dildo, who is humming a soft tune while she pets your head and leans over you. After a moment you feel a hand towel wipe your legs so gently you thought it was a cloud at first. When you try to move, your body twinges in protest and your pussy clenches around nothing in wishful thinking, “Don’t move so soon, you’re a bit of a mess.” The domme says gently. When you look to the wall, you blush as red as Miss Cinder’s favorite dress. A long, large wet spot darkened the pure white paint and the heady scent of sex smells strongest from there. “You know, Blake will sometimes brag about how she can get you to cum so hard you squirt from denial, but to see you do that much was a surprise.”

You put your shaky arms over your eyes, “Noooo…” you whine, embarrassed as all hell. “Did I get any on you?”

She pauses for a second, “A bit.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Cinder.” Shame curls in your gut before you decide to use it to fuel you. Slowly, you shimmy off the domme’s lap and turn around. Before she could protest you start to lap at the bits of arousal on her calves, to her ankles, and down to her feet; licking in earnest to make up for sullying her body so shamefully.

“Princess.” It was a gentle admonishment but it gets you to look at her face, she merely shakes her head at the guilt you display, “It’s not the first time I’ve been covered in cum. …But thank you for being a thorough washcloth anyhow.” Her words are mean but her voice is filled with amusement, approval, and fondness. Miss Cinder crooks her finger, calling you closer. She hoists you up so you can sit properly in her lap. Her free hand winds around to sit atop your mons, and then a golden light shines between her fingers and paints the room with the sunset colors. Her aura spills into you and the phantom scent of a cherry wood fireplace and hints of cinnamon dance through your brain. The aura is hot and spreads, it feels so soft though, and flickering, it’s as if you were sitting in a bathtub filled with kind flames, not hot enough to burn, but you can feel the heat and the unique life each flame has. Miss Cinder’s caring, incendiary aura finds all your aches and massages the soreness out. Your pale, sensitive skin that had always bruised easily already had ugly purple marring your hips and backside from where Miss Cinder slammed into you, but the vibrant color died off and dissipated. Some of your exhaustion lifts and your pounding, frenetic heart calms closer to its usual speed.

The light fades and you felt much better. Mind, not completely 100%, but moving your legs didn’t hurt and the weight in your throat, sore from keeping quiet then exploding in sound, was gone. A bit of an ache remains in your ass and your core still felt pleasantly stretched. The perfect amount of good hurt.

Miss Cinder gets up and goes to the closet, where inside, a little mini-fridge has been installed. She gets a small bottle of water and opens it before setting it to your mouth and tipping it up. You were thirstier than you thought and greedily gulp down the purified drink. Snuggling into her leg, she chuckles, “We’ve still got some time before we switch, anything you need?”

Big, round eyes gaze up at her, “Cuddles?”

Miss Cinder’s eye twitches from your unsafe levels of adorableness and sighs as if you were the most troublesome thing in the world. “Fine.” She picks you up and takes you to the bed where she holds you close to her chest. She’d never admit she liked this, but how she has this little content smile disguised as tired amusement tells you more than she knows.

Time passes while you take advantage of the open affection, soon, she eases your tail back in and clips your leash. She forbids you from getting dressed stating, “What’s the point? You won’t need it.” She herself doesn’t bother, except to put back on the NSD for intimidation purposes.

The clock turns and she opens the door taking you further down the hall while the Twins come out at the same time. Heat shoots down to your center when you see Precious.

Her face is _extremely_ happy and her mouth is covered in cum. She’s naked too, as well as the twins, and when you past Miss Melanie who is taking her to Miss Coco, you see the many angry whip marks and bruises on her back and legs. Knowing her, Precious probably refused to have them heal her at all. To each their own…you guess.

Miss Miltia accepts you as Miss Cinder unhooks the leash and leaves. The red-loving twin immediately has you leashed again but with a double of the candy cane leather that connected Miss Melanie and Precious. Guided into the playroom, you see the black and red spank bench moved to the middle of the large room and chair in front of it. On the bed were several different spanking tools from paddles, to bamboo sticks, yardsticks, crops, whips, and Miss Miltia’s and Miss Melanie’s new dragon tongues. Your heart raced imagining how hard Precious was lashed to get her back like it was, it makes your already slightly tender ass throb.

Miss Miltia giggles and bends down to scratch under your chin, “Don’t worry, we know you don’t like it that hard. Everything’s clean too.” When she brings you closer to the bench there’s a slight lemony scent rising over the undeniable scent of cum in the air. “By the way, we heard Cinder give you a rough time in there. Did you like it?” Thank god the apartment is sound proofed on the boarder or the whole building might have heard you being thoroughly debauched.

“Y-yes, Miss Miltia.”

“Did you win?” She smirks.

You puff out your chest and make a smug smile, “Yep! It was hard, though.”

“Aww, poor baby.” The twin rounds you and presses on your shoulder to lower your head and raise your ass to her inspection. A quick slap on one of your tender cheeks makes you yelp. “Where’d she fuck you?”

“M-my pussy, and my ass.” Her fingers slid right into your core only to be squeezed by your gluttonous walls.

“Tell me, how hard did she fuck you?” Blood rushes to your face and you merely whine. Your unwillingness to answer got you a hard slap on your clit, sending you inches in the air while you gasped. “How hard?”

“…It’s embarrassing…”

“How. Hard?” She used both hands to spank each of your cheeks and bit into them with her nails.

Not wanting to be uncooperative, you push past your humiliation, “She—! So hard I squirted! Some of it got on her, but she wouldn’t lemme make a sound and she was so rough! I couldn’t help it!”

You hear mocking laughter coming from the doorway, “Really!? Like a fountain?” Your whole body was red by the time Miss Melanie finished her jeering question, holding a box in her hands. Not just any box, but one of the black boxes from earlier! Damn, since they all have the same design, you can’t tell which gift that is! Was that their intention?

Humiliation makes you hide your face into the floor. The twins laugh at you while patting you on the head. Miss Melanie takes the leash from her sister and tugs you over to the spank bench, “Up.” Obediently, you hop up and assume the position; Miss Miltia buckled the straps on your wrists and hooks the chains to your ankles. She decides to use the additional straps to tie your thighs. The bench itself had the red cushions for your knees set to be spread while the body cushion was adjustable, today it was set so it was slightly angling your upper body downwards so the dommes could have full view of how wet you are.   

“Can’t believe Blake wanted to use these already,” Miss Melanie says as the twins flip your tail up and along your spine while rubbing your slit with a finger. Her statement makes you worried.

“Well, you know how she is, almost as eager as our kitty.” Her sister says after giving you a soft spank and moving to the bed, her searching hands hovering back and forth over the various tools. “Princess…”

“Yes, Miss Miltia?”

“Choose two.”

You mouth is suddenly dry, but you look over the options, “Um, I’ve never had a yardstick before, a-and…” you squirm on the bench, you’re so curious about them, and you know they’re masters with spanking… “I’m curious about…the dragon ones.”

Oh, you can feel the sadism in the room curl around your restrained body.

“Such a good girl, and with such good taste! How about something you’ll enjoy?” Miss Melanie happily praises you. From your limited field of vision, you can see the top of the box fly to the floor. There’s some rustling, then something fairly large and very solid is pressed up against your entrance. Gasping, your slutty body quivers before opening up and letting the large object slip in. It shouldn’t surprise you that just from being in your pussy you can recognize what it is, especially when a second follows, it’s those ben wa balls Mistress was taking about—and holy shit, these are kind of heavy! The second ball slips out, but luckily Miss Melanie seems to have expected this and had her hand cupped below you. “Oh no, you let it fall…” you are about to apologize when a crack sounds out in the room and pain blossoms in a perfect line across your bottom. Crying out, you almost lose the first weighted ball but clench around it to keep it in place. “Good girl. You always were a quick learner.” She slowly inserts the ben wa ball back in but this time she pushes it in deeper and even shoves the one that was still inside you further. The weight put pressure on your sweet spot and makes you whine loudly, you could swear that you heard Miss Melanie smirk. Fighting through the spikes of pleasure you clamp down to make sure they go nowhere.

The yardstick draws a line from your ass up your side and under your chin, Miss Miltia smirks down at you and sits down in the chair, propping one foot on your shoulder, “Lick.” She commands holding herself open for your tongue to service. The bench is angled perfectly so you don’t have to strain your neck too much when you dive in. Keeping your mouth shut and enduring such merciless treatment from earlier with Miss Cinder has the effect of your breeding instincts kicking into over drive when you finally get the chance to serve, so your tongue is wet with drool when you bury yourself into Miss Miltia’s pussy, aiming to make her moan.

Your starting licks are simple, sloppy stripes up her slit to get her ready before you buckle down and get to business. She giggles when you suck on her labia minora and make your way up the bits towards her clitoral hood. One mischievous swipe attacks her hard clit straight on, garnering a shiver and murmur of your name, then you move to where the minora merges with the hood and suck on the connecting flesh on both sides. A grateful hand holds your head down closer as you switch to fast, vicious flicks, moving up to the clit and focusing on it, getting squeals from the younger twin.

Just as you are mentally patting yourself on the back, a quick gust of wind makes you cold for a split second before a sharp, stinging lashes unleashes itself on your right cheek, you yelp loudly into Miss Miltia, almost too loud to hear the word accompanying the smack, “Suck.”

You follow the order and take the button into your mouth and suck with vigor. Well, as much vigor as you can spare. You heart is racing with adrenaline because the dragon tongue struck so suddenly you almost let the golden balls fall out of you in surprise, so now you’re holding onto a them with all your might, shocking your system form the incredible and constant pressure on your g-spot. It’s almost like a self fulfilling prophecy with the way your pussy quivers and splits your attention. You might accidently let them fall at this rate.

_Slap!_ A smack on the side of you thigh from the yardstick in Miss Miltia’s hand makes you look up at her, “Pay attention, Princess.” Did you slack off? Shit! You hurry to make up for it by purring into her pussy and adding a little bit of teeth to scrape on the sensitive clit.    

Man, you love how her pussy tastes, but you feel that you need a fuller flavor, so you lick side to side as you line up your tongue with her entrance and then stiffen it while moving forward. Her walls clench around your tongue and your brain is assaulted with the sweet essence. The whip comes again on your left cheek, “Faster.” You obey and start to make Miss Miltia howl. Miss Melanie isn’t satisfied though and whips a perfect line only an inch above the last hash mark she had left, “Faster!” You tongue works in overdrive, a slave to the lovely essence drooling on your tongue.

“Yes! Just like that! Melanie, do it!” You don’t even have time to furrow your brows before your pussy hums and shakes, shocking you into inaction. Clenching your teeth, you try to keep your calm but it’s impossible when the ben wa balls turn on and start vibrating. Oh no, you can feel them starting to slip out! It’s too much and your body tenses, making you squeeze on them harder, which makes you shake when the toys play and press your spot, which makes you quiver and have to clench once more.

The vicious cycle steals your voice and your brain; that is, until the whip corrects you once more, joined by a slap of the yardstick, “Work!” Miss Miltia harshly grabs your head and puts it where it belongs.

“Sorry, Miss Miltia.” You apologize against her folds before licking them in earnest. A proper retribution is called, you also take the twenty cracks of the whips on your pale, perfect ass. Miss Melanie takes the time to tightly grope each cheek between every few smacks.

“Better be sorry,” Miss Melanie growls, “No cumming until we do, got it?” _We?_ You have to pleasure them both? Not that you mind, but you’re already so close now! You nod quickly, lest waiting too long merits more strikes. You try to turn your full attention to serving Miss Miltia, and thank god for small mercies, she was already close so you use all of your tongue to make long fast licks up her slit before slipping back into her and using your nose to rub at her clit while you attacked that sensitive spot with the tip of your tongue, lashing at it almost as hard as the twins used the whip. The younger twin praised you, giving you the strength to bear the unrelenting risk of the ben wa balls. Hands on your head pushed and held you to the twitching core while thighs locked you in; making you really glad you can hold your breath and make the final stretch.

“Fuck! Yes! Yes! Mmm, hope you’re ready for a treat!” the captor of your head shouted as she began to shake and arch her back. Her nectar overflowed and filled your awaiting mouth. Just hearing her cum and tasting it made your slutty body tighten on the weights, giving you an extra boon.

Miss Miltia recovered and let you breathe, and somehow you managed to resist cumming, but now it was Miss Melanie’s turn. She took her sister’s place on the chair and lovingly rubbed the whip against your cheek. “You bruise a pretty shade of purple.” She tells you before guiding your lips to her dripping folds, drenched from watching you tongue-fuck her sister, “Make sure you get it all.”

Who would ever let that go to waste?

She scoots closer you can get all the cum off her thighs, then you nibble and suck your way up to her center. When she opens herself up for you she’s glistening and you have to swallow before getting started. You begin just below her entrance and lick side to side slowly and thoroughly while gradually moving up, the pressure of your tongue is much more than what you used for her sister, guaranteed to get every last bit of it. Her outer lips, around her entrance, her labia minora, and _especially_ her clit gets your full attention.

Despite sounds being muffled from Miss Melanie’s thighs, it’s still possible to pick up Miss Miltia moving around the room, she reveals her location herself when the yardstick meets red skin, “Faster.” You moan into Miss Melanie’s folds and follow the command, again she spanks you, “Do that again.” Moaning once more makes the older twin jump and gasp, with this positive reaction you keep doing it, you don’t even have to try with the way the golden spheres are shaking in your heat. It becomes real easy when long fingers push them in further, along with a _third fucking ben wa ball_.

Oh you are screaming at this point, god you have to hurry up or you’ll be pink and purple all over if you disobey and have an orgasm before Miss Melanie does. When the third turns on, you are just holding on by a thread and a prayer.

Driven to the edge, you get a desperate and go full throttle on the twin’s pussy, it’s a little sloppy, but you don’t think Miss Melanie cares when you suck and lick her hard clit. “That’s right, come on, good whore, fuck her good.” Miss Miltia lands some “encouragement” on alternating cheeks. If your Mistress hadn’t spanked the flinching out of you, it would be a sure thing that moving your hips so jerkily would have caused the ben wa balls to fall out of you long ago.

_Finally_ , Miss Melanie shakes as she gasps loudly, your overworked mouth has rewarded you with her zesty taste spilling onto your tongue and overloading your senses. From behind, a finger rubs your ignored clit; putting the final nail in the coffin and making you stiffen before screaming in pleasure. Even after your first climax, the finger is only joined by two more and prolongs it until it evolves into a second.

When the fuzziness fades from the edges of your vision you recognize that the chair in front of you is empty. But soon something does come in front of you…a golden sphere, utterly soaked in your cum. With them being a bit bigger than golf ball-sized, they fit easily into your mouth, allowing you to quickly suck and lick them one by one until they are all clean. The twins give you scratchies all over before undoing the straps and letting your wrists and ankles breathe, although you aren’t ready to get off the bench just yet.

The twins give you all sorts of compliments while they spread a thin layer of lotion over the worst parts of your raw behind, mixed in with a touch of aura to lighten the darker bruises. Like Miss Cinder, they heal it so it doesn’t hurt outright, but when they help you off, every time you bend your legs you get a slight throb of soreness down there. Sitting isn’t a chore, but you damn sure have to ease into it.

Miss Melanie walks—noticeably funny—over to the chest where she has placed her phone and looks at the stopwatch app she has had running this whole time. A little more than five minutes, plenty of time for the twins to give you plenty of tummy rubs and forehead kisses. You also spend the time making sure everyone’s ‘clean’. In other words, you softly lick up any leftover mess on your face and in between their legs, after all, a host pet must make sure her guests are taken care of, and that you look presentable at all times. Not to say that ‘whore’ isn’t a good look, but…

When the alarm goes off, Miss Melanie prepares you for trading, snapping the red and white leash onto you, and with a single tug, she leads you out the door. The marks of the spanking stretch and make your nerves hum with soreness. Coming out of the room, it’s possible to get a good look at all the pets. Bonbon is passing by you as Miss Cinder takes her to the playroom, and you have to wonder whether her current state is from the older domme fucking her as rough as she did you, or the aphrodisiac still working its magic. The faunus’ face is just completely fuck-happy. She’s got some prominent blowjob lips and her legs—while wiped down—still has cum dribbling down all the way to her knees. You are pretty sure that it was too easy to get Bonbon to cum within those 10 minutes. Miss Coco might not have had anything staked on that challenge though since she isn’t as competitive as Mistress is.

To get to where Miss Coco is, you have to cross the apartment, and you see Ember being delivered to Miss Cinder, she’s breathing hard and her steps are uneven, her eyes have gone red with how turned on she is, pupils blown wide. When you past by her, Ember runs her gaze up and down your body, liking what she sees, her tongue sticks out to wet her lips. It sends fire to your belly and makes you wetter.

Precious is next and she’s still looking tremendously happy. It’s actually kind of creepy in a way. The deeper marks left by the twins excitedly trying out their dragon tongues on her are looking a tad bit better. She still is moving sort of gingerly though. But neither Ember nor Precious manage to clue you in as to what Miss Coco and Mistress might have in store for you just by their condition.

Miss Melanie drops you off at the guest bedroom that a naked—except for her sunglasses, of course—Miss Coco is running her scene in, and pats you on the head before taking the leash off and going off to play with Bonbon. You see Miss Coco trade high fives with the older twin before walking over to you and leashing you immediately with the mocha lead, “Hello, pretty Princess. Having fun so far?”

Nodding, you say, “Yes, Miss Coco.”

“Then let’s keep this trend going, shall we?” Happily, she takes you in and already you know you are going to be worked over. Set in front of the bed was a motorized fuck machine; the attachment had two thick dildos, intent on filling you up as much as possible. On the desk across from the bed was what looked like a gag? She escorted you to the bed and patted it, telling you to take a seat. After going to the deck and assumedly starting a clock, she grabbed the gag and held it up to you, “Ever seen this before?”

For all intents and purposes, it was a gag, it strapped around your mouth and all, thing was, the part that you were to bite on was shaped like the head and first two or three inches of a penis head and its shaft. There was a large piece of fabric separating the gag part and then the rest of the interesting tool, a good nine inches of dildo sticking out on the other side. You stare in awe.

“It’s called a ride gag. Open up.” She is careful of your long hair when she buckles it as you easily take the bit in your mouth and get used to its presence, “How’s that feel?” You nod, and she smirks. Then Miss Coco goes to the foot of the bed and gets the ropes she had tied around the posts and spreads your legs nice and wide. She takes your hips in her hands and aims you. The machine attachment has been outfitted with new condoms and a healthy amount of lube on the one destined to plug your ass. Miss Coco tips your hips up and grabs some lube, after removing your tail she began to prep you, the cool lube chilling you from the inside out. “Funny, even though you’ve had your tail in all this time your ass is still so tight; will you be even able to handle those dicks?”

You squirm and nod frantically, you buck into her questing fingers, squeezing on the invaders and cooing when Miss Coco bends them and hits your sweet spot.

“You’re so cute when your inner slut comes out to play!” Miss Coco laughed using her other hand to trail a finger up your folds, she seemed happy with how drenched you were. “All you have to do is see dick and in an instant you are ready and willing to sit on it.” She took her fingers from you and gripped your hips to pull you down so the double threat pressed against your openings. “Now take it like a good girl, yeah?” Your hips bucked in response, desperate to be filled.

Miss Coco is very pleased by your exuberance.

She positions the tips and slowly sinks into you, filling you with a lovely stretch that makes you moan around the gag all the way to the base.

So good, so full, so fucking amazing! You will never tire of both holes being generously stuffed!

“Whoa, and I thought I’d have a lot more trouble with that. Ready for the next part?” Miss Coco asked moving up the bed. Her fingers reached under the pillow and she grabbed a small remote before placing herself above your face, facing the machine. She used her free hand to hold the gag—and you in place, “Stay still for me.” She said before sinking down the shaft and letting out a ragged breath.

She points the remote in front of her and with a click, the gears turn and move, causing the arm of the machine to jerk forward and then back, quickly becoming a smooth pumping motion. You’re so glad you have the gag on because your teeth clench and you scream at the first thrust. The continuous pulling of your walls and penetration so deep you swear it’s hitting the very back of your pussy. Another click and the pace is revved up, much to your delight.

“Blake may be all about the audio, but I prefer the visual, myself. It helps that I have a photographic memory and all. Today has certainly given me all sorts of…inspiration.” Miss Coco bucks on the cock, “Now fuck me.” You moan around the head in your mouth and lift your head up and down in time with the machine’s thrusts. You find yourself sucking on the bit, the phallic shape is making your instincts blare ‘suck it!’, but luckily this gives the dildo a bit of vibration and makes the ride even more enjoyable. “Are you really blowing that?” You blush when Miss Coco catches on, but hum an affirmative between all your coos and sighs. This makes the domme laugh at you, “Haha, I don’t believe it! Then is this like dick-hungry slut heaven?”

You get hotter and become tighter around the cocks pumping out of you, unable to even begin to deny the claim. You just thrust harder and use your paws to hold Miss Coco a little closer. The work makes your neck ache but you don’t stop or stutter, in fact, when Miss Coco ups the speed even more, you fuck her harder in gratitude.

Miss Coco moans and bounces on the dick, praising your efforts. She then leans forward some, which you are thankful for because now you can simply curl your abs to fuck her instead of almost exclusively tiring out your neck. Come to think of it, Precious’ head was drooping; it had to have been from the workout. The fashionista moves lower while still keeping her core within thrusting distance, and spreads your pussy wider so she can get a good look at the silicone get devoured by your greedy heat and come out wetter and wetter with every passing moment. She pets your swollen clit with so much tenderness that the soft touch does more for you than if she were to slap it, she especially likes to curve her finger so the pad presses the underside and sets fire to the cluster of nerves in a new way.

“Amazing, your cunt’s so small but it can handle so much abuse, and this shade of pink is lovely with your pale skin, so vibrant yet so soft,” The more she touches and describes it, the more you moan, sending the vibrations straight into Miss Coco. You can’t help but recall that she’s always going to remember how your pussy looks double stuffed and quivering, she’ll know every shade and crease as well as Mistress does, the thought brings you rushing helplessly towards completion. “Gonna cum?” Miss Coco asks.

Screaming and shameless bucking is her response, since your brain is feeling fuzzy from basically slamming into Miss Coco’s center almost as hard as the machine was pounding you. Good thing your efforts were paying off and you could feel her heavy breaths whisk past your inner thighs and exposed pink. Her hips bucked hard, her arousal seeping past the leather covering your mouth and dampening your chin.

Shit! She turned it up even higher! Too good, too good!

That feeling in your belly is like torture, and it only grow hotter and tighter with the rubber phalluses as the wind up keys. You are done for when Miss Coco is still playing with your clit but she’s now lapping at it and spreading your cheeks wider. Her strength tilts you up at just the right angle so your favorite spot in your ass is being hit at the same time as the sweet spot in your pussy. You scream, telling Miss Coco where and how to hold you. She keeps you like that; in fact she manages to push you closer so the heads hit or drag past them, making you squirm uselessly in her grip.

“Go ahead! Show me what you look like when you cum!” Her mouth covers and sucks your clit and that’s it, you’re gone. You scream around the rubber dick in your mouth as two more pummel the breath out of you.

You feel like you’ve been cumming for a long time, dazed and eyes glazed, you finally notice a wet river going down your chin and pooling in your collarbones. The machines slow to a stop and Miss Coco is breathing heavily to your side.

The domme sits up and smiles at your tired expression. “You put on such a good show.” She kisses your forehead, then your cheek. Your hands limply tug her a little bit closer, wanting to feel a comfortable and warm weight against your body. “First things first, Princess.” She eases your weak grip off her, and then she lifts your head as she nimbly unbuckles the gag. “Open wide.” The ride gag is taken off quickly, but gently. It is only now you realize you must have been biting on it because your fangs throb like you bit into some hardtack. “How’s your jaw?”

You move it around experimentally, “A little sore.” Your voice is raspy from all the screaming, and Miss Coco aww’s and coos while her thumbs soothingly work out any soreness in your jaw with some effective massages.

“You were amazing. Such a good girl.” Smiling at the praise, you flinch when your body reacts to that key phrase at the end by tightening around the cocks still buried inside you. “I’m going to slide these out now, okay?”

Had you not have had Miss Cinder and the Twins fucking you so hard earlier you would’ve asked her to leave them in, but you can feel your heartbeat down there, and every pulse carried with it a pang of discomfort. Miss Coco moves to take the silver arm and eases it back so the large dildos pull out and leave you startlingly empty, but satisfied. Miss Coco is vigilant to your earlier needs and quickly pulls the machine away from the bed some and disposes of the used condoms, checks the time, and then goes to the desk drawers to grab a rag before climbing into the blankets with you. She gently cleans off her essence from you, licking up whatever little remained.

“One more thing.” She takes off her glasses and presents them to you, “Be a dear and clean these would you?” On the lenses you spy a few drops of stray cum and blush before licking them off. Miss Coco’s arms wrap around your small form and hold you close, “We’ve got a little time before I have to ship you over to Blake, relax.”

“Do you know what Mistress is doing?” you ask.

“You’re wondering about that present of hers, huh?” You nod. “Well, if anything I think you’ll like it. Like, _really_ like it.” That makes you perk up.

“Yeah?”

“Yup.” She leans in and steals a kiss from you; a shock of aura channels in as she quickly capitalizes on her position and enters your mouth. Her kiss makes you hazy and wet again, and the cool sparks of aura dancing and seeping into your tongue doesn’t help. But you are very relaxed. In fact, if you didn’t have to take Mistress cock you’d fall asleep right here with the pleasant ache of usage pulsing from your center to lull you gently to sleep.

Soon enough, cuddles are interrupted by a two-minute warning to the sound of Beyoncé’s “Flawless.”

One more “present” to go.

Miss Coco watches amusedly as you get down from the bed as gingerly as possible, the aura might’ve helped but you have endured a lot tonight, and Mistress might turn out even rougher than Miss Cinder.

Boy, doesn’t that thought make you _throb._

“Princess, want your tail?”

“Of course! What’s a pet without their tail?” You answer so quickly and so confidently Miss Coco snorts in amusement.

“Is this a ‘you’ thing or did Blake train you that way?”

“Both. I think.”

“You think?”

“Training was a bit of a blur.” Having all your fantasies be fulfilled made you a bit lust crazy, and Mistress fucked you so well that the clearest things you remember were the lessons and punishments.

Miss Coco makes a tipping movement with her head that you think means she just rolled her eyes at you. The glasses are back on her face so it’s hard to say. Nonetheless, she instructs you to bend over and she grabs your hips and spreads you. There’s still a lot of lube in you, and your ass is still nice and open, making popping the rings and plug in easy as pie.

With a wiggle of your tail, Miss Coco chuckles as she clasps the leash and opens the door for you. Her strong grip keeps you from bounding out and rushing to your Mistress’ feet. But you do pull and whine for her to hurry. To spite you, she winds the lead around her hands a few times and keeps it short to contain your exuberance. You keep the leash taut as you scurry to the living room where Mistress is, excitedly chirping.

A worn out Precious passes by you, leashed by Mistress whose grin was nothing short of amused and satisfied, “Wait for me, baby girl.” She orders while patting in between your ears.

Miss Coco leads you to the middle of the living room which was decorated in a new fashion. The pet beds have been stacked in a corner and there’s an obstacle course set up, including small circular mats set far apart, hurdles, cones, a collapsible tunnel, and a thin cat walk. Seems easy enough, but you know there’s going to be a catch somewhere. Impatient, your paws knead into the carpet as you wait for Mistress to turn the corner. Knowing her, she’s probably wasting time bickering with Miss Cinder. Ahh, come on, already!

Another minute of waiting and Mistress finally swaggers over to you, now you get she was probably making you wait on purpose. When she stands in front of you, you greet her by rubbing up against her leg, “Good to see you too, baby girl. Did my spoiled Princess please everyone?” You back off and nod, trying to keep your eyes on her face instead of her dick sticking out. Just a few more inches and you’d have it in your mouth. You swallow at the thought. “Good, did you have fun?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Damn, your voice is husky already, something that makes Mistress’ fingers twitch.

“Now, now, it wouldn’t be fair if I just let you have it. You have to earn it like everyone else.” You want to protest, however that just might make things worse. Besides, you know she likes to play with her prey.

There’s a long piece of duct tape with the word ‘start’ written on it at one end of the living room and you rush to take your position at it, raring to go. Mistress shakes her head and sighs, “You don’t think it’ll be that easy do you?” _And there it is, the catch,_ you think. The faunus laughs at your annoyed expression and goes to the coffee table pushed into the corner and grabs a rather long dildo. Immediately, you lower your chest to the floor and present your pussy, wet from just thoughts of Mistress taking you. As expected, the dick slides in nicely, the length makes you moan as the domme hilts it. “I don’t think I’ll get over how gluttonous your hole is.” To your surprise there’s a click and the cock shakes, massaging spots that make you twitch. “Now here’s the deal, make through this obstacle course on all fours without dropping the vibrator, and you have to do it in a time limit. If you do, you have to go back to the beginning and try again,” she gets close to your ear and whispers, “When you win, you get what you crave.” So that’s why the toy is so long, however, the movement might hinder you as well as shake out, but the incentive makes you determined. You clench, causing you to shiver, but you get ready.

Mistress picks up a stopwatch and sets the timer, “Ready? Go!”

And you’re off! The first obstacle is cones, which you weave through easily, but turning like that makes the dildo move within you and you feel you’ve already lost an inch. Next, there are three bar hurdles in your way, each higher than the next. You run at them and clench to hold, the first two jumps are cleared no sweat, but the last one is set close to the second though, so you don’t have a lot of room to speed up. Trusting your momentum, you jump in an arch to get the height you need. You hold your breath when your back paw comes precariously close to the third bar, but by a stroke of luck you land cleanly.

Just a few more obstacles, but you’ve got a little more than a minute, and the dildo is a little less than halfway out thanks to your landing. There are colored circular mats in front of you. “Don’t touch the carpet!” Mistress directs. Hopping onto the first one reveals just how small the mats actually are, barely enough to keep all four paws close together. Each mat is further and further apart but that won’t stop you, Mistress’s dick is on the line!

Pushing off your back paws and landing on your front is the most efficient way you can think of. Five mats, five chances. Your landings make you paranoid so you have to tighten, and if it weren’t for your focus, you’d be close already. Frog hopping as accurately as you can, the first four mats are cleared. Although it pains you, you take an extra second or two to prepare for the next jump. You push off hard enough to make the mat slip, your front paws land so close to the edge but that gives your back paws just enough room to land squarely on the target.

You feel sorry for Ember, whose size would have made this particular challenge difficult.

To the tunnel! You dive into it, and thanks to your momentum you’ve already halfway in. Luck must be with you because crawling in the cloth tunnel actually pushes in the dildo a little bit. You’ll take all the mercy you can get. “Thirty seconds!”

Great. At least you’re at the last one. You thank your dancing training because even on all fours, the catwalk is only three or four inches long, five at the most. You place one paw in front of the other in a straight line. “Ten seconds.” Your heart seizes and it makes you wobble for a few precious moments. With no time you think _fuck it_ , and leap as far as you can even though there’s another foot left. You cross the green tape serving as the finish line and roll when you land.

The alarm of the stop watch goes off, you’ve made it, and with a few seconds—and a few inches—to spare. “Good girl! That’s my good girl!” She comes over and gives you a quick kiss on the lips, petting your belly. “You’re the only one to have done it in one go!”

You are so proud of yourself.

When she sits up you follow her and initiate a deep kiss, one that makes Mistress moan in surprise. Her tongue licks your lips and you are all too happy to let her in. Your paws are trailing across her tight body, spending some extra time at her toned abs before one paw slips down and strokes her length, causing her to moan and thrust into you palm.

She moves away and when you try to follow her, she puts her hands on your shoulders, “Just hold on, I want to show you something.”

You don’t know how you manage to stay still but you do. You suspect your curiosity has something to do with it.

Mistress walks over to the tree where all the black boxes have been moved and gets the one she has yet to reveal to the pets, “I was saving this especially for you.” Oh god, that makes you throb. Is this what being in heat feels like? Because you need to get fucked, _now._

Mistress removes the top, and inside are little vials with black lids, maybe an inch or two long. Inside is a viscous liquid, translucent and white. She takes three and removes her neural sensation dildo, grunting softly at the electric current when it disconnects. Now, you know these were some of Ozpin Oddities’ first products, so you are both surprised and unsurprised when Mistress opens the toy up by turning the insert and tugging. You’ve never seen the inside of the NSD and your eyes widen at the golden lines inside, thinner but similar to the ones on the outside of the phallus. There is a bright ring of dust glowing so brightly it lights up your face like a flashlight. What really draws your attention are the five revolver-like chambers, perfectly holding the vials as Mistress unscrews and quickly clicks them in place, the small space of air allowing enough time so that none of the liquid is accidently poured out.

“Ozpin thought it would be considerate to have this type of thing installed. It’s mainly for procreation purposes, you know, so it’s more fun for the carrier instead of having a machine do it or getting a doctor to make a house call. But recently we finally perfected a synthetic cum for “recreation”.” That reminds you of Bonbon’s carrot, it must work on the same principle.

“Perfected?” You ask still in awe of the complex circuitry that reminds you of some of the more impressive machines and drones the Schnee dust company manufactures.

“You know how Ozpin likes his quirks.” That can mean anything, really, that man is an enigma of perverted yet brilliant proportions. Locked and loaded, Mistress stands up and attaches the dildo to herself, slowly pushing the insert into her core and moaning huskily when her neurons light up as she connects to the new appendage. That sound makes your mouth water. Mistress strides over to the couch while stroking her length and you’re hot on her heels. She sits on the edge and smirks. “Suck.” She orders.

You take over for her hand, lovingly caressing the shaft with your palm, making the faunus sigh happily. As you use your thumb to play with the head you take note of the hole at the top of the dick, before you had always thought it was just for decoration, but now, the hole is open slightly, and your body trembles at the implications. You replace your thumb with your stiffened tongue and lick at the realistic frenulum, and then you lightly suck at the corona to tease a bit. Mistress must have been as worked up as you, because she’s already breathing hard. You leave wet kisses all the way down the underside of her shaft, giving a teasing lick to her clit when you start doing the same to upper side. Then you switch to long licks up the large cock, spending a little time on the glans and enjoying it when Mistress moans deeply.

She weaves her fingers into your loose hair, “You’re going slower than normal,” she comments, not so subtly telling you to hurry up and take her in your warm mouth. But you’re feeling mischievous today.

“Mm, I want to savor it.” That makes her quiver. You repeat your earlier process and make sure that _all_ of her cock is wet before you take the bottom in your hand and start rubbing it up and down. She moves closer to you and her legs are shaking, more so when you abandon your place to nip at her thighs.

“Tease.” She hisses. She hasn’t ordered you outright, but her grip tightens on the back of your head and gently tips it upwards towards the tip of her cock. A snappy comeback is on your tongue when you notice something peculiar. The gold lines that make right turns and surround the surface of Mistress’ cock start to faintly glow, and then a small bead of white appears at the top of the head of the shaft before slowly clinging to the toy as it dribbles down.

Something unknown flares up in you and you move closer to the head. Slowly, you start where the trail ends and move up to the head before capturing it in your lips and drawing a startled yelp from the faunus. There’s something undeniably strange about the cum before you remember Ozpin’s “quirks”. You release the dick and lick your lips before speaking, “I-is this?”

“Flavored? Slightly. It’s to make it a little more appetizing.”

Pineapple. It’s fucking pineapple flavored.

For a moment you are unsure on how to feel about this little revelation, but upon licking a bit more of the fluid, you can’t help but notice it’s actually not that bad. In fact, it’s sort of delicious. Whether it’s just your inner whore or the undoubtedly strange makeup of the synthetic fluid, you can’t help but to get even hornier. Picking up the pace, your strokes become more forceful and you finally take more of Mistress into your mouth, sucking on the head and drawing out more of her juices before inching your way down the length. The cum actually soothes your throat, sore from screaming thanks to the other domme’s efforts.

Four fingers, three, two, one and you completely take off your hand to make way for each bob, devouring Mistress’ delicious cock deeper and deeper. You tongue coats the shaft with a mix of your saliva and cum before you are quickly deep-throating the cock almost effortlessly. Mistress is moaning and sighing, praising your name, “You’re such a good girl, Princess. You love being my personal slut and choking on my cock, don’t you?” she holds you down by your roots and you moan. “Go ahead, I want to see you touch yourself out of desperation, I know you’ve memorized the feel of my cock by now. Can you imagine it stretching you? Can you imagine me fucking you to your heart’s content?”

Like a siren call you moan even louder and your fingers fly to your soaked core, starting a fast pace in time with each bob. She keeps talking dirty to you and you keep moaning. Your digits have increased to four but it’s not enough, no, you need Mistress. And she’s right you can imagine her cock destroying you with each thrust, it makes you impatient and you go from sitting on your knees to standing on them as it you were on all four while your digits gain a better angle and you use your back paws to thrust yourself forward on Mistress’ cock even harder, pulling off a few maneuvers that have Mistress hissing and moaning louder than you’ve ever heard her.

Suddenly she yanks you off her dick and angles you head up while furiously stroking her dick with her hand, “Stick out your tongue, vixen.” She makes you clench around your fingers. Those dirty images you had when she used you before are coming back in a rush, and you excitedly stick out your tongue as far as you can, happily wagging your tail ready for a creamy treat. The gold light grows brighter and with a ragged moan Mistress shoots into your mouth with accuracy. Neither of you break eye contact, wanting to burn this image, this feeling into your memories. “Swallow it.” Her voice is so dark and sexy, you do as you’re told, humming at the scrumptious meal. “Let me see.” Once again your mouth is open to her inspection to make sure every last drop was taken.

“T-thank you, Mistress.” You say.

“Nothing turns me on then a slut with manners.” She tears your busy fingers from your pussy and licks them off as well as you sucked her dick. “Want more?”

“Yes, please.” Your hips buck, your pussy wants—needs to be filled.

“What do we say?”

“Please breed with me, Mistress.”

“Good girl.” She tackles you to the ground and sucks at your collarbones like a starving man, before leaving love bites all the way down, by passing your breasts and your hard nipples to get straight to the prize. The faunus utilizes her magnificent barbed tongue and licks you up and down, moaning at the flood of nectar on her taste buds. “God, you’re all ready for me. Want me to fill you up?” she says while rubbing your swollen clit with her drenched cock.

You can’t even speak; you just whine and buck your hips upwards. She laughs at how inelegant and speechless your uncontainable desire has left you.

With one smooth thrust, she hilts herself in your slick, molten heat. Both of you moan loudly, your moan is closer to a scream because you get what you’ve been wanting ever since before the party started.

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, your pussy is fucking nirvana. Those ben wa balls really do the trick, you’re even more snug around me than normal.” You clench and she groans with a smile. “That’s it, Princess, squeeze me like that.” Just her talking is driver you closer to the edge, primed by your digits. She starts up a brutal pace making you filthily cry out with each shock she sends blazing up your spine. You wrap your legs around her and scratch at her shoulders, closer—you need her closer.

She lifts your lower body by your ass and rests her overheated skin on yours, and whenever you arch into her touch her abs rub against your stomach, providing even more scintillating stimuli. Her wicked mouth is sucking at your neck and your ears, her faunus ones flicking at each note your screams take. With each thrust you meet her hips in a frenzy. So close.

“Mistress—ah! Ah, please! Oh god, fuck! M-may I come?” You scream.

Her eyes burn into yours, and she whispers in your ear, “Cum for me.”

You seize, nails score red lines on Mistress’ back and toes curl in complete ecstasy. Your fluttering pussy heralds Mistress’ own orgasm.

Oh, god. You feel her hot jet of cum, and it fills you while Mistress just. Keeps. Thrusting! She stirs it up with your juices and your back arches, and before you know it you have your second consecutive orgasm, causing the mix of cum to spill out, you can feel it on your thighs and dripping towards your tail.

For a split second you worry about how hard synthetic cum might be to wash out of your fur, but Mistress takes care of that thought by doing as she promised and dives into your full and used pussy, sloppily licking it up as if she couldn’t control herself. Her normal calm and centered self abandoned in the face of a fantasy realized. Her frantic movements and loud purring makes your sensitive core twitch once more. “Mistress…”

“Again?” She hums against your clit.

“Yes!” You sob, “Please!”

“Let me have it all. Give me everything.” How could you resist her plead? You shamelessly cover her face as her insatiable tongue swirls inside you.

She sits back up and pumps her glowing cock only a few times before she covers your torso in her seed, the viscous fluid’s color stands out on your skin, pink from exertion.

“So pretty. So, so, beautiful.” She praises, kissing your face all over and moving down to lick her mess off.

Your head feels light, and the world is blurry except for the warm lights of the Christmas tree.

* * *

 

When you wake up, you feel wet. But not sexy wet, but wet all over. You look around and realize that you are snuggled up with Mistress in the bath. She has a wash cloth in her hands and is thoroughly but softly tending to you. The other pets, spotted with purple and red, are relaxing in the large tub as well. The twins are cooing softly to Ember as they baby the lion and wipe her wounds, they also swipe their aura lit hands over her back to stimulate Ember’s already healed back—thanks to her semblance—probably to deal with the sore muscles and relax her even more.

Miss Coco is feeding Bonbon, well—bonbons at the edge of the tub. The rabbit faunus is looking far more coherent than when you saw her last. But you do notice that every once in awhile she does flinch, causing Coco, who for once isn’t wearing her glasses, to kiss her cheek and rock her back and forth. Bonbon simply puts her head under the taller woman’s head and nuzzles her. You can’t exactly tell whether or not the apparent pain is from the after effects of the powerful aphrodisiac, or all the rough treatment Bonbon may have been put through.

Precious still has a goofy smile on her face, despite her twitching in pain a bit while Miss Cinder deals with her wounds. It looks a lot better than when you first saw her coming out of the playroom, but every so often you see Miss Cinder press her fingers into the raw flesh just a tad too hard, drawing out sighs.

“Well looks who’s back in the world of the living.” You groan and snuggle her, noticing and leftover pain is almost completely gone except for the dull ache between your legs. You can still remember the foreign sensation of Mistress cum spilling inside you.

The faunus spends a little more time cleaning you up before the water goes a tad too cold and everyone gets out to prepare for bed, the obstacle course put away into the playroom. Out of their luggage the Owners pull out some pajamas for each pet and sets out the pet beds as they were, in a giant combined mattress. The soft fur feels great against your back and you hear all the pets  sigh deeply.

Everyone got goodnight kisses, including some lazy ones between you and the other pets. Like before, all of you get into a big fur pile, Ember was on her stomach while her arm held Bonbon close to her side. You rest your head on the rabbit faunus’ thigh while laying on your side with Precious is on her side too, cuddling into your stomach.

“Merry Christmas, girls.” You say, sleep rapidly taking you over.

“Merry Christmas.” They say back.

This is the _best_ Christmas you’ve ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest fic to date with each chapter being over 20,000 words. It took a lot of hard work, and I'm proud of myself. I hope you all enjoyed this story


End file.
